


Through Hell and Highwater

by Babylawyer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Underworld (Once Upon a Time), lovefromoq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: When Hook brings all the Dark One's back to replace them Robin and Regina really think it's the end. They end up on an ill-advised rescue mission to the Underworld which brings them face to face with pasts they'd rather forget.Canon until Hook's death and then it diverges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanaismykhaleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaismykhaleesi/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day Nan!!!  
> A heartfelt thank you goes out to Brandi (Bolt41319), Renee (Aussi18), AnnyR and AJ (Ariestess) for all of the comments, encouragement, reading and rereading. This fic would not be half as good without these amazing ladies helping me out :)

They can't catch a break. There is always a new crisis, a new villain, a new problem to overcome. Normally Robin has hope, but with the Mark of Charon on his arm—from a man he considered a friend—he finds almost all hope has left him.

Regina is off making a last-ditch attempt to change Killian's mind, while he makes arrangements for his children. The Merry Men will take care of Roland and he knows they will do it well. It's unfair that Roland will have to grow up without his mother or father, but he knows all the men will ensure Roland never feels unloved or lonely.

It's his baby girl he's worried about, his sweet innocent daughter who doesn't even have a name yet. She is in danger, and that danger is Zelena, her biological mother. He thought they would have more time, would be able to figure out what to do about Zelena. He thought he would have more time to work through what happened with Zelena, more time to discuss Regina's role in his daughter's life. He has always pictured Regina as the baby's mother, them raising her together. But between everything that's happened, they never got the time to sit down and talk it all out.

They had discussed Zelena's role, a necessity once she gave birth to their daughter, and agreed she could have supervised visitation. Regina had offered to handle them all herself but he couldn't do that to her, not before having a real conversation about how she felt about all of it. She was trying to protect him, is the only one who knows how he feels about Zelena, and even then he's tried to shield her from the worst of it, knowing that she blames herself when she shouldn't.

He knows Regina is hurt as well and rightfully so, but she hasn't wanted to talk about it (more likely hasn't wanted to burden him). They've been playing a game of chicken, trying to spare each other's feelings and deal with the Dark One, now Dark Ones. And now they may never have that opportunity and he can't help but wish they set aside some time in Camelot or here, to do it. But it's hard to set aside time for an emotional conversation when everything is in crisis and you can be called upon at any minute.

It was all easy to avoid and put off. The endless crises gave him a respite from his friends' concern, allowed him to process what happened without being asked how he felt or if he was okay.

He's only just recently gotten to the point where seeing Zelena doesn't make him feel sick, ashamed, and guilty, even though he knows he has nothing to feel guilty for. He hates her, hates her with every fibre of his being. But at least his worst fear, that he wouldn't be able to love his daughter because of Zelena, disappeared that first moment he held her.

They were so unprepared. She wasn't supposed to come so early, but in a way, it's a blessing because now he can protect his daughter from Zelena, which he couldn't do if she was still inside her. It seems to be the only good thing Dark One Emma managed to do whilst trying to clean up her mess.

He has said goodbye to his son, it was heartbreaking for him, but Roland didn't quite understand what was happening. All Robin can wish is that Roland knows just how much he loves him. After Marian died, he tried not to take any moment for granted and for the most part he succeeded. However, now knowing the short time he and Roland had together he can't help but selfishly wish his son remembered all of it, including New York. He did that to protect him, but he doesn't know that Roland will see it that way.

He drops his daughter in Belle and Tink's care, plants a kiss to her forehead and says goodbye. She will never know him, won't have to bear the grief Roland will and it's probably better.

The fairies have made a vow to protect Roland and the baby, to keep them safe, but they worry, rightfully so, about Zelena.

He's to meet Regina at her office and then they will find Zelena and send her away, ensuring she can't hurt their baby girl. It's maybe not the best way, his daughter may be angry with him later in life for it, but it's the only way to ensure she is safe and he just hopes someday she will forgive him for it.

Regina arrives at the same time he does, and any last glimmer of hope he had fizzles out at her defeated expression. He grabs her hand, squeezes it tight, and hopes she knows no one blames her. This is all Killian's fault, Killian's and Emma's. Emma should have let Killian die in Camelot, the pain of that loss would have dimmed with time, but the loss of her entire family because of what she did never will, that he knows all too well.

"Do you have it?" he asks Regina and she nods tersely.

"And Roland and the baby?"

He feels a wave of affection amidst all the loss and defeat. He loves her so much, loves how her first priority is the children. "They're safe, and I know they will be well cared for."

Regina freezes, stopping him in his tracks. "What is it, love?"

She hisses, "That bitch." He assumes she means Zelena, but he has no idea what she's referring to. Regina's tone is low, menacing, "She's here, sitting in my office, gloating."

Of course she is, but at least she's made this easier for them, the clock is running out and they don't have to waste time looking for her. They are already late for the last family dinner at Granny's and he knows she will want to see Henry before it happens. And he does as well, he loves him and hasn't had the chance to tell him yet.

They walk in to "Gina! Robbie! Come on in," like they need an invitation to enter Regina's office. Zelena is sitting in Regina's chair, holding some sort of weird book of colours.

Regina's pissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"At the moment, I'm trying to decide what colour would look best on your walls. I mean, my walls."

Regina just glowers and he stands back, waiting.

"Kelly? Hunter? Pistachio? Oh, my God, I just realized that all three of those work as baby names. It's all just coming together."

He can't help but grimace over her terrible taste.

"Cheeky, but you're not moving in, sis." And good, they are running out of time, there have been enough games.

Zelena doesn't know what they have planned so continues to gloat. "Well, perhaps I'm slightly premature, but in an hour, you'll both be dead, then everything that's yours will be mine. And, of course, I get the baby."

He responds instantaneously, vehemently, "No. You see, our child deserves her best chance."

Regina pulls out the wand, "And that's not with you."

Zelena still thinks she's winning, and he has to admit he's deriving an odd satisfaction from witnessing this. "Oh, yes. The withered knob of that sad old man. Uh, if memory serves, the last time you tried to use it, you weren't powerful enough to make it work."

"If  _my_  memory serves last time, I didn't believe in myself. But now I do, as does everyone in this town. So, let's go somewhere, just the two of us."

Then they disappear.

* * *

She should have taken him with her, he knows why she didn't, knows she has worked hard to limit his time around Zelena, a courtesy she was never extended with the King.

But he's anxious as hell, he needs her to come back, needs to know that his daughter and son will be safe. He needs Regina, needs to tell her he loves her one last time, kiss her one last time, and they are running out of time.

She poofs back and he has a moment of  _thank god she's okay_  before he remembers that doesn't matter because they are all going to die in approximately 15 minutes. It's not fair their time together was so short, so littered with obstacles that kept them apart.

They deserved more time together, more time wrapped up in each other's arms, watching movies with their kids, doing all the fun family things that got put off when they were chasing villains.

"Regina, I—I love you, so much love I—" fuck he's getting choked up, it's just the end is near and it's so real now. He knows she knows it, but he has to say it.

Then she says three words she's never said to him, the ones he swore he would never push her for, the ones he thought he would never hear, "I love you, too."

He sees her shoulders shake and a sob escape. He pulls her into his arms and she grasps him tightly, and it's all too overwhelming as he feels a tear slide down his own face.

"I—I s-hould have told you sooner, I—god, it feels so stupid now."

And no, he will not have her spending their last moments together feeling guilty. "It's okay love, I love you, no matter what, in every realm, in this life and in whatever comes next."

"I'm scared, Robin." And his heart breaks all over again because he knows how hard that is for her to say, knows how rare this vulnerable tone is, what an honour it is to have her feel comfortable enough to share it with him.

His voice shakes as he tells her, "Me, too."

He kisses her softly, one, twice, and then a third time, pulling away to wipe her tears. As his hand strokes over her face, she stares up at him with those expressive eyes, the ones he thought he would spend the rest of his life looking into. The ones he wanted to see light up when—

She kisses him, passionately, urgently and there's an edge of sheer desperation to the kiss that's never been there before. Their tongues tangle, teeth clash and he can feel and taste the salty tears that are still flowing from both of them. His hand cards through her hair and this could be it, this could be the last time he ever feels her hair in his hands, her lips on his, her taste in his mouth.

He hasn't kissed her enough, there is too much time to make up for and not enough time to do that, so he keeps kissing her, pressing kisses across her cheeks and on her jaw when she breaks to sniffle. He wants to kiss every inch of her, commit it all to memory, but there's no time. His emotions are on overdrive and he doesn't know that he's ever felt so much all at once.

She grabs him for another intense kiss and then he feels her hand, shakily sliding down between them and then she's fiddling with his belt.

He breaks the kiss breathlessly to ask, "What are you doing, love?"

She doesn't answer, letting her actions speak louder as she opens the button of his jeans pushing them and his boxers off of his hips in one fell swoop.

"Love, we—"

She slides her hand onto him, stroking him deliberately " _Please,_ please I need—"

He can feel his erection growing in her hand. He can't help but react to her touch, her perfect firm measured touch that never fails to send shivers up his spine, and this time violently. It barely takes any time for him to rise in her hand, the intensity of what's happening to them has his mind conflicted, off-kilter, but his hormones are raging, flowing through him, begging for one last release.

When he's fully hard she magics off her tights and boots. And that swirl of magic coupled with her now bare legs makes his belly clench. He wants her, he does,  _so badly,_  always does, but there's no way she's ready and he won't hurt her, so when she reaches for him again, he stops her.

He presses a kiss to that spot behind her ear that makes her knees weak, slides his hands under her layers of clothing to fiddle with her tits just the way she likes. "I want you, love, but I won't hurt you, just let me work you up a bit."

She shakes her head no while pushing off her coat and scarf. "We don't have time, I need to feel you, one last time, please."

The  _one last time_  gets him and he can't deny her that, won't deny her that. He needs it, too, suddenly he needs it more than he's ever needed anything in his life. But if it is the last time he  _needs_ to see her come, to feel her pulse around him and cry out. Needs to bring her the ecstasy she was denied for far too long as her body and mind recovered from her marriage.

He scoops her up into his arms causing her to "Mmph" in surprise. He sets her down on the desk, rucks up her skirt to find her bare. He groans at that and brings his fingers to stroke her clit while he kisses her hard.

She hums encouragingly and, when he latches onto that sensitive spot on her neck, she pleads, "Robin, now."

"Let me go down on you, just for a minute, want to taste you." God, he hasn't done that enough, other than their first time in her vault, it's always been quick trysts between disasters. He's never had time to really savour her, explore every inch of her body, make her come until she can't anymore.

She stops him, pressing their faces together so their noses are touching and she's so close he can't really focus in on her face. "I need you with me."

And that he understands, the need to savour the intimacy while they still can, to stay with each other this last time, to be able to look at each other, feel each other and just be there together. He kisses her, lets his fingers slip down from her clit to feel if she's even wet. She is, but not her usual riled up slickness. She's been taken hostilely before, left with tears and bruises, and so he  _always_ makes sure she's more than ready.

But this time is different, he moves his hand away from her clit, spits into his palm and rubs it on himself, hoping it will help. He grabs her hips and slips into her slowly, just the tip and she's so tight, not ready for the intrusion. She winces, but tells him, "Keep going," so he does and watches as her hand drops to her clit, rubbing it firmly as he eases the rest of the way in.

He stills for a moment, and stares at her, drinks her in. He needs more time, they need more time together, this cannot be it.

But it very well might be, so he sucks again at that sensitive spot, delighting in the whoosh of breath she lets out.

"I love you," she says again and he tells her, "I love you, too," as he presses their lips together again, slowly moving within her.

She's wetter now, looser, tight around him, but not uncomfortably so. She's so warm and perfect and he feels the urge to take her hard, his cock is aching, inundated with the need for more, but he won't hurt her.

"More," she begs, and who is he to deny her when he's dying for it and they are about to die? He thrusts a bit harder and they both cry out and god she feels so good. He loves her so much. Life as they know it is ending, god knows what awaits them, but this, this they have, for now.

He can't stop kissing her, kissing every exposed inch of skin trying to commit it to memory. He sucks her harder and she moans loudly so he bites down and she groans a "Fuck, yes, faster."

And so he does. It feels fucking fantastic, primal and raw, aggressive even, but still loving.

He pushes into her faster, kneads her ass roughly and he bites at her neck, marking it up in a way he wouldn't normally but she's loving it, scratching her fingers down his back rough enough he feels the bite of pain through his shirt. She seems to have the same desperate clawing need to be rough, to leave a mark. He bites her again, sees the redness left its wake and really, they're dying, so who will see it anyway?

It's a sobering thought he pushes away. He focuses on her, how she feels. She's wet, really wet now, soaking him, starting to get tighter around him. This rough hard pace seems to be doing wonders for her, which is good because his belly is abuzz, pleasure churning in his gut, pressure and that sheer need to come growing and growing.

"God, love, I love you so much, you feel amazing, I—fuck, want a whole lifetime with you, but you have to know that every moment was precious and I wouldn't trade in any of them." It's far too sentimental for the rough desperate sex they are having, but he has to tell her.

"I love—oh  _fuck_ —I love you, I love you, I have for so long, you're one of the—oh god—best things in my life and not just n— _ah_ —ow ever."

His heart is overflowing with emotion and he feels the same. "As you a-are for me."

He's started to slow, but she lets out a desperate cry and he feels her clench around him so he refocuses on that, on bringing her pleasure, and that aching need he has for her.

"Are you close, love? God, please come for me, I need you to come for me, I love you so much."

"I —ah—don't want it to end."

"I know, love, I know."

Then he kisses her again, grabs her harder, and takes her as fast as he can. It feels bloody fantastic and he's close, god, he's so close, that fast pace increasing the urgent need to come. He's never needed it so badly, holding off is torture, his body begging for release, but he will not come without her, will not leave her unsatisfied their last time. His whole body is drawn so tight and everything feels so damn good because he's so, so sensitive and god, he's not going to last, needs to last, fucking hell.

She breaks the kiss on a deep uninhibited moan and stares at him as she tells him, "Love you so much, can't, uh."

He doesn't break the eye contact, won't lose the moment. "Love you, too, let go for me, love, please."

He's breathing so hard and it's taking every ounce of his control not to spill into her. He's at the end of his tether, his body begging him to let go. He feels it, fuck, fuck, he's not going to be able to stop it. She needs to… he can't.

It takes a couple more torturous seconds, as they continue to drink each other in, but then he sees and feels it. She clenches hard, fights the urge to throw her head back, keeps her eyes open and on his as she falls apart.

It's easily the most erotic thing he's ever experienced and those wonderful spasms around him take him over the edge. All the pressure and pleasure intensified by their reality, by what this is and the time spent desperately fending off orgasm. He cries out, cock twitching inside her as he comes and comes. It, this, she is  _everything_.

He's softening in her, trying to catch his breath, between kisses, but not ready to slip out. And she must feel the same because she's grabbing his hips holding him there.

He presses a kiss to her hair, whispers, "I love you," and then his arm starts to burn and he "Ahhs," and she does, too, their marks lighting up. Pain shooting out and up his arm, waves of hot fiery agony. God, he didn't think the end would hurt so much, pain is radiating out through his entire body. The whole room goes white for a minute as the pain becomes unbearable, and then he feels the pull of being transported.

* * *

He's disoriented when they come to, but thankfully clothed, as is Regina. She must have taken care of that while he was distracted by the pain. She's so strong, his love, always prepared.

She rushes to Henry. Shit, he never told him that he loved him, got too caught up with his mother, who's asking, "Henry? Are you all right?"

"I—I—I think so."

Snow's pacing, her voice frantic. "Neal's back at the diner!"

David turns to him, holding Snow, and asks, "Roland and the baby, where are they?"

He tells them, "They're safe. They're with the fairies. They'll take Neal, as well."

He shivers as he takes in their surroundings, they are encircled by Dark Ones, confined. He feels a dread, but also a sort of calming finality. This is it, there's nothing to be done now, but accept it.

Henry says, "So this is really it."

Killian chooses that moment to make his appearance, "I'm afraid it is, lad." He is nothing like the friend Robin made, the one who was trying to be a better man, to confront his darkness. "Look. The S.S. Purgatory."

Regina reaches for him, pulling him so they are arm and arm as he turns and sees pockets of white mist appear on the lake and then a boat. It's the ferry, Charon's ferry to take them to the Underworld.

Emma's voice makes him turn back. "Mom, Dad! Henry! I'm sorry! I tried!"

Henry rushes into her arms and Regina approaches Killian as Snow says, "We know. It's okay," grabbing her in a tight group hug.

Regina's voice is cold and hard, "It's time to drop the act. You  _can't_  just sit back and watch another family be destroyed to get your revenge."

Killian's response is equally cold. "What makes you think I can't? "

He doesn't know what she's doing, but if anyone can save them, he knows it's Regina. "Because of what we swore to never speak of again. I know  _the real_  reason you don't want to talk about what you did to your father."

"I believe we've already had this conversation."

Henry makes his way back over to him. He takes Henry under his arm as Regina speaks,

"But this time you're going to listen because, if you don't, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life, which, in your case, means  _forever_. So, you have to ask yourself the same question you did that night. What kind of man do you want to be?"

When she finishes, he bows his head down and whispers to Henry, "I love you," and feels him nod against his shoulder, clutching him tightly.

It's appalling that this is happening to Henry, he's too young, and Killian could have been his stepfather for god's sakes.

He looks back at Killian and knows there is good in his friend, know somewhere inside there is a person who would do the right thing and he prays that he is able to fight his way out, overcome the darkness.

Killian doesn't move, his face stays stoic and Robin lets himself hope again.

One of the Dark Ones approaches. "It's time."

Regina rushes back to Henry and it reminds him how right he was that first time he met her and proclaimed she had the touch of a mother. He's glad she was able to get back to her son, that he was able to meet the incredible boy he heard many stories about (almost never from her) during their year in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma takes a stand. "No, you're  _not_  taking the people I love!"

He hears Emma's choke of breath before he sees the magic come from the other Dark One. "I might not be able to kill you, but I can stop you from interfering."

He grips onto Henry as Killian pauses, doing nothing, and god, where is the man he befriended? They need  _that_ Killian.

Killian orders, "That's enough!"

Robin's heart stops—this is it, this is the only chance they have to be saved.

The Dark One asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Being the man I want to be."

Robin lets out a sigh of relief, it's not over yet but now there's a chance, the Killian he knows is back.

The Dark One taunts him, "You can't stop us."

But Killian does not relent, "Yes, I can," and then he holds up Excalibur and it starts to suck in all of the Dark Ones.

He continues to hold Henry, his hand just above Regina's on his back as all the Dark Ones are sucked in into Excalibur.

Emma's shaking as she pleads, "Killian, you can't do this."

Killian stays strong. "We both know there's no other way, love. We have to hurry. The darkness won't stay trapped in Excalibur much longer. Take it."

"No!" He feels for Emma, he really does, but she needs to do this, for all of them.

"You have to help me, Swan. Take it."

"I can't. It should be me." Their exchange feels private and he wishes he could give them some space, but there's really nowhere for them to go and they will need to be there for Emma in the aftermath.

"Your family needs you. If anyone deserves to go to the Underworld, it's me. You were right. I was weak. So let me make up for it now by being strong."

He's tense now, so tense, he can see the Excalibur shaking, this needs to be done and now.

Emma makes one final plea, "I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you. But you have to let me go. Let me die a hero!" That's the moment when it really hits him: he's about to lose his friend. "That's the man I want you to remember, please!"

Time seems to slow as Emma reaches or Excalibur and grabs it. She whispers, "I love you," just loud enough so they can hear, and his heart breaks. She shouldn't have to go through this, none of them should. He rubs his arm up and down Henry's back. He shouldn't be seeing this, but he's here and won't look away.

As Emma raises the sword Killian tells her, "It's okay."

He feels Henry tense as Emma stabs Killian, and he looks over at him and catches Regina's wince. Then he looks back at his friend and watches his eyes close, and then a blue light flashes. It's horrible, traumatic but he's comforted by the fact that Killian lived a long life and gave his life for the greater good, ridding the world of the Dark One once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's sitting, watching the baby sleep as he goes through a huge list of baby names Regina pulled up on her computer after he confessed he still didn't know what to name her. He reads the ones he likes aloud to Roland, who either doesn't like girl names at all, or is having fun shooting down every one of his ideas.

Roland's busy drawing what he thinks is a house. They spent the night at Regina's, not wanting to be separated after their near-death experience. They've agreed to talk about everything when she gets back from checking on Emma. Belle is going to take Roland and the baby and give them time to finally work out how they are doing all this, and each other's feelings about everything that's happened. They agreed once they've done that, then, and only then, will they bring Zelena back from Oz.

His cellphone rings and it's Regina, not really a surprise there, she's one of the only people who calls him, half of his men wouldn't even know how to turn a cellphone on let alone make a phone call. And that was him for a while, too, until Regina bought him one and taught him how to use it.

"Hello, love."

"Emma's not here."

"What?" Roland's head pops up at that, but he doesn't interrupt.

"She's not here, and she's not with Snow or where Hook died, I did a tracking spell but she's blocking it somehow, we need to get together a search party."

"Of course, love, I'll go get my men I know they will want to help."

"Thank you, I need to call Snow, talk to you soon, I love you."

"Love you, too, bye."

When he sets down his phone, Roland asks, "Are we going back to camp?"

"No, you are going to visit Aunt Belle, remember." Roland nods, looking disappointed. "And I am going to camp to get everyone for a search."

"Why can't I come, you said I could search when I'm bigger."

"I did and you can, but not until you are much bigger."

Roland pouts, which Robin ignores as he grabs his and Roland's coats from the closet. Roland takes his coat and starts putting it on, thank heavens, and Robin goes back and gets the baby from her odd little basket on a stand thing Regina had whipped up last night for her to sleep in.

She stays sleeping when he pulls her into his arms, making the trip to Belle's surprisingly easy. Roland is sullen the whole way, right up until Belle tells him they are going to make cookies. He doesn't even a get a goodbye after that, Roland being too excited about baking to care that his father's leaving for a little while.

He calls the camp on his way and they divvy up the forest. It's a long walk for him to get to them and they have enough bodies to do it themselves, so he calls Regina.

She answers on the first ring, a terse "Hello," that tells him she didn't bother to look at the name before answering.

"Hello, love, the men are good without me, so where should I search?"

"Where are you?"

"Walking from Belle's, just hitting Main Street now."

"Meet me at Gold's, maybe he has some magic that can help us find her."

She hangs up before he can agree and he sees the shimmer of purple before she appears right at the door. He rushes to meet her, coming into the shop just after her.

He dislikes this shop, finds it creepy, and Gold's wheeling and dealing and his general demeanour don't help with that. And he still hasn't forgotten that beating Gold gave him in the Enchanted Forest for stealing from him.

"What can I do for you, dearie?"

He hangs back, lets Regina take the lead because frankly, he'd be an idiot to try and contribute to their conversation about magic that will be way out of his league.

"I need to find Emma, but my tracking spell isn't working, and Henry's blood didn't work either. What do you have here that's stronger?"

Gold makes this tisk sound and then pauses dramatically as Robin fights not to roll his eyes over the man's ridiculous antics.

"Well, you already have your answer, dearie."

Regina huffs, "What are you saying Gold? That she's not in this realm. What do you know?"

"Well, that dearie will come at a price."

Oh good god, this man is infuriating even without the darkness, he doesn't know what Belle sees in him.

"What's the price?"

"Simple really, I tell you where she is and that's the end of my involvement with this, you see I have my lovely wife back and I'd like to be able to enjoy that and not get stuck in a rescue mission."

Rescue mission, what the hell is he talking about? Where is Emma?

"Deal, now where is she?"

"The Underworld."

"You idiot," Regina hisses, "How could you let her do that?"

"She made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

He speaks up then, confused, "Uh, forgive me if I'm missing the obvious, but, um, how  _does_  one get to the Underworld?"

Regina answers him. "With his blood. And now I have a question, that little deal we just made, no involvement, so you won't even open the portal for us?"

"Oh no, I'll do that, should you decide to go on that fool's errand, but that's it."

"Good." Regina turns back to him, grabs his hand and rushes them out the door. "Let's go."

Once they are outside, he asks what he's been wondering, "Why would she even? What would possess her to go to the Underworld?"

Regina's walking as fast as she can, leading him to the Charmings he guesses. "The last thing she said to Henry last night before she 'went to sleep' was that she needed to say goodbye to Hook. That's why I started looking where he died. I didn't realize she was stupid enough to mean it literally."

He's speaking as he catches on, "So that means… she's trapped, in the Underworld?"

"Yes."

They've reached the Charming's building so he follows Regina in and up the stairs. When Snow opens the door, the first words out of Regina's mouth are, "Your daughter is a moron."

Snow looks shocked and he wants to chuckle, but he tamps it down as they walk in the door and Regina continues, "She went to  _the Underworld_  on some crazy half baked mission to find the pirate and say goodbye."

David recovers from his shock first and asks, "And what if she couldn't find Hook, she's still looking?"

"That's the best case scenario."

Snow asks, "What's the worst case scenario?"

"That she was killed down there, or that she's trapped because she didn't think her idiotic plan through."

"Hey," David says defensively. "That's my daughter you are talking about."

"Yes, I am aware of that Charming, but this might actually be the dumbest thing she's done, and that's saying something given recent events."

He can see David is gearing up for a fight, which is the last thing they need, but Henry comes down the stairs and provides a perfect interruption. "Mom, did you find Emma? Is she home now?"

"Not exactly, I know where she is and it's not at home."

"Where is she?"

"She, um, went to the Underworld to see Hook, but something must have gone wrong because she hasn't come back."

"What we do, how do we help her?"

Regina sighs, drawing Henry in for a hug. "There's only one way to do that, to go to the Underworld."

The whole room goes silent as they process it.

His voice breaks the silence, "But that's insane, we can't go to Hell to save Emma."

"Not Hell, the Underworld," says Regina, "and you're right, it  _is_  insane."

Snow speaks up, "It is, but we have to, you know we do, we have to take the shot if it will save Emma."

It seems like the saviour is always the one in need of saving. He sighs, "Okay then, when do we leave?"

"The ferry will only appear once the sun has set, but, um, we should talk, just the two of us."

* * *

He should have known. Should have known that the phrase we need to talk never ends well.

And now they're arguing because Regina thinks she can just tell him not to go to the Underworld and he will obey like a dog.

"Robin, please, someone needs to be here for Roland and the baby."

"Belle and the fairies already agreed to look after them when we thought we were dying, surely they won't say no when it's a quick jaunt down the Underworld."

She throws her hands up in frustration. "It's bad enough both Snow and Charming are coming, it's dangerous, Robin." He scoffs, he is aware of that fact thank you very much. He goes to make a sarcastic comment but she continues on, "We need as few people as possible, in case something happens."

He doesn't know why he didn't realize when she was trying to talk Snow and David out of coming that she intended to go alone. It's infuriating, she always does this, is so careless with her own life, and he will be damned if he gives her the impression there's any way she can talk him out of coming.

"I know  _it's dangerous_ , that's why I'm coming with you, you are not doing this alone, it's too risky."

She sneers, "I won't be alone, I'll have Snow and Charming."

He can see the frustration pouring off her as she paces and good because she can't just tell him to do something he doesn't want to and expect he will back down. "And tell me, Regina, how long until you leave them somewhere safe and go off to find Emma yourself?"

She narrows her eyes and her mouth opens, but he's not finished. "I know you and you want to do this alone, want it so only your life's on the line, are willing to do whatever it takes so you are the only one in harm's way."

Her voice raises. "What's so wrong with that! I have  _magic,_ no one else does, I'm the only one that can save her, so just let me fucking do it without putting you all in danger."

"No."

And that clearly was the worst thing he could have said because now she's yelling at him, "No? How  _dare_  you! You can't just tell me no, you aren't the boss of me and you  _cannot_ tell me what to do."

How dare he, how dare  _she_ , she did it first when she told him flat out  _You're not coming,_ and that's when he knows exactly what to say. "Aye," the calm steadiness of his voice makes her face twist in confusion, "just as you can't for me, which is why I'm going."

"Ugh." She throws her hands down by her sides, fists clenching and releasing. He knows he's got her there, can see her struggling to find a way to reconcile what's she said without hypocrisy.

She lets out a harsh breath and sinks down onto the couch saying nothing. He's not sure how angry she still is so he makes his way over and sits on the other end of the couch, giving her her space.

The heat has left her eyes when she looks at him. She looks worn, defeated, and he feels a surge of guilt for his role in causing it. He slides over to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She doesn't shrug him off, but also doesn't lean in like she normally does.

"I know you only want to protect me, love, but if roles were reversed can you honestly tell me that you would stay back."

She sighs, then leans her head onto his shoulder. "You're right, I wouldn't, but I just can't bear the thought of something happening to you down there."

He presses a kiss to her hair. "It's the same for me, love, and that why I  _need_ to come with you. I know I won't contribute much, what's skill with a bow when everyone's already dead but—"

"No, you do, you have so much to offer, thieving is not a skill any of the rest of us have. I'm just scared, scared of losing you. We almost lost each other  _yesterday_  and then I let my guard down, thought it was over and Emma has to go and do this. And she's grieving and I can't blame her for making bad decisions, that would be hypocritical, just look at half of my life, except that I do. How could she be  _so stupid_? And if anything were to happen to you down there…"

He softly grabs her face, tilting her chin toward him. "Love, look at me, I have the same fears, but we are stronger together."

He kisses her cheek and she surprises him by pulling him in for a quick peck.

"I'm just… I'm so mad at Emma, what she did and…"

"It's hard. I understand, love, we can't seem to catch a break. But we're in this together and I will follow you to actual Hell, whether you like it or not, you can't get rid of me, Regina."

She lets out a soft muted laugh, and it seems he successfully broke the mood. She teases, "Well, lucky for you, it's not Hell we're going to, just the Underworld."

"Ah yes, my mistake, please forgive me, Your Majesty, practically a paradise."

She smiles softly and shakes her head saying "Thief" in that amused way of hers that never fails to make him smile. She snuggles in closer to him. "I know we should go get Roland and the baby, but can we just stay here for a minute?"

"Of course, love."

They stay cuddled up on the couch, her head on his shoulder and his other arm tracing over hers until they hear the door open.

It has to be Henry, no one else would just walk in, even Snow and David still knock every time.

And sure enough, he hears, "Mom?"

"In the living room, sweetie."

That makes him smile, Henry is the only one who Regina will call a pet name. He is always Robin, a product of her being forced to call the King various hollow endearments and having to accept them from him, as well. He learned that the first time he called her dear, it had been in jest, but watched as she tensed, breath quickening before she asked him never to call her that. But love is good, love she likes, has no bad memories associated with it.

As Henry enters the room, she pulls back from him just a little, so she's sitting all the way up, no longer molded into him.

"When do we leave?"

Well, this is going to be fun, but it seems Regina hasn't caught on that Henry wants to go because she asks, "What are you talking about?"

"For the Underworld."

He feels her stiffen and is unsurprised by her response. "There is no we! Robin, Snow, Charming, and I are going, and  _that's it._ "

"I'm coming, too."

"No, you're not."

"Yes,  _I am_."

And god, this could go on forever. Henry and Regina are the two most stubborn people he's ever met in his life. There is no doubt where Henry got that streak from and so having them face off is a recipe for disaster.

Henry's firm. "You can't stop me."

And that does it, Regina stands up, her voice forceful and insistent. "Actually I can, and  _I am_."

"I'm going."

"Henry Mills, you may want to be a hero, but I am  _still_   _your mother_ and I am telling you that you are not going. Do you understand me?"

Henry doesn't flinch and he's concerned that this is going to devolve into a screaming match, one that he will have no way to escape.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mom."

"I know that, but you are  _not_ old enough to make this decision. I still have a say and my answer is no."

He hopes this is it, that Henry will relent, but his prayers go unanswered, as usual. "What are you going to do, trap me here with magic?" Regina flinches and that really was a low blow, Henry has to know she would never do that again, and has sworn he's forgiven her for her post-curse behaviour.

It cuts her deep and Henry takes advantage. Regina doesn't say anything, too shocked and hurt, and Henry continues, "You can't keep me from going, Mom, you can either take me with you or I'll make a deal with Grandpa and make my own way down there."

Gold wouldn't, would he? He can't be too sure and it seems neither can Regina. "Henry, please, it's not safe, I'm doing this to  _protect_ you, you have to understand."

"I do, Mom, and I know, but I might be the only one who can talk Emma out of staying when we do find her."

Henry may have a point there, though he's not convinced, but still, not worth the risk.

"There's no talking you out of coming is there?" Regina asks defeatedly. He's a bit surprised she's giving up so easily, but then he's never seen them go blow for blow like this before.

"No, there isn't."

She sighs. "We're meeting Gold at the lake at 9 pm."

Henry scurries off to the kitchen and he follows. Once they're out of earshot, he says, "Henry, I'm begging you to reconsider, your mum is having a hard enough time with all of this without having to worry about you, too. It's going to be very dangerous and we would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you."

"How old were you when you left home, became a thief? Younger than me, right?"

And he was, but that's not the point. "I left because I had to and that was dangerous, yes, I nearly got myself killed so many times, but that was not  _half_  as dangerous as the Underworld."

"I know the risks but I also know that I  _need_ to be there. I was the one home with Emma last night, I'm the one that let her escape and go off and do this. I'm responsible."

He can tell Henry's fighting his emotions, it's been a rough couple of days and really a rough couple of months for him, what with one of his moms becoming the Dark One.

"Come here, Henry," he says opening his arms. "It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself."

"But I do and that's why I have to go, please try to understand."

He does, more than he cares to admit, but it's not the time for his own sob story, and honestly, it's not something he'd ever like Henry to know. Henry pulls out of the hug and he tells him seriously, "You have to promise me one thing." Henry nods so he continues, "We don't know where Emma is and what traps we will have to get through to find her. If we find a safe place and tell you to stay there, you have to do it, let us take care of it, None of this  _I'll just sneak off on my own business_. Your mum has already lost you once, she can't do it again, you hear me."

Henry nods again, his eyes down and he looks ashamed. But what of he can't tell.

"What is it, Henry?"

"I know Mom's probably really mad, I said some things I probably shouldn't have. I want her to be okay with this."

"She'll get there, she's tough, your mum, but you should apologize for the things you are sorry for, it's the right thing to do."

"Thanks, Robin."

"Anytime, Henry, and I do mean that, you can come to me with anything, I know you have a whole big family and they all want to be there for you, but if you ever need me, I'm here."

Henry nods and walks off back into the living room, to apologize, so he gives them their minute. He makes some sandwiches for lunch while he waits and, some ten minutes later, Henry and Regina come in.

Henry takes his sandwich to go, off to say goodbye to Violet.

He passes a plate to Regina and she whispers, "Thank you."

He teases, "It's just a sandwich, love, I'm sure yours are much better."

She chuckles lightly. "Not for that, for what you said to Henry, he told me and it, it means a lot."

"I love him, you know, and I know he doesn't need a father figure, he has a kick-ass mum and another mum for that. I just want to do what I can—what he will let me."

"I love you so much and thank you for everything, I know you'll do everything you can to keep him safe."

"And you, love."


	3. Chapter 3

Travelling to the Underworld is not an experience he ever wants to repeat. From the moment Gold cut his hand and dropped his blood in the water, there's been this eerie aura, everything went darker, more ominous. He has a chill he hasn't been able to shake since he set foot in the lake.

He didn't dare look at Charon when he entered the boat, didn't want to see the horror that he knows lives under his hood. He settled at the back with Regina and Henry. Once they all were in the boat they sailed into a white mist so thick, he could no longer see the back of Snow's head only two feet in front of him.

When he took his first breath after the mist first overtook them, he expected to be overwhelmed, but it has no smell, no taste. He can smell nothing, taste nothing, hear nothing, and see only white. It's unnerving, to say the least, but he can feel Regina's hand in his still, and that's reassuring, keeps him from being completely creeped out.

The mist slowly begins to recede and he can see Snow's head again, can hear the sound of the boat moving through the water, can smell wet dog and that's unpleasant, and it's growing stronger.

"What is that smell?" asks David, breaking the silence of the past however long.

"Cerberus," Regina responds quietly.

"What is Cerberus?"

Henry ahhs in recognition and asks, "The three-headed dog from Hercules?"

Regina nods. "Yes, but, like all of us, he'll be a little different than the movie. From what I've read, he guards the entrance to the Underworld."

"Indeed we do," comes from a high pitched voice somewhere up ahead.

And great, not only does a three-headed dog guards the entrance, but it's a talking three-headed dog. It seems they've reached their first obstacle.

He gasps as Cerberus comes into view. It's massive, its body the size of a tree and each of its three heads bigger than his tent at his camp. Regina's grip on his hand tightens and, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Henry shiver beside her.

The middle head speaks, its tone lower than what they heard before, "We do not prevent souls from entering the Underworld."

The right one speaks up, "The more the merrier."

The middle head glares at the right and continues, "But we keep souls here. We are the barricade for souls who think they are strong enough to return to the land of the living."

The left head, with that eerie high pitched voice, tells them, "No one has ever been strong enough, and no one ever will."

And that's disconcerting. He's regretting this whole thing. This was a stupid idea, even if they find Emma how the hell are they going to beat  _that thing_?

But they are too far to turn back now and Charon docks the boat, gesturing for them to get off. They step off the boat, one by one and walk down a long boardwalk.

When they hit the end of the boardwalk they're in Storybrooke, but not. The sky is tinged a hazy orange and the clock tower is broken, the clock half sitting in the centre of Main Street. Everything looks wrong, off, broke. How is this possible?

He draws his bow instinctively as he glances around at their surroundings.

"What the hell?" says Regina, staring. There's a line-up of people walking, no light in their eyes. They all look hopeless and it's then he remembers his arrows are useless, everyone (but them) is already dead. He reslings his bow sheepishly, trying not to draw attention to his pointless reflex.

There's an ashy smell, a subtle odour of burning flesh that makes his nose crinkle, and he knows he'll get used to it in time, but that thought is equally appalling.

They are all somewhat lost, just standing, taking in all the differences and similarities, how worn down this is, the lack of life, the atmosphere of total oppression.

He looks over where Granny's is, and it's not Granny's, he knows that, but the sign is broken, so he has no idea what faux Granny's is actually called. There's a good amount of people in the diner from what he can see, which gives him an idea.

"Why don't we go to...uh, where ever that is," he says, pointing at the diner. "And see if they know anything about Emma."

Henry thinks it's a good idea, judging by his expression. "Granny is usually the first to know about any visitors, why would it be any different here."

Someone walks by them, glaring at Regina, and she jumps as they spit at her.

"Who was that?" Henry asks, and he can tell Regina's shaken, but she's putting on a brave face for her son. Whether she knows them or not, he has an inkling of why she was spat at. He realizes just how many people could be down here because of her doing, and suddenly it seems imperative to get her out of the public eye.

He steps up beside her, reaching for her arm as he whispers so only she can hear, "Perhaps it's best if you make yourself scarce, love, I'd imagine you have many enemies down here."

He hears her swallow and then she says firmly, but quietly, "No, we don't know how long we will be here, I'll have to face them sooner or later."

And it turns out sooner is right now because, after they enter the diner, a woman who appears to be blind sniffs them and lets out a pleased, "Oh Regina, someone finally did you in I see."

Regina's response is not at all what he expected. "Hey, child-muncher. We're looking for someone."

Unsurprisingly this blind woman doesn't want to help, Regina did just call her a child-muncher after all. "Why should I help you, Regina? You burned me alive."

"It was Hansel and Gretel."

"At your behest, and with your fireball."

"Fine. Fine. But you stole my apple. What do you think happens when you steal from a witch, witch?

"Fair enough."

That's probably the oddest exchange he's ever encountered, but the blind witch seems to be cooperative now. He's not sure if Regina knew in advance that would work or was just putting on a show, but in any event, it worked.

"We're looking for someone."

"The dumb blonde who came down last night?"

"Yes," Snow exclaims, obviously too hung up the fact that Emma was here to acknowledge the insult. "Have you seen her?"

The blind witch laughs. "See her, no, I don't see anyone, but she was here, until Hades caught wind she came down and his minions dragged her off."

And that doesn't sound good. Is that what's going to happen to them? Fuck, this really was a terrible plan, they shouldn't be here.

He suggests, "Perhaps we should take cover, regroup, figure out what the plan is."

The blind witch helpfully tells them, "The loft is all ready and waiting for you."

And that's creepy. Are all their places just sitting down here, waiting for them to die? And if not, who's in the mayor's mansion? But all of that is less important than getting to safety, it just remains to be seen whether the loft is in fact safety.

* * *

When Regina attempted to put up a protection spell, they learned she can't use her magic, that it's different here. She's been trying for hours, convinced if she just keeps going, she will eventually make it work.

They are no closer to any sort of plan than they were earlier. Just talked in circles as Regina tried again and again to conjure a fireball, huffing in frustration every five minutes or so. They all need sleep. It may be early evening in the Underworld, but for them, it feels like the morning, and one where they've been up all night. After David suggests a tracking spell for the fifth time and Regina takes her frustration over her magic out on him, they agree to get some sleep and revisit it come daylight.

Everyone has gone to bed, everyone but Regina. She's sitting tense, hands on her face, head down. She's frustrated—he knows that, knows that she thinks getting her magic back is the only way she can help—but while it would be helpful, it's not her only contribution.

He slides beside her, one hand stroking lightly down her back. "Come to bed, love."

She looks up at him, looking so spent and defeated. "I can't, I just need—"

"What you need is some sleep." He keeps his voice low and soothing and adds, "We all do," lest she think he's singling her out. "And who knows, maybe with some sleep, it will come to you."

She doesn't like to admit weakness, he knows that, knows from their time in Camelot she will work herself to the ground, ignoring all of her body's needs unless she gets a little push. The trick is giving her the right amount of push, go too far and she'll snap, seeing it as an attack on her, that she can't take care of herself. But if he doesn't push hard enough, she'll wave him off, ignore him, go a whole day without eating or 40 hours without sleeping.

She's dedicated to a fault, always willing to push her limits and do more, be better. He knows how she struggles with feeling inadequate, unworthy, and no doubt not having access to her magic has brought that to the surface, intensified it.

"I don't think I can sleep," she whispers with an anxious undercurrent. "We're not safe here, Henry isn't safe. I'm supposed to protect him and I can't."

Her voice cuts off and she looks down again, her hands are shaky as she takes a few deep breaths. He gives her that moment and then tells her, "You are doing what you can and that's all you can do." A single tear falls down her face that he brushes away with his thumb.

She turns, burying her head in his chest. "It's not enough."

"It is enough,  _you are enough_ , and I promise you that a little sleep will go a long way. At the very least," and god, he hopes this is the right thing to say, "it will make any dumb plan suggestions that may be made tomorrow more bearable."

She laughs a little, thank god, likely humouring him because she's still tense beside him, but he will take what he can get. "I guess you do have a point there."

She sighs. "I just hate feeling like this, so useless, and before you say it, I know you don't feel that way, but I do, especially because I'm the cause of most of the danger to us here. How many down here died because of me? You don't think they'd like to get revenge on me, or worse, on my son? And there's Hades and who knows what he wants, when he's going to attack us."

"I know, love, but you're not that person anymore and we haven't been attacked yet, so let's not worry about things that  _might_ happen."

She exhales sharply, and he can sense the eye roll she's restrained. "Easier said than done."

"Okay then, how about we don't spend all night awake then. Is that a better request, love?"

She smiles at him. "Yes, I suppose I can manage that."

They settle into bed and he can feel the tiredness seeping in. Their watches stopped working when they got into the boat last night, so he has no idea how much time has passed since the last time they slept. He could fall asleep in minutes, his body giving into exhaustion now that he's laid down, but though the lights are off, he can feel Regina's mind whirling, can feel her resisting the urge to toss and turn restlessly (for his benefit he'd wager). But she needn't, he wants her to sleep unburdened, if that's possible, and will always forego a bit of shut-eye to help clear her head, calm her worries.

"What's troubling you, love?" he asks, reaching for the bedside lamp before he remembers they are not in her bedroom. He curses softly as she chuckles at him—which he deserves—then flicks on the light which is apparently on her side.

The switch from total darkness is a bit jarring, but necessary. He needs to see her, really see her. He sits up a bit and she does the same, letting their legs touch.

"How can I ease your mind about Henry?"

"It's not that, well, I mean I'm still worried about that, but I can't stop thinking about—"

Her face twists as she stops, her expression unreadable. He waits but she doesn't continue so he prompts, "About what, love? You know you can tell me anything."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. "It's the worst thing I ever did, I don't, I haven't, I don't know how to talk about it." Her voice has risen in pitch, her legs are restless, foot tapping at nothing, and her breaths even shakier.

He wonders for a moment if she's thinking of Marian, then puts it aside because he's projecting, that's his fear, not hers. "You don't have to say if you don't want to, but you have to know there is nothing you can say that will change the way I feel about you."

Her voice cracks, "This might."

It won't, of that he's sure, so he tells her again, grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly, finishing with a "But only if you are ready."

She collects herself for a minute, her legs stop moving, her hands clench and unclench. She's still tense, on edge, and he can't for the life of him figure out what she's so nervous about. He knows she was the Evil Queen, knows hundreds were slaughtered at her command, including Marian (or at least in his timeline, before Emma and Zelena went and messed it all up).

Perhaps she doesn't know that he knows about Marian and is afraid it will change things, but it won't. He's always known Marian was killed by her guards after assisting Snow White, a death commanded by the Queen herself. But she's different now, she's Regina, she has put that past behind her and worked her ass off to redeem herself. He's never mentioned it because he didn't quite know how.

He should have hated her, but he never did, instead, he was drawn to her right from that first meeting. He felt guilty for it, disgusted with himself for feeling that way when his wife's death was technically her fault. But the more he got to know her, the more that faded away.

Until now.

Once they arrived in the Underworld, it all came flooding back, and if they see Marian, he has no doubt she will be disgusted with him. He has no idea whether she's here, hopes she's not and in a better place, but if she is… he shudders just thinking about it.

"My father," she finally says, "I'm afraid to see him."

"Why are you afraid, love? You always speak so highly of him, I thought you had a good relationship."

"We did and then we didn't, I—he was convinced I needed to let go of my revenge, but it was all I had… All I  _thought_ I had. God, I was just so—and I couldn't see… and I…" She won't look at him, and he's never seen her quite like this. It worries him, and he doesn't know what to do, what to say, if there is anything he could even do to make this easier for her.

Her breath hitches, "I—I c-an't do this."

"It's okay, love," he soothes and then she bursts into tears. Her face is in her hands and he can hear her sniffling, but she still refuses to look at him.

He's scared now, not of whatever she did, he's certain it's not as bad as she's making it out to be, but her reaction is scaring him. How long has she been holding onto this, too afraid to tell?

With her face still in her hands, her voice barely audible, she says, "To enact the dark curse, you have to…" she chokes down another sob, "Crush the heart of the thing you love most."

And oh,  _oh,_  her previous reluctance and her reaction make sense now. It throws him, how could it not? For some reason, never in a million years did he envision she did that. He knew her dad was dead and that she had murdered many, but he  _never once_  thought her father died at her hand.

It's terrible to think how bad it must have been for her to go that length, to kill the only person that loved her.

He's so thrown, and probably more than he should be, considering she's responsible for his the death of his wife, and Christ what does it say about him that he's more upset she killed her father than his own wife.

But this isn't about him.

She finally looks up at him, totally crushed, and shi,t he's stayed silent too long. He brushes away the falling tears, his heart aching for her. "Regina, love, I told you earlier there is nothing you can say that will change the way I feel about you, and I meant it."

She sniffles loudly. "How can you—"

"I am in love with you, and I can't imagine what it was like for you when you made that choice. And I know that the person you are today would do things differently. You've made mistakes, but you've been making up for them. We all have demons in our past, Regina." He pauses for a moment, trying to decide whether he should share some of his. He's not sure it's the right moment, doesn't want to take away from what she's telling him. And it's late in the Underworld, where they could be attacked by any number of people at any moment.

He decides to leave that for a different day. "It's alright, Regina—"

She's firm for the first time in hours. "No, it's not alright. If he's here, it's because I killed him. The only way I've been able to deal with that is by imagining he went to a better place, but... I'm terrified that he didn't, that he's stuck here because of me."

"We can look for him, if he's here, someone will know where he is, you can get your answers."

"Maybe it's better not to see him."

He looks at her seriously. "You need the closure, love, this is tearing you apart and avoiding it will only make it worse."

"I know."

She closes her eyes after that and yawns. "Can we maybe sleep now?"

As soon as she says it, he feels absolutely drained and worn. "Of course, love."

She flicks off the light and lays down, cuddling up with him in their usual sleeping arrangement. They are both asleep within minutes, the exhaustion of everything catching up with them.

* * *

When they all wake up still alive, no attacks from Hades, they decide it's time to explore the town or whatever this is. For now, it seems Hades isn't after them, and they need to take advantage of that. So Henry, Snow, and David are off asking around, seeing if anyone else knows anything about Emma or has information about where Hades may have taken her.

There's no coffee in this hellhole and he desperately needs it. He got himself addicted to the bitter brew in Storybrooke, and now facing a morning without it is torture, especially when he's still a bit sleep deprived. He and Regina were in the downstairs bed and so though they stayed up the latest, they were awoken before they wanted by clambering in the kitchen. There was food in the loft, but it was bland and off, not so bad as to be inedible, just enough to be unpleasant. The loft at least lacks the ashy acrid burning flesh smell that seems to linger in the air outside.

He and Regina are off to the pawn shop. She took pity on him and they stopped first at the diner, where the blind witch gave them the best coffee substitute she had. It tastes awful, but it's at least dimming that headache that was brewing from foregoing his morning cup.

They are hoping whomever runs the shop in Hell—fuck, the Underworld, he's going to get that right eventually—has magic like Gold and is willing to make deals. They need to buy a tracking potion and the blind witch had let them in on a little secret that ensured they have something to trade. As it turns out, the breath of the living is a hot commodity down here, something that is very easy for them to provide. It's the first lucky break they've had, and they will be taking advantage.

They walk in and nobody is there. Well, isn't that just great. They both look around and then, just like Gold does, a teenage boy pops out from the back of the shop. He feels bad that this young kid is trapped here.

"Regina, how nice to see you, I'm surprised you made it this long."

And okay this kid is an ass, and he doesn't feel all that bad for him anymore.

"Not quite," Regina tells him, then scoffs, "I should have known it would be your shop."

"What can I say," the boy says with an evil smile. "My son had the right idea."

His son, who the fuck is he talking about and how the hell does this kid have a son?

The boy goes on, "Is he with you?"

"No Rumple stayed in Storybrooke."

And wait, Rumple? Rumple is this kid's son, just when he thought the family trees couldn't get any weirder. And oh god that means he's Henry's great-grandfather. But maybe that's a good thing, maybe he will protect him.

"I'm sorry, can we take a moment here?" he says and turns to the boy. "Who are you?"

The kid extends his hand with a smug smile. "Peter Pan at your service."

He recoils when he hears the name, pulling his hand back. He knows vaguely what Pan tried to do to Henry, and there goes all hope Pan would help protect the boy.

Pan just laughs at his reaction, "I see my legacy precedes me," in a tone that's far too proud.

He fights the urge to roll his eyes and lets Regina take the lead. "We're looking to make a deal."

Pan walks back behind the counter. "For a tracking potion, yes, I know."

This whole dramatic thing Pan has going on is really starting to annoy Robin, it's time to get to the point. "Do you have one to trade?"

Pan ponders for a moment, pulls open the back cupboard and moves things around as he  _Mmms_. Robin thinks this is probably a show and that it's highly unlikely that Pan wouldn't know whether he had one given that he knew beforehand that's what they were looking for.

Finally, Pan says, "Sorry," in a tone that makes clear just how not sorry he is.

Robin turns around as he tells Regina, "Come on let's go."

They are halfway to the door when Pan says, "Wait, I do, however, have something else that may assist you."

God, he's sick of all these games. "What is it?"

"The Ale of Seonaidh from the land of DunBroch."

"What in the bloody hell is that?"

Regina chuckles softly, it seems she finds his irritation with this whole thing amusing. It is an odd role reversal, normally she's the short-tempered one and he's the one entertained by her sassy commentary.

"It allows you to communicate with the dead."

And so, big fucking deal, they can do that anyway by talking to people on the street, and Emma's not dead either, at least he thinks. "And  _how_ does that help us?"

"It won't do a lick of good for Emma Swan, but if you wanted to find others, your wife perhaps…" and  _shit_ that must mean she is here, his stomach twists as he tries to keep his face steady.

Pan turns to Regina then. "Or your father, all you need to do is sprinkle a few drops over their grave and they will appear to you."

"Their grave?" Regina asks.

"Yes, everyone here has a grave, or everyone who is deceased that is."

"Alright, we will take it," he says firmly, wanting to get out of this damn store and away from Pan.

"Ah ah ah, there is still the matter of payment and I would think you would want to know how the graveyard works?"

"What do you mean how it works?"

"That information is going to cost you."

Of course it fucking will. "How much?"

"For you, nothing you have to offer, now Regina, on the other hand, has something I want."

"What is it Pan?" she asks, and it seems her patience is wearing thin, as well.

"Simple really, your blood."

Why does he want her blood, Christ, does he even want to know? Regina does though because she asks and then Pan tells them, "You can wield both dark and light magic and powerfully. It's a rarity."

"Deal," Regina says and he can't help but think this a terrible idea, and that feeling is made worse when Pan leads her to a spinning wheel and gestures for her to prick her finger. Isn't this how sleeping curses are given?

Thankfully, Regina doesn't fall to floor and Pan simply squeezes her finger taking a few drops into a vial.

"Now the Ale of Seonaidh and an explanation of the graveyard."

It amazes him that she remembers the name, doesn't surprise him—he knows she's bloody brilliant—but it's incredible how her mind works, all the things she knows and remembers.

"Where's the please?" sneers Pan, and if looks could kill, he would be dead from the look Regina shoots him.

Pan pulls from his pocket a vial that looks like it has water in it. He will lose his damn mind if, after all this, Pan is playing with them.

Regina gives Pan a hard look and he finally goes on, "If the stone is whole, the person is here in the Underworld."

"And if it's not?"

"Tipped is good, cracked is not."

Regina groans. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it means they've moved on, either to a better place, or a worse one."

Robin asks, "So everyone who has ever died has a stone down here then?"

"Yes."

And fuck, it's going to take them forever to find her father's stone.

"A map will only cost you one breath each."

And that's how he finds himself blowing into a vial while Regina does the same. Once they have the map, they finally leave the shop.

* * *

The graveyard is divided into sections for each realm and then organized by time of death. It's a sheer and utter maze without the map because the only thing written on the stones is the person's name.

They found a rotting oak tree that the map tells them symbolizes the start of King Leopold's reign. As they walk through miles of stones, looking for the rotting apple tree that symbolizes the start of Regina's reign, she stops suddenly.

She's staring at a stone, Daniel Colter, he recalls  _my first love Daniel died because of me, because he loved me_ , and tries to find a way to subtly give her her moment.

The stone is tipped down laying on the ground, which means he's moved on and he knows that will be a relief for her.

He catches a few of her whispered words though he's really not trying to eavesdrop, "Better, sorry," and he moves farther away because this is not about him and he does not need to know. He watches as she bends down and places a gloved hand on the stone. He realizes he probably shouldn't stare either, but there's nothing to look at, so his gaze keeps fluttering back to her. She stands after a few minutes and comes over to him, eyes wet, but she looks almost happy, relieved.

He grabs her hand as she tells him, "I'm so glad he's okay."

He kisses her cheek, "I'm sure the same is true of your father, let's go find him."

It takes them another half an hour or so, but then they come upon an upright stone labelled Henry Mills and Regina freezes.

She has the Ale of wherever in her pocket so he gives her hand a squeeze and lets go, telling her, "I'll be right over there if you need me," pointing to an apple tree twenty feet away. The apples are black and oozing, so he certainly won't be having a snack while he waits.

He watches as she shakily pours, hanging her head down. He wants to comfort her, but knows she needs to do this alone. Then her father appears and he smiles at her. He's not at all surprised when he pulls her in for a hug, though he's certain Regina is, since she was insistent her father was going to hate her.

He can see that she's crying and so is her father, and he's so happy he gave them this space. Their conversation is no doubt intense and intimate. He's sure he looks ridiculous, eyes down staring at nothing on the ground, darting them up every minute or so and then back down. The apples gross him out so he trying to avoid staring at the trees.

On his next look up, Regina and her father pull apart from their embrace and start to make their way over to him.

He meets them in the middle and Regina crosses from her father's side to his.

"Daddy, this is Robin."

Her father eyes him critically before extending his hand and giving him a friendly handshake. Internally he's sweating, shaking, her father's face giving nothing away, but he manages to keep his hand steady, his voice though not so much.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," and wow could he have sounded anymore stupid there? Probably not. He's desperate to impress Regina's father. He knows how highly she thinks of him and he can't bear the thought of her father disliking him. He doesn't need to be parent approved because quite honestly, fuck her mother, but he  _needs_ to be father approved.

Her father chuckles at his formality. "There's no need for sir, Henry Sr. is fine."

His nod is stiff and forced. "Right, of course."

Regina wraps her arm around his, stifling a laugh over how awkward he's being.

"It's a long walk back, shall we?" she asks, extending a hand to her father that he declines, instead taking the spot on Robin's other side.

"Robin, how is it that you came to steal my daughter's heart?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, si—" He catches his sir on the last syllable and cuts off awkwardly. Both Regina and her father don't even bother to hide their snickers. Well, at the very least he's entertaining the man.

"He didn't steal it, Daddy," then Regina looks over at him, and smiles in a way that takes his breath away, "You can't steal what's been given to you."

His heart warms at the memory of them awkwardly flirting over her actual heart. "She gave me her heart, literally, to keep it safe."

"That's quite the story, how long have you two been together?"

They both pause, looking at the other to answer and to determine how much they are telling her father. Regina saves him the trouble of figuring out what to say when she tells him, "We've been in love for a while but with some, uh, bumps, but we're together now and that's what matters."

Her father turns to him. "You're in love with my daughter?"

He nods. "I am very much so."

"Then I'm happy for you, truly." Her father stops, pulls him into a big hug, and most of the tension he was holding melts away.

* * *

They arrive back at the loft just in time for lunch. The smell of melting cheese greets them as they enter and it's a welcome change from the bitterness of the outside air.

He watches as Henry Sr.'s face lights up as he spies Henry and asks, "Is that?"

Regina smiles and gestures for Henry to come over, "This is your grandson... Henry."

Henry Sr.'s eyes fill with tears as he hugs Henry tightly.

"I've always wanted to meet you, Grandpa, Mom always talked about you, even when we were cursed, just um, left some of the details out."

Henry Sr. chuckles. "Yes, that would have been necessary."

"Henry," comes from Snow. "Don't think you are getting out—Oh. Henry." Her face brightens, "It's so good to see you."

Henry Sr. tells her, "You as well." He turns to Regina. "So you two are…"

"Friends," comes from Regina and Mary Margaret at the same time.

"I'm very interested in that story, but first, I've interrupted lunch."

David yells from the other side of the room, "Plenty to go around."

There aren't enough chairs for them all to sit at the table, so Henry Sr. and Regina take the couch and catch up. During lunch, he learns Snow and David had absolutely no luck finding Emma or getting any useful information. Everyone knows she's in Hades' dungeon, but apparently, no one knows where it's actually located or anything about it. No one knows where Hades resides either, apparently he makes himself known to you if he so desires, but otherwise, you won't see him.

"Oh and, Robin," Snow remarks, "I saw a glimpse of a woman I thought might be Marian, she moved too quickly so I couldn't be sure but I thought you would want to know."

Shit, she is here, he can't avoid this reality, Pan insinuated it, they saw her, shit shit shit. He clears his throat before speaking, "I'll um, have to keep my eye out then."

"I'm sure there's lots you two have to catch up on, if we do see her I'll be sure to tell her you're here and where we're staying."

He knows Snow is trying to be helpful so he says the only thing he can. "Right, that would be great, thank you."

A loud laugh from Henry Sr. interrupts that conversation, thank god, and since he's finished his sandwich, he rinses his plate in the sink and then settles on the couch beside Regina. Henry does the same, taking the chair, leaving nowhere for Snow and David.

After they've washed and dried the dishes, Snow and David decide to go see if anyone else sells magic. Regina offers to go with, but they are quick to insist they all stay with Henry Sr.

Some time after curses, captures, and Camelot, Henry Sr. stands up, announcing his intention to get a drink. Regina, of course, insists she will get it, but Henry Sr. teases, "I may be dead, but I can still get my own drink, thank you."

He could use a glass of water, too, actually, even though the water here has a slight mold taste. Hopefully, if he downs it fast enough, he won't notice.

He waits for Henry Sr., who stops at the sink and says, "I've been meaning to get you alone, I have a couple of questions."

He takes a breath, okay then, seems he didn't win his approval after all. "Okay, have at it."

"It's just, how much do you know about Regina's past?" Henry Sr. asks as he finishes pouring his glass, then shuffles so Robin can fill his.

He pushes up his sleeve to avoid getting it wet from the sink's unpredictable spray as he answers, "I know that who she was for a long time wasn't the real Regina." He pauses to take a sip and Henry Sr.'s gaze is drawn to his tattoo.

"You're him," Henry Sr. gasps, and Robin is confused until, "You're the man with the lion tattoo."

He didn't know that Henry Sr. knew about that, but the smile breaking out across Henry Sr.'s face makes him glad of it. "I am, it took us a long while, but we did eventually find each other."

"I just can't bear for her to have her heart broken again, between her mother and Daniel and the King, I watched her become a shell of who she was and it broke me. I should have done more to protect her and I will always regret telling her to marry the King."

As you should, Robin thinks, but he opts not to voice that. "I don't want to hurt her, I have and I am truly sorry for it and…" He thinks of that ring tucked safely in the bottom of his quiver, the one he stole in New York because it reminded him so much of her. "And I want to spend the rest of my life making up for it."

"You're a good man, Robin." The praise is exactly what he needed to hear and god he's just so relieved that it spurs him on.

"I actually have a question for you, I don't know that she'd ever want to again, but if she did... I would love to have your permission to marry your daughter."

Henry Sr.'s eyes water and he pulls Robin into a big hug and whispers, "Nothing would make me happier."

They pull apart as Regina teases, "What's taking so long in there?" They've been gone a while, there's no way she didn't notice it before, but gave them some time, which he appreciates.

They come back and, as Henry Sr. sits back down, he hugs Regina and tells her, "I'm so happy you both found each other, and I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

"Thank you, Daddy, I never I thought I'd have this, but you were right, I just couldn't see it."

Henry Sr.'s eyes narrow. He's looking at nothing, but asks, "What is that?"

He looks to Henry and Regina to see if he's missing something, but both are equally confused.

"What are you talking about, Daddy?"

"That white line, almost like a rope." He looks over at them and notices their confused expressions. "Don't you see it?"

They all shake their heads and he points at nothing. "It's right here, " he insists.

"Maybe the living can't see it," Henry offers, and it's probably true. The Underworld is designed for the dead, not everything may be visible to the living. And great, now he has to be worried about tripping on an invisible rope, falling into invisible holes, any number of things only the dead can see.

Henry Sr. opens the door, "It goes down the stairs, I think, I think I'm supposed to follow it."

"We're coming with you," Regina insists and Henry Sr. nods, leading them out of the loft and down a side street that doesn't exist in Storybrooke. They get to a lake and then Henry Sr. takes a step forward and gasps, "It's beautiful."

He tries to step forward to see what Henry Sr. sees, but he can't—there's some force holding him back. A glance tells him Regina and Henry have met the same fate.

"Daddy," Regina yells to catch his attention. "Wait, we can't follow you."

"I know," Henry Sr. says, and how does he know that, he doesn't get the chance to ask before Henry Sr. explains, "This is my next step, I can move on, you can't see it, but it's a gate, the gate to the Elysium and it's beautiful there."

Oh, this is how people move on, this is where they go.

"Daddy, please don't go yet."

"It's where I belong." He turns to Regina takes her hands. "I know what my unfinished business was now. It was you."

"Me?"

"For so long, I stood back and watched you become the worst version of yourself. And now, look at you, you have a family, people you love, you're friends with Snow White, it's everything I ever wanted for you and more. I felt so guilty for the role I played in your unhappiness. I should have ran away with you when you were a baby, helped you and Daniel escape, never told you to marry the King. But now, all of those what-ifs don't haunt me anymore because you ended up where you needed to be you."

He hugs her, then kisses her cheek. "You're happy, and that's all I ever wanted for you."

"I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, sweetheart, but it's time for me to go."

They watch as he disappears from view.

"Are you okay, love?" Robin asks her softly.

"Yeah, I am, I didn't know it, but I needed to see that, to hear it, to know he's moved on."

"Mom, if he could move on, that means everyone here can be saved." And wow that's true, they all have unfinished business, and for some, like Marian, that unfinished business is one of them.

On the walk back to the loft Henry brainstorms all the ways they can help the souls trapped down here move on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief allusions to attempted sexual assault and violence

Snow and David aren't back yet when they arrive at the loft, which is odd. He's pretty sure they only left to give them some space and it's been hours now. He wonders if they found a clue. He would think they would have left a note, but then they left the loft without a word, leaving nothing to alert Snow and David as to where they were going.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Henry asks worriedly and he honestly doesn't know what to say. Henry is used to constant communication, the ability to check in at all times because of cell phones. Whereas, the rest of them have lived before that technology, are used to going long times without communicating and trusting that people are okay. While he likes his cell phone and the convenience of it, people in Storybrooke rely far too much on them, and would lose their minds if the system ever failed.

He, too, is losing those skills, he should have left a note before they left, it's a courtesy you always extend before disappearing, but one he had forgotten. Who needs notes when you can answer a quick text message. This is the problem with the land without magic, things are too convenient, anything you forget is easily remedied.

"I'm sure they're fine Henry," Regina reassures. "Your grandparents could outlive a cockroach, they didn't survive all that time running from me to get taken down in the underworld."

Her voice is steady, but her face betrays a slight twinge of worry. Henry buys it though, and that's what's important.

"I just wish we knew where they were," Henry sighs.

"Yes, we do need to start being more clear with where we are going and what we are doing. They may have came back and not known where we were, because we didn't leave a note. From now on we all need to do that, it's important to know where everyone is going and how long they think they will be out."

"Mom, have you had any luck with your magic?"

Regina sighs, "I don't know that I can get it down here, magic is different here and I can't seem to figure it out."

Henry's face falls and Regina adds, "But let's try."

They walk over to the mirror and he hangs back, she flicks her palm over the mirror and, for just a second, Snow and David appear walking back from the harbour.

The spell doesn't keep longer than half a second, but it's more than enough to reassure Henry they are okay.

"Can you find Mom?" Henry asks hopefully and Regina tries without success.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay, Mom," Henry insists. "You've done a bit of magic now so we know it's possible and I believe in you, it will come back."

"And I believe in you too," Robin adds. "It will come back in time."

Regina smiles, but says nothing.

Henry goes to grab a glass of water and, when he's out of earshot, Regina turns and tells him, "I think I know what the problem is."

And oh that's good. "What is it, love?"

"I think—"

Henry comes back in and she clams right up so he doesn't push it, instead settling in with some small talk.

Snow and David arrive twenty minutes later with an epic story of going back to faux Granny's, meeting James, David's twin, and Snow accidentally kissing him, thinking he was David. It's a story that gets less entertaining as they explain James had tried to kill David. Thankfully they won, though both regret pushing James into the River of Souls and wish they had been able to help him.

The story of the water from the River of Souls terrifies him, the idea of having your soul obliterated, it's horrifying.

After they've told their story, Snow asks, "Regina, what happened to your father? Tell me he's okay."

Regina smiles. "He was able to move on."

"If he can move on, then so can everyone else, we have to help them."

"And we will," says Henry confidently, though they have no idea how to do that. "Until then, can we get dinner, I'm starved."

"I don't think we have any food left, so the diner?" Snow suggests.

"I'm, uh, not all that hungry so I might stay here," he says, giving Regina a pointed look.

"I'm not either, so I think we will stay here and grab something later."

Snow and David take the hint, and head off with Henry, so they can have their talk.

"So what were you saying earlier, love?"

"Just that I think I know what's causing the problem. The people here, they are trapped by their unfinished business, by their regrets, the things they didn't say."

"Mmhm."

"And I think, I think those same things block magic. Seeing Daniel's grave, then talking to my father, knowing that he forgives me, it's a huge weight off of my shoulders. I feel freer and I can feel my magic beneath the surface where I couldn't before."

That makes a lot of sense. "God, you're brilliant."

She laughs, that cute little giggle that she seems to reserve for him when he's being overly complimentary.

"So what else is holding you back?"

"I, I can't be sure, but I think it's the people I killed, everyone who is down here because of me. And I don't think that I have to approach and make amends with everyone, just…"

"Just what?"

She's nervous. "I think I have to voice something I've been keeping, something that's been bothering me, that I'm scared to say. I was scared to see my father, I was scared to see Daniel's grave because I had left things unsaid."

Her nerves make a bit more sense, but he's still a little lost. "And so who do you need to talk to then, love?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, I killed a lot of people or, if I didn't, I commanded that a lot of people be killed not that there's a difference and people… people like your wife."

And there it is, the thing he's been avoiding. They are so alike this way, trying to avoid the hard talks and just focus on the good, not wanting to burden the other. It's bad for their relationship and they know it, but with everything that's happened, it's always easy to find a suitable distraction, a reason not to discuss it.

He lets out a shaky exhale and then another as he tries to calm his racing heart and put into words what he's feeling. Instead though, the words that come out of his mouth are, "You didn't kill her, Zelena did." That is true, but it's avoidance of the real issue, what happened in their original timeline.

"Which was because of me." He hates that she's turning this on herself, it's not her fault Zelena is insane.

"I don't blame you."

"But you should, how can you be so calm right now, I just told you your wife died because of me and you don't even blink, it's like, it's like… you already knew."

He nods, his tongue sticking as he tries to explain, his palms are sweaty, and there's this energy, a need to move he can't escape. He stands up, paces and it helps, somewhat.

"How long have you known?" Regina asks softly.

He stops his pacing and sits back down beside her, sighing heavily. "I always knew."

She's dumbstruck by his revelation and he can't say he blames her. He's wondered himself countless times how he was able to push that aside and fall for her, and with her streak of self-loathing, he's sure those thoughts are only amplified.

It's the worry she will take this all the wrong way and feel unworthy that fuels him to speak despite the tightness in his chest and the need to vomit that thinking about this always brings.

"I told you when we first met, Marian's death was my fault, and it was when I told you. I inadvertently put her in harm's way doing a job, and that job was protecting Snow White or recruiting her. I had never met her, but Marian had once, and when we heard rumours she was near, we agreed Marian should go try and find her and convince her to come to our camp."

He takes a breath and then continues, "But she wouldn't be convinced, and Marian sent a bird announcing her intention to come back and I told her no, that she should stay with her another day, show her the kind of protection we offer. Marian didn't want to, but she relented because, as I had pointed out, what was the harm in  _only_ one more day."

Regina's eyes widen and she speaks softly, "And then she was captured that morning?"

"Aye, if I had just let her come back like she wanted, she never would have been captured."

"I didn't remember her," Regina confesses. "When the fake Marian came back and I put Sidney back in the mirror and got him to show me her capture. I felt sick and disgusted with myself, and even worse when you told me you loved me, because how can you love me if you knew what I did?"

"I've struggled with that myself, so much, part of why I annoyed you so much during that missing year is because I was so conflicted over being attracted to you that it seemed easier to ruffle your feathers than deal with what that meant."

She's stroking his back and he leans into it, revels in the comfort for a moment before going on, "It was easier in Storybrooke, not being in the castle, the different world, different clothes. It was easier to separate things and I stopped feeling that way and let myself explore the attraction to you. But in the back of my mind was always what would Marian think, and then she came back, and that made it easier because she wasn't dead, except of course that she was, we just didn't know it yet."

He coughs slightly, his throat dry, and Regina gets up, returning with a glass of water he thanks her for and then downs half of.

"So I just, it's not something I've really dealt with and I was avoiding it until we got down here, but then all I could picture was seeing Marian and dealing with her utter disgust of me."

Regina's face betrays nothing, but he's getting worried he's giving her the wrong idea. "I don't regret falling in love with you, Regina, not at all, it's one of the best things that's happened to me. I'm just so afraid of how Marian's going to react because I can't explain it myself. But just because I can't explain it doesn't mean that I want to change it." He's rambling, getting off track, "I mean I do want to change it in that I wish Roland got to know his mother and Marian had the long life she deserved, but I wouldn't change it because then I would miss out on  _you_  and Henry and…"

He sighs, at a loss at where to go next, what to say.

Regina saves him from figuring it out. "I understand what you are saying, being conflicted doesn't make you love me  _or_   _her_ any less. But I really,  _really_ think you need to talk to Marian, for better or for worse, this has been weighing on you and she may offer a perspective you weren't expecting."

He can't believe she's so understanding (he can, she's wonderful). He shouldn't have kept this from her because talking about it helped, immensely. He understands what she meant about the weight off of her shoulders. The thought of meeting Marian still makes him feel sick and anxious, but not overwhelming anymore.

* * *

The next day he learns Marian stays in the forest, in the same spot as the Merry Men in Storybrooke, it's fitting. Regina's magic has gotten stronger after their conversation, she managed to create them dinner, and finally, one that didn't have that unique and terrible Underworld taste. But it's still a bit hit and miss, she tried to poof herself to her vault to get some ingredients and ended up in the middle of the graveyard. Though she insisted her aim hadn't been that far off, he declines her offer to transport him to the camp.

Like her initial conversation with her father, this is something he needs to do alone. Regina gave him an adorable pep talk before he left, full of reassurances that  _almost_ sounded like a hope speech. He didn't tease her for it because he was afraid she would stop and honestly he needed it.

As he walks he imagines all the terrible things Marian is going to say to him. He pictures her crying, angry, even slapping him across the face. She's never done that before, but then he's never done something like this before, and he's only made it worse by avoiding her. Whatever she does, he deserves it and he just hopes she won't turn him away when she sees him.

As he approaches the camp, there's a man who looks familiar, but it's only when he hears his voice that he recognizes him.

"Robin, mate, heard ya were down 'ere, wha' took ya so long?"

It's David of Doncaster, another member of the Merry Men who was taken too soon. They exchange a brusque hug and he tells him, "I shoulda come sooner."

David looks at him solemnly. "Aye, ya shoulda."

"Is Marian here?"

"Aye, and she's been wonderin' when ya were gunna get off yur arse and face 'er."

He doesn't respond because, what is there to say? David leads him to Marian's tent, extracting a promise that he will come catch up before he leaves.

"Who is it?" Marian asks when he stomps outside her tent (you can't knock, so they'd always employed a stomping system).

"It's me."

"Come in, I've been expecting you," is all she says in a flat tone he can't read.

He enters anxiously, and surveys the space. It's so Marian. He had always kept a sparse tent, more stuff just meant more things to carry when they moved camps. Marian, however, wasn't used to that lifestyle and she had insisted on making their tent homey. As a wedding gift, he had made her (with some serious assistance from John) a collapsible lightweight rocking chair that she had adored. She has a different one here, and it's where she is sitting. The chair is in the same spot as she always put it in their tent. It brings back memories of sitting in it together, her on his lap, hoping it was strong enough for both of them, and memories of her frantically knitting baby clothes and finding her and newborn Roland asleep in the chair.

After she died, he sat in that thing constantly, it made him feel connected to her, and the rocking motion was one of the few things that calmed poor Roland down.

This tent is more permanent than theirs ever was and bigger, so she also has a second chair, a trunk, and an actual bed frame and mattress.

"Um, may I?" he asks, gesturing to the unoccupied chair.

She smiles softly. "Please do."

That was unexpected—why is she being so nice, oh god, what if she doesn't know about him and Regina, really how would she?

"I, um, I'm sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay, Robin, really, I get why it did."

So maybe she does know then. "You do?"

"You feel guilty about moving on."

That is true but is only part of it. "Yes and no, I—"

"About who you moved on with."

And shit, she does know, her face is calm and he can't read her at all. "I'm so sorry, I—"

She cuts him off abruptly. "You don't need to be and I would have told you that sooner if you weren't avoiding me."

What? How can she… "I—I don't understand, aren't you mad at me?"

She chuckles softly. "I am but not for the reason you think."

Now he's even more confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm angry with you, or not even angry,  _annoyed_ with you because you didn't have enough faith in me to come and talk this out. I know you, Robin, and I know you've been avoiding me because you were afraid of my reaction, but don't you know me at all?"

"I do, of course, I do."

She looks at him pointedly. "Tell me this then, all of the things you were worried about me doing, were any of them like me? Were they things you honestly thought  _I_ would do?"

His face falls because she's right, all of the things he's been concerned about aren't like her at all. In his catastrophizing, he made her into someone she wasn't. The Marian he fell in love with was the kindest, most understanding person he has ever met. One that never judged anyone without making the effort to understand where they were coming from. Shit, he's an utter asshole.

"I just, with what I did, how can you?"

"I think I need to tell you my story."

"Your story?"

"How I died."

He already knows that. "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't, and that's another thing that bothers me, that you blamed yourself."

"I blamed myself because I was responsible."

She huffs, "No you weren't, and you would know that if you would keep quiet long enough for me to tell my story."

He severely doubts that but nods. "Sorry, go on."

"It was never your fault, I baited the Queen, I don't know what I was thinking, but I taunted her, I knew I wasn't going to get her to see reason, but I did it anyway. She ordered my capture and I was put in a cell, set to die in the morning."

And okay, he didn't know she baited the Queen, but still she was there because of him. He goes to point that out, but is shot down as soon as he opens his mouth with a stern look.

"The guard who had me was disgusting, lecherous, he kept looking at me in this way and I just  _knew_." He shudders as he realizes what she means, rage filling him at the thought.

"Unlucky for me, he was the guard for my section, he probably switched with someone because it was too convenient. I was ready though and when he tried to get me, I fought back. I was stronger than he expected and quicker. I almost escaped, but he caught me. I guess we were making a lot of noise because another guard came over just as the creepy one got on top of me."

He feels sick, he hopes to god this isn't going where he thinks it is.

"They must have been friends because he talked him out of it." And oh thank god, he doesn't think he could have stomached knowing that happened to her right before she died. "Apparently rape or even attempted rape was a crime punishable by death if the Queen found out. They were afraid I would tell so they killed me, and decided they would lie and say I managed to escape and so they had to do it."

He vaguely remembers the outlawing of rape in the kingdom from the loud backlash that arose from it. Men called her evil for controlling what they could do with their wives, which he had found ridiculous and sickening. He and his camp had been happy and thought perhaps their new Queen would be good for the kingdom, but then the rumours came of her attempted murder of Snow White, and that one action was overshadowed.

"I wondered if they would get away with it, but they didn't. Not three days later I ran into them down here, murdered by the Queen herself. It was the first time I laughed in the Underworld because karma got them. I wanted to know more, so David befriended them at the tavern by complaining about the Evil Queen and got the full story."

He had always wondered what sort of men ended up as the Queen's black knights, it was highly dangerous, and rumours flew about how many ended up dead. And now it seems he has his answer. It's hard to imagine Regina putting up with that sort of behaviour, but then it makes sense why so many in her guard died at her hand.

"What is the full story?"

"My death was reported to her as an accident because I tried to escape. She had her Huntsman investigate how that could happen because prisoners shouldn't have been able to escape. He realized the only way I could have gotten out is if the guard had come into my cell. When he reported that back, they were dragged in front of the Queen and given some sort of potion that makes you tell the truth. So they confessed, begged for mercy, because they knew, as her guards, that kind of violence was a death sentence. Apparently, she let them think they were going to get away with it and snapped their necks later that night in front of everyone as an example."

And that's… wow, it's violent, but not unexpected. Knowing Regina and her history, it makes sense to him in a way a lot of other things he hears about her reign as Queen don't.

"I… I don't know what to say."

Marian smiles again. "The point is, that was not your fault. While my death was ordered by the Queen, and I have no doubt if that didn't happen, I would have died on her command, it's not all black and white. And I know you, Robin, I trust you and if you love her, that's enough for me. I may have reservations, but that's because I don't know her, not like you do."

God, Marian is just amazing. In his efforts to get over her, to move on, he had sort of diminished that.

"I'm sorry, I, with all the time, I guess I lost sight of just how good you are."

A blush flushes across her cheeks, she never was good with compliments. "I'm not perfect and you always thought I was better than I was, so maybe this evens it out."

He disagrees with that, but they mock argued over his views of her so many times and they always agreed to disagree.

"Can you tell me about our son?" Marian asks hesitantly.

He gets up comes over to her, glad he brought his useless cellphone as a force of habit because he has many pictures and videos on there. They sit for hours, talking about Roland, his life, and even Regina. It's surprisingly cathartic and Marian listens intently as he tells her about Zelena, opening up in a way he hasn't with anyone.

She scolds him when she learns he hasn't told Regina all of it yet and makes him promise he will.

It's after dark when he hears a cautious voice outside, one that he instantly recognizes.

'Excuse me for a minute," he tells Marian as he goes outside to meet Regina.

"What are you doing here, love?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, you'd just been gone so long, I, um, got worried."

She looks sheepish and it's adorable. "I'm okay, didn't actually realize how late it had gotten. I should probably say goodbye."

"No, don't—stay the night if it gets to be too late, come back when you are ready."

He loves that Regina trusts him enough to suggest he spend the night with his dead wife.

Marian comes out of the tent. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I did want to meet you, Your Majesty."

Regina stiffens, she's nervous he can tell, but her voice comes out smooth as she extends a hand. "Please call me Regina and I'm, um, sorry for my role in your death. There's no excuse for how I acted but I did want you to know that."

Marian smiles warmly at her. "Apology accepted, you've clearly changed from the woman you were then." Marian's eyes twinkle and she grins mischievously. "And hey, if Zeus hadn't fixed the timeline, my death would be at your friend Emma's hands."

Wait what?

Regina, of course, seems to understand. "I was wondering how everything stayed the same despite their time travel."

"Yes, so when it happened, those of us here were pulled back to the Enchanted Forest, but we had no memory of the underworld, just our lives. Naturally, Hades was furious, of course, and if you ask him, he fixed it, but I know it was Zeus. When Emma killed me with that rock, instead of coming back here, I was summoned by Zeus, who explained the catastrophic effects of the time travel. He sent them back and then fixed the timeline so that the guards killed me and not Emma. Then I was sent back here with both sets of death memories."

He's still stuck on that, Emma killed her,  _Emma._ What kind of other madness happened then?

Regina must be, too. "I thought my sister killed you."

"And she would think that, too, Emma hit me too hard when she went to knock me out, a rookie mistake. I didn't die right away, but when Zelena found me, my soul had already left, so crushing my heart did nothing."

He shudders, though she's said she didn't feel it, the image of Zelena crushing Marian's heart is not one he can easily shake. It's unfair all that happened to Marian. He's always felt that way, but it's amplified now as he learns she has memories of dying twice, in two different painful ways. While she's made peace with it, it's going to take him a little bit longer.

Marian sees his reaction and mistakes it for one because of the chill in the air. "Why don't we start a campfire and you can tell me about yourself, Regina."

Regina smiles back at her. "I'd love that."

So they do, the three of them sitting, laughing, and talking around the fire. Marian and Regina get along swimmingly and whatever doubts Marian had had seem to melt away the more she gets to know Regina.

When he yawns for the fourth time, he reluctantly suggests, "Marian, we should probably get going, but perhaps we could have breakfast tomorrow?"

He's dreading the walk back, but if they don't leave now, he won't make it through it.

"I'd like that. Regina, can we have a minute?"

Regina nods and walks off, once she's out of earshot, Marian continues, "I really like her, and she clearly loves you and our son. I'm happy for you, really and truly. I have no doubts my family is being taken care of and… Oh!"

Marian's face lights up and he asks, "What?"

She beams at him. "I can see the rope, I needed to know you guys were okay and, now that I know, I'm ready. I'm leaving this place for a better one. I will always love you, Robin, and I want you to be happy. You need to let go of all the guilt and be honest with her, promise me that, okay."

"I promise," he swears.

"Good, now grab Regina, I have something I want to tell her."

He does as she says and talks with David as he waits. He's so curious as to what they are discussing, but when Regina comes back, she says nothing.

Marian bids him and David goodbye, refusing to let them follow her as far as they can. She goes off alone and he's sad he won't see her again, but happy she's moving on and so, so relieved to have cleared the air.

* * *

He's exhausted, it's late, so late and dark as hell. Walking back this late was a bad idea. He can see Regina beside him, barely, but that's it. He's glad they are hand in hand because he might lose her in the darkness otherwise. Though he used to be a pro at travelling in darkness, it's a skill he hasn't utilized since the birth of his son.

They are barely fifty feet from the camp, but far enough that the residual light from their fire is gone. It's cold, the temperature having dropped steadily once this world's version of the sun set hours earlier.

Regina stops, which startles him and he narrowly avoids tripping. She lights a fireball in her opposite palm, providing enough light so he can see her face. It stays lit and controlled and it seems her magic has only improved in the time he was away.

"I know you like to walk, but it's so late and so dark, is there any way we can skip that tonight?"

The fireball is still perfect in her hand and, while it's true he prefers travelling by foot, it's been a long day and he aches for some sleep. He slept fitfully the night before, anxiously anticipating a confrontation that didn't occur.

"I'm exhausted, love, let's go…" he goes to say home, but then this is not their real home, and he will be damned if he starts referring to anywhere in the Underworld as home, "back."

Within seconds, they are in the living room of the loft. Surprisingly, Henry's still up, sitting at the table by himself. Snow and David are nowhere to be seen, so must have gone to bed.

"Mom, Robin, you're back."

"And you should be in bed," Regina scolds. "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about all the trapped souls, trying to figure out how I can help them and I had an idea."

Robin sits down beside him and asks, "What's the idea?"

"If I had the author's pen, then I could write everyone their unfinished business."

"But how would you get the pen?"

Regina sits down across from them and ponders it for a moment before remarking, "The pen could be down here, its business is unfinished, the story remains unwritten."

Henry's eyes light up. "You really think so Mom?"

"I mean, we can't know for sure, but it's possible."

He asks, "How would you even go about finding the pen though, Henry?"

"I don't know, could you track it, Mom?"

Regina shakes her head. "Sorry sweetie, but it doesn't work that way, tracking spells bring objects to the person they belong to, the pen, if it is even here, wouldn't have anything like that."

Henry sighs, "And you haven't been able to do a tracking spell anyway."

"Well I do have some good news about that, my magic is back to normal, so in the morning we can work on that."

"Really, Mom?"

"Really, now will you go to bed, Henry?"

He nods eagerly as they all stand up. Henry scoops Regina in a big hug and then scampers off to his room.

Robin rounds the corner toward their bed, but realizes Regina isn't following. "Are you coming to bed, love?"

"Yes, in a minute, just finally putting up a protection spell. We've been lucky so far, with no attacks or encounters with Hades, but I'd hate for that to run out when I can actually do something about it."

That's good, he knows Regina's been on edge, not sleeping as soundly as she could because of those worries. He's been the same, going to bed on high alert, trying to be ready for anything that comes during the night.

The first night they both awoke every time the heat kicked in, bodies poised to wake up at every noise. While they've been sleeping slightly better since then, he has no doubt that the relief the spell provides will give both of them a much needed sound sleep.

Regina joins him in bed five minutes later, but doesn't turn off the light as he expected. Instead, she turns to him. "I don't want Henry to come with us tomorrow, it's bound to be dangerous and it's not worth the risk."

That makes perfect sense to him and honestly, he's been thinking the same thing. "I agree, love, and I'm sure he will put up a bit of a fight, but we can get him to stay. I'm sure of it."

She sighs, "It's just… I also don't want to leave him alone here, that's also asking for trouble. So maybe  _someone_ needs to stay back with him."

"Regina, I love you, but if you think for a minute that I will be that someone, you are sorely mistaken."

"Please, there's no way Snow or Charming will stay, not with us going for Emma, and I can't stay so…"

She does have a point, but he's coming, too. "I'm not leaving you, but that doesn't mean Henry has to be alone, David, the other David that is, will look after him and you can trust him, love. He was one of my closest friends before he passed. He sacrificed himself so that the rest of us could get free from a heist that went wrong. He's the most honourable man I've ever met and, if we ask, he will protect Henry."

"I guess we're taking to a trip back to the camp in the morning then," she says before flipping the light off and snuggling into him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, references to past abuse, sexual assault, child abuse and suicide

They did sleep soundly and deeply, and for the first time since being in the Underworld, Robin wakes up refreshed. It's good because today (assuming the tracking spell works) they are going to try and rescue Emma. While they haven't seen Hades at all, only heard of him, he can't imagine the god of the Underworld will make it easy for them to free his prisoners. Maybe today will be the day they finally meet the elusive god.

Henry wakes up last, which is good, because it gave them time to discuss the plan with Snow and David, and they are all in agreement that he is not coming. While they wait, Regina tests out enchantments to make their cell phones work in case they get separated or Henry needs to contact them.

She's rightfully pleased with herself when she makes it work, combining three different spells so that they can all use their phones without needing her magic to initiate it. He and David test out all of the phones, calling each number to ensure there are no issues—there aren't—Regina's brilliant.

He and Regina are just about to go out and get David of Doncaster when Henry finally emerges from his bed.

As he expected, Henry puts up a fight over not being included and ends up retreating to his room, griping about how unfair it is.

He doesn't even come out to greet David or to say goodbye to them. Regina's hurt by it, he can tell, so he walks into Henry's room after knocking, despite Henry's protests.

"Oh, it's you," Henry says.

"Yes it is, you should come say goodbye to your family, Henry. We're going to do our best to stay safe, but this could be really dangerous, that's why you aren't coming. I know you are mad about that, and you have every right to feel that way, but you should come say goodbye, wish us well. Trust me, you never want to let your friends or family go off somewhere dangerous without telling them you love them or just wishing them well."

Henry sighs, "It's not fair, I'm always left out and  _I can help_ , I can _._ "

He shakes his head. "Not this time, Henry, this time the way you can help us is by staying here with David."

"That doesn't feel like helping."

"Well, it is."

Henry looks at him, really looks at him for the first time since he came in. "What if something does happen to you guys, what then? Why is it better for me to be trapped here than trapped with you guys?"

"If that happens, then you have to work with David to find a safe way out of here."

"You want me to just give up."

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that, but yes."

"I'm  _not_ doing that."

"I can't force you, just like I can't force you to come say goodbye to your family, but I can urge you to do both. We all love you, Henry, and we just want you to be safe, to be able to go home."

Henry gets up then and surprises him by giving him a big hug and a whispered, "Thanks, Robin, try your best to keep them safe."

"You know I will."

They come out together and Henry says his goodbyes, ending with his mom, who he warns, "Don't go off alone, I need you the most, Mom."

It both warms his heart and saddens him at the same time. They've been so lucky so far, but there is danger around every corner and there's a good chance that not everyone will be heading home, if anyone is even able to head home.

They hug tightly as more words are whispered. He catches an "I love you so much" from Regina before she straightens and wipes a stray tear as they walk out the door.

The reality of what they are about to attempt seems to have hit all of them and the mood is somber. Regina enchants Emma's baby blanket and it flies off into the distance

They follow the blanket to the library and it stops at the elevator. It's covered in runes he can't read. He wonders if Regina will be able to. She's studying them intently, her face twisted in confusion.

David tries the lever but the doors don't open. It seems they've hit their first obstacle.

He stands back, unsure of what to do, when Regina turns, grinning. "I think I know what it says."

Bless her, she's bloody brilliant, always getting them out of messes and saving the day. How can she not see her worth?

"What is it?" David asks.

"I can't get the whole sentence but it's definitely ancient Elvish." She points to the runes one by one as she reads, "To open the door you," she stops hovering over one, "I think this is must or shall or something along those lines." She moves her hand, continuing, "be unafraid."

There's seven more after that, but she stops explaining, "And then this part is a bit of a mess, but I think it means if you have second thoughts it will keep you from travelling."

He asks, "How do we get rid of fear?"

She ponders it, looks back at runes for a bit, then answers, "Maybe unafraid is the wrong word, there's no direct translation, but it's a feeling you need for some spells as well. You have to be sure it's what you want to do, and if you are unsure, then that will prevent the spell from working."

He's curious what kind of spells require that, but now is not the time to inquire into that.

Instead, he searches his mind, looking for any residual second thoughts that may be holding them back. He's worried about Henry, of course, and Roland and his daughter, but this is what they came for and he knows they have to try this, it's why they are here. Sure, a couple of times he's thought they should be focusing on finding a way back and give up on Emma, but not now, not when they are so close.

David sighs and admits, "Snow, I, I don't think you should come, it's so dangerous and if something should happen, someone needs to look after Neal and Henry."

"David, don't be ridiculous," he says when Snow doesn't speak up. "We need everyone."

"Maybe he's right," Snow says, which shocks him and a look at Regina tells him it shocks her too. "All I have are hope speeches, how am  _I_ supposed to help free Emma, maybe I should just go back to the loft."

Regina strides over to her, telling her forcefully. "You have so much more than that, do you think hope speeches is how you managed to defeat me for years? I worked my ass off to bring you down and it didn't work. If anyone is going to help us get out of this, it's you, the pro at evading capture."

"I'm not that person anymore."

"Yes, you are! You are Snow White, the woman who defeated the Evil Queen in a way no one thought was possible. And now, you are going to go down to this dungeon and get your daughter back."

Snow nods, her face changing as she tells David commandingly, "I'm going whether you like it or not, so if you have a problem with that, you can go back to the loft."

David nods dumbly, then whispers an apology to her. This time when he pulls the lever, the door opens.

"See," Regina gloats, "I knew you could do it."

"Careful, Regina," Snow teases. "That was dangerously close to a hope speech."

Once they are all inside, the elevator plummets down at an alarming speed, his stomach feeling like it got left some 50 feet up. They slow to a stop after a minute of free fall and the door opens, revealing a lowly lit cave. There's an archway to enter the cave with more runes and Emma's blanket flies into it so that must be where the jail is. It's odd to him that there are no guards, that they seem to just be able to walk in. But perhaps there are other measures to keep the souls trapped.

The light seems to disappear past the archway, which is a bit troubling, but Regina lights a couple of torches he somehow missed and everything gets brighter. She passes one to David and keeps one for herself. The light doesn't make this any less creepy, but it does allow Regina to study the runes.

The runes start on the ground and, as she bends awkwardly to read the beginning, he touches her hand and then takes the torch from her.

"Thank you," she whispers as she studies the runes, him following her as she slowly stands following the writing. He moves beside her as she does so he's no longer hovering the flame above her head. He can just imagine it, her standing too quickly, him accidentally setting her hair on fire, and it's just not something he wants to experience.

She reads the rune at her eye level and he watches as she gasps, tenses, looks back down at the previous one and then her face goes white. She stumbles backward, her hand on her stomach, eyes wide, frightened.

He doesn't want to alert Snow and David, so he asks her softly, "What is it, love?"

She's letting out quick shaky breaths that are muffled as she stares at the runes in horror. He's never seen her quite like this and it sends a chill down his spine. What on earth could they be facing?

What she says make his blood run cold. Her eyes are haunted, her tone is icy, but surprisingly calm given how much she is subtly shaking, but loud enough so Snow and David can hear. "To enter the jail you have to face the person you  _fear most_  in the Underworld."

Snow and David let out simultaneous gasps as he feels his whole world comes crashing down. He's frozen, can't move, and he knows why Regina reacted the way she did, knows who she will be facing, the King.

He doesn't know if his will be his mother or his father, doesn't know who would be worse. And perhaps his mother has moved on, but his father, that bastard, there is no way he's moved on.

He hasn't seen his father since that fateful day, since the day he left home, and suddenly he can't fucking breathe and everything is spinning. He grabs onto the archway and fuck fuck fuck, he can't do this, it's like he's five years old again, watching helplessly as his father hits his mother over and over again, yelling at him for crying, telling him to be a man and stop him if he cares that much, then taunting him for being frozen in place.

It got worse as he got older, his guilt and self-loathing all consuming because he was bigger, stronger, but still absolutely terrified and unable to help her, unable to save her.

He's completely unaware of what's happening, lost to his demons when Regina shakes him, her voice frantic, "Robin, Robin, Robin."

He snaps out of it, looks at her and realizes in horror that there are tears streaming down his face. He doesn't so much mind that Regina's seeing it, but mortification engulfs him as he looks at Snow and David hovering around him, their faces fraught with concern. At some point, he dropped the torch because it's laying on the ground beside him, the fire blessedly out.

He closes his eyes for a second, centers himself, tries to think of anything but the harsh taunting words from his father that are reverberating in his head.

Fuck, he almost hopes it's his mother, but it might destroy him to see her, knowing that her death was his fault and that she will blame him for everything. She always told him not get involved and sometimes he wonders how his life would have turned out had he actually taken that advice.

Regina hugs him, a slight touch, and he grabs her, pulling her in tight, grounding himself with her, matching his breathing to hers, inhaling the scent of her hair.

He doesn't know how long he holds her for, but he slowly comes back down, his body shaking as it gradually calms.

She doesn't make him speak, doesn't ask questions, just looks at him with her eyes radiating love and concern as she keeps hugging him.

And it's exactly what he needs. He drops his head to her shoulder, kissing it softly as he takes another minute, feels his heart rate finally slow.

He pulls away, but only slightly, enough so he can look her in the eye as he tells her in a gravelly voice, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Her hands travel up and down his back soothingly. "It's okay, you're okay now."

He lets out a shaky breath. "I didn't, I wasn't expecting it to…"

Her eyes are knowing. "Hit so hard?"

And yes, that's it. He knows she knows exactly how that feels and god they really are quite the pair.

He brushes a hair that's fallen in her face away as he nods. "It's not something I've thought about in ages and it just all came flooding back."

"It happens, but you aren't there, you're here, with me, with us, and we're going to keep each other safe, grounded, okay. I promise you, you will not face your demon alone, I will be right there beside you."

There's a persistent lump in his throat that won't go away, no matter how many times he swallows, but still he tries again. He says the only thing he can, "I love you."

"And I love you."

He turns to face Snow and David, can feel the heat in his cheeks that he refuses to acknowledge. "Well, then, um, shall we?"

He sends up a silent thank you when neither ask questions and simply steps through the archway hand in hand.

He picks the torch up and Regina lights it, then they follow behind, her grip steady and strong. They are all going to need each other if they are going to make it through this.

There are rows and rows empty cells and then a fork that splits off up ahead. Snow and David keep walking ahead as he wonders which path they will choose, hopes they will split up because then they won't see, won't know his demon.

He's forgotten, of course, about the blanket and, as they approach the corner, Regina summons it back and it flies from the left so it seems that's where they are going. That way almost immediately turns left again and he can't see what lies ahead.

He runs smack into Snow when he rounds the corner and whispers an apology.

There's a young woman blocking their path, she looks a lot like Regina, same stature, long dark hair and dark eyes that are glaring harshly at David. He has no idea who this woman is, but she moves suddenly, wrapping her hands around David's neck and squeezing, which causes David to drop his torch onto the ground.

Regina throws her back with her magic, pushing her against the wall.

"Well, how fucking perfect," she spits, "the Evil Queen saving the man that tried to murder her, but was too fucking stupid to realize he had the wrong victim."

Snow gasps, and his own jaw drops as he sees David's head fall down in shame.

"When did this happen?" Snow asks.

The woman taunts, "You didn't tell your precious wife, did you? Didn't tell her how you mistook a poor peasant, a new mother, from her kingdom for the Queen and hunted her down, stabbing her in the back, not giving her the chance to explain who she was, not bothering to even find out her name. You picked a real winner, Snow White."

David turns to Snow. "I'm so sorry, I, god, it's so stupid, I swore it was her and I just reacted instinctively and then she was dead and I turned her over, saw her face and realized my mistake."

"You forgot to tell her the best part,  _prince,_ how you hid my body so no one would find out what you did. So that my husband thought I left him and my son grew up hating me for it. You ruined my family's life because you couldn't be bothered to check who you were killing. And it never fucking occurred to you that if I was the Evil Queen I sure as fuck would have stopped you with magic."

Fuck.

He's always thought of David as a noble hero, and now he's seeing him a whole different light.

"I'm so sorry," David directs at the woman. "I really  _really_ am. God, I've tried to make up for it."

"Well,  _you can't._ Oh, and, prince, the only way you are getting past me is if you tell me my fucking name. So you might as well turn back."

Shit. Shit. What are they supposed to do now? Regina's got her immobilized, but he doesn't doubt that that is not enough.

David whispers, "Caroline," and she freezes.

"How do you know that?"

"I went back, I couldn't bear the thought of what I had done, so I asked around about a missing woman, met your husband, your son. I didn't tell him what I did, but I gave him a job, made sure he and your son were provided for. We weren't friends exactly, could have been had I not done what I had done, but he did tell me a bit about you, including your name."

Her voice breaks, the anger leaving it as she asks, "How is he? How is my Jacob?"

"He's good," David tells her. "He's back in Storybrooke, he's doing well, he loves school and sports and hanging out with his dad. He's happy."

She tears up. "That's… that's good. I, well, I guess I have to let you pass, I still hate you though."

"As you should, but I am so, so sorry."

She doesn't answer, just disappears as they all let out a sigh of relief. One down, three more to go. His arm is starting to burn from holding the torch up so he takes his hand from Regina's so he can switch arms for a bit.

David picks back up his snuffed torch and asks for a light but instead, Regina grumbles, "This will be easier."

A light appears above their heads and Regina takes Robin's torch from him, putting it out and setting it down on the ground.

"Torches and people who are going to attack us aren't exactly the best combination," she says laughing a little. That's true, between the one he dropped and the one David did. it's a miracle no one has been set on fire.

They walk down the hallway in silence, the light above them moving with them. There's a corner up ahead and he's sure there's someone waiting for them around it. The air is tense as they approach, he sees David squeeze Snow's hand and whisper something to her, and he can't help but be jealous David is through with his already.

There's an older woman around the corner and Regina breathes, "Mother," which confuses him because he thought for sure she'd be facing the King.

Snow shakes ahead of him and then he remembers that she murdered Regina's mother and so it seems this her demon, though he has no doubt she'll torture Regina as well.

"Regina, sweetheart, you shouldn't be here, turn back now, all of you, or you'll regret it."

"Mother, please."

"I can't help you, sweetheart, you shouldn't have come, didn't you learn anything from me? Love is weakness, Regina, and if you want to get out of this place alive, you need to forget about Emma."

"We're not leaving, Mother."

"Well then, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Cora pushes forward, pulls Snow's heart from her chest and stares at it. "Seems fitting doesn't it, crushing her heart after she used mine to kill me."

"I'm sorry, Cora," Snow chokes out.

Regina drops his hand, tries to push her mother back, but Cora wards it off and pushes Regina to the wall, trapping her against it. "You can't help her, Regina, lord knows why you'd even want to, she's holding you back, they all are."

Cora squeezes Snow's heart and she groans, sputtering when Cora's hand unclenches.

"We have to do something," David screams.

"No," Snow pants, "I deserve this for what I did to her, we need to save our daughter and if the cost is my death, it's worth it."

"Well, that's no fun," Cora muses. "You are supposed to beg for your life, maybe you will change your tune if I take the heart of your prince."

David tries to move out of the way and she immobilzes him, reaching her hand toward his chest.

This is his chance, he pounces, knocking Cora to the ground with the force of his attack. Snow's heart falls from her hand and bounces across the ground. His victory is short lived though, she's up in a second, pinning him to the wall with her magic.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one, it's a pity you did that though, I would have spared you for my daughter's sake, but now you have to die."

She reaches inside his chest and fire shoots through his veins. His chest is filled with clutching hot pain and he wants to die rather than feel this. She pulls out his heart as Regina pleads, sobbing, "Mother, no, please, not again, please, Mother you can't."

It's only when his heart is fully out of his chest that the pain subsides, replaced by muted fear and dread. He should be losing his shit, but he's not. He's well aware he's about to die, but it's not distressing like it should be.

Snow slides up beside her. "You can't do this, Cora, you made this mistake once, if you do it again, you will lose your daughter forever. I know you, I know what you've done and why you've done it. Don't you want your daughter to be happy? He makes her happy and if you take that away from her, you will regret it forever, you will be trapped here, stewing in it  _forever._  That's not want you want, Cora."

He can't believe Cora hasn't crushed his heart yet, her face hasn't reacted to Snow's words, but he thinks she might actually be getting through to her. "You have your heart now, remember that, think about what you are about to do, look at  _your daughter,_  look at what you are about to do to her, look her in the eye before you do this."

He's still pinned to the wall, his heart still in Cora's hand, but she turns and stares at Regina, who's trapped and sobbing for a minute.

"Mother,  _please_."

She lets Regina down, and then him seconds after, and Regina rushes over, grabbing his heart from her mother's hand. He feels the instant she touches it, a soft warmth filling him.

"I'm... sorry, sweetheart, I, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

Neither says anything, and Regina turns back to him and grimaces. "This is going to hurt."

"S'okay, love."

She smashes his heart back into his chest and he grits his teeth, trying not let out a sound from sudden intense pain. It's over in seconds though, and he breathes heavily.

He watches as Cora picks up Snow's heart off of the ground and he grimaces as she shoves it back into her chest.

He's impressed Snow was able to deliver such an impassioned speech without her heart and impressed that she left it be to try and reason with Cora, seemingly not caring what happened to it or to her.

Once Snow's heart is in her chest, Cora vanishes, and they all take a minute.

He hugs Regina and whispers, "Are you okay?" into the top of her hair. He feels her nod against his chest.

"I really thought she was going to do it again," gets whispered into his chest a moment later and, god, fuck, he would die for her, but he never wants her to go through that pain again, she's had enough pain to last a lifetime.

"She didn't and I'm here, love, I'm safe."

"I'm so sorry about that, Regina," Snow says. "It's not fair that my punishment hurt you, too, I never should have…"

Regina's firm, "No, stop it, the way she is is not your fault and she's better off dead, she was dragging me down when you killed her, turning me into what she wanted instead of what I needed to be. I wouldn't have Henry if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have any of you. I wouldn't change it."

Regina pulls away from him and embraces Snow. "I hated you for it for a while, but I don't anymore, all my mother does is ruin things, and I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything."

"Really?" Snow asks, which is fair because Regina's not one for voicing her feelings and tends to express her affection for Snow through playful banter and one-off comments, but he knows that she loves the princess.

"Really."

He and David let them have their moment and then they resume their previous postures, only he and Regina take the lead, seeing as they are the only ones left with someone to face.

They take a deep breath, ready to face what lies ahead when Snow yells, "Wait."

They stop and turn to face her.

"I think this calls for a hope speech."

Regina groans playfully beside him, but he sees the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Think about it, we defeated Cora, when she had everyone bound by magic or their hearts. We did  _that_ which means we can take what's next. We took down one of the most powerful sorceresses there was and that was no small feat. So whatever, whoever comes next, remember that. And remember that we are right here behind you, and that we love you."

Snow looks him dead in the eye as she continues, "All of you."

His heart warms at that and he feels a bit more calm, it's true, none of their remaining foes will have magic and he's not a kid anymore, he can face his mother, he can deal with what he did, or he can stand up to his dad.

There's no avoiding his dirty laundry being aired in front of everyone, having the secret he's kept to himself, the one only he ever told to Marian revealed. They all have dark pasts, that much has been made clear on this journey, and he knows Regina at least won't judge him. If Snow and David do, he trusts they will keep it to themselves.

While he can't guarantee he won't sock Leopold in the face as soon as he sees him, he knows Regina will defeat him. He just hopes neither of them will be too traumatized by the experience.

They walk by more and more empty cells. This seems to be a huge underground jail with no end in sight, but then he can't help but wonder whether they've been travelling in circles. Every cell looks exactly the same, every corner the same, no distinctive markings, nothing to tell them whether they are making progress.

The next corner is a left again, and how many lefts has that been? There's got to be some kind of magic because they should have passed the entrance by now.

When they turn it, he braces himself, but there's no one there. He and Regina both let out a shaky breath. He gives her hand a squeeze and then they walk again. There's another corner ahead and he can't imagine they will get lucky twice.

They don't.

Standing around the next corner is his father, smirking. He wants to throw up, probably would if his father looked like he did when he died, all that blood and bruising.

His father notices his reaction, of course, and that infuriating smirk grows. "Oh, Rob, you never did learn to be a man, did you? Still an over-emotional little girl, it's a disgrace."

He's used to this, can take those taunts, but then his father says, "What would your mother think? Lord knows she'd be disappointed."

And no, fuck him, he  _does not_ get to talk about his mother that way. His fists clench, muscles tight, ready to attack. "Do not talk about her."

"What, afraid your friends will find out what you did to her? Fear is for babies, Rob, didn't you listen to anything I said?"

 _Fear is for babies,_ it reverberates in his head, swirling with sickening memories of other times his father said that to him, mixed with  _stop crying like a little girl, be a man, Rob, you weak sorry ass excuse for a son._

He hates him,  _hates him_ , it's overwhelming, the disgust and loathing that's flooding him. He's a father now and all he can think is how could he? How could his father be so terribly cruel, so horrendous? He can't even fathom thinking of saying any of those things to Roland, let alone hitting him, locking him up, or any of the countless other  _character building_ exercises his dad forced upon him, trapping him until he escaped and then berating him for taking so long. There's a reason he's such a good thief, so adept at breaking and entering, because for as long as he could remember, his life depended on it. If he didn't escape, he'd starve to death, simple as that.

His first memory is being trapped in the cellar, hungry, cold, and wet, sitting on the floor, crying for his mother. His father coming in to yell at him, telling him he didn't deserve to see his mother, not when he was such a snivelling mess, a disgrace of a son.

When he finally broke the window with a large rock and crawled out, cutting himself on the broken glass, his father had said, "Took ya long enough."

He doesn't know how old he was, Roland's age or younger, and who fucking does that?

"Oh, and look at you now, Rob, still such a disgrace, still frozen by the fear I could never beat out of ya. You never stood up for yourself, and that's gonna be your undoing, boy. I tried to make you into a good strong man, but you were too much of a dandy, too cowardly to take my advice, and look where it's got you."

His father is taunting him, he knows that and he needs to ignore it, but he can't. His father knows exactly how to get under his skin, how to push his buttons, dig into the wounds he so artfully set up with all of his abuse.

He hates that his father can get to him like this, hates that his years of freedom have done nothing to heal the wounds from his childhood. Above all else, he hates the voice in his head that's thinking his father is partially right. Regina's other hand comes to sit atop of their clasped hands and she strokes over it gently, a subtle show of solidarity and strength. He longs to lean into her, bury himself in her arms, but won't, because fuck giving his father any more ammunition. He's sure his father has some thoughts on them holding hands, on being comforted but screw him.

"That's enough, Father."

The corners of his father's mouth turn up impishly. "Father, my, my, I guess you have grown up a bit, the weak child I remember was fond of begging Daddy."

His father is goading him, he knows that, his words purposeful, trying to take him back to that place.

He loses it when his father asks, "I heard you have a son, does he cry for his Daddy like a snivelling baby, too?"

"Do. Not. Talk. About.  _My. Son_."

"Oh, getting some teeth are you, Rob? I guess there's a second time for everything. What are you going to do this time? Can't kill me again, I'm already dead."

Most of the time he regrets killing his father, or at least the after effects, but right now, at this moment, he wishes he could do it all over again, hit him again and again until the life drains out of his eyes and he leaves, for good.

"You can do this," Regina whispers so only he can hear, but his dad must see her lips move.

"She's a pretty one, Rob, how'd  _you_ manage that? A lass like that needs a firm hand, someone to show her who's boss—"

"Shut up!"

Of course, that just makes his father smile more, and he really wants to wipe that stupid fucking smile off of his face. He focuses on the feel of Regina's hand, tries to ground himself before he does something stupid.

"You know she does, I bet she's a fighter, too, she looks scrappy, and that can be fun. Your mother never had fight, but then I guess you know that."

He lets go of Regina and slams his father into the wall, holding his throat as he bellows, "You do not get to talk about her!"

His father is surprisingly calm given the position he's in, but then he's already dead, so what can he really do to him. "Me, if anything you shouldn't be able to, she killed herself because of what you did to me. Don't forget that, Rob,  _you_ are the reason she's dead, not me."

He tightens his grip on his father's neck, which does nothing other than make him unable to speak and fuck, fuck. His anger is spewing and he needs to do something.

Words start flying out of his mouth, uncontrolled. "It was your fault. If I didn't intervene, you would have killed her. I  _had_ to do something. You don't get to blame me. If you weren't an abusive bastard, the world's sorriest excuse for a husband and father, none of that would have happened."

His father fights him, manages to move enough so he can speak. "I gave you that strength, you would have died on the run if it wasn't for what I taught you, don't forget that, boy."

"I wouldn't have needed to run if it wasn't for you. I was fourteen, you stole my childhood, my innocence, and my family. I made it work and I am ten times the man you ever were, so fuck you, Father. I'm strong in spite of you, not because of you. I survived because I'm not like you and I never will be. Take your fucking lessons somewhere else."

His father sniffs. "Fine, you never did appreciate them anyway. I'd wish you luck on the rest of your journey but… I wouldn't mean it."

His father disappears and Robin puts his face in his hands, sighing deeply. Fuck, fuck.

Regina's arms wrap around him from behind as he leans against the wall. That was… fucking horrible. They had better not see his father again or he may actually go insane. He's emotionally drained, but it's not over. There's one more demon, and he needs to get back to a place where he can support Regina. He pulls strength from her embrace, turns so he can look at her, presses a kiss to her hair, her cheek, and then her lips.

He's so lucky to have her, to have this. He never would have survived that without the subtle comfort she was radiating, without the love she was pouring into each squeeze and graze of his hand.

He feels the need to explain to all of them, so he clears his throat, which causes Snow and Charming to look at him. He starts with a joke because they need to lighten the mood before the King. "So that was my father, he's a right bastard if you somehow missed that."

Snow laughs nervously, and he continues, "He hit my mother, and me, but not as much, and he would do it in front of me, make me watch. I always fantasized about somehow stopping him. Then one night just after I had turned fourteen, my mom had done something that angered him and he was drunk, which was not totally unusual, but not an often occurrence. He was meaner when he was drunk, but also sloppier. I really thought he was going to kill her and I snapped.

"It's all a bit of a blur, and all I can really remember is my mother screaming and all the blood. When I realized what I had done I ran, and when I found out the next day about my mother, I knew I could never go back. I stole to get by and then just because, because I was so good at it and could, until I turned my life around, until Marian helped set me straight."

It shocks him when Snow says, "He deserved to die," because how can she feel that way about his father and not about her own? But maybe she does, he's never spoken to her about her father, but he's just assumed she worships him as most of the kingdom did.

Regina takes a determined breath and he asks the group, but really her, "Ready?"

She nods, grips his hand tightly, and he squeezes it back. He's not letting go of her during this, not for a second.

They walk for a while and then come to a right turn and so apparently they weren't circling earlier, just walking deeper and deeper into this seemingly unending and empty jail.

This hall of cells seems unending but there's a blueish light at the end of it. No other sections of the jail have had a light. Could this be where Emma is?

They approach the light and he sees two bodies in the distance, frozen. He notices Emma's distinctive blonde hair and yes, they've found her. He looks at the person beside her and realizes it's Killian, he's also frozen. He wonders if they've been trapped like this the whole time. They will have to find a way to unfreeze them, but first, they still have one more demon to face. The worst of all in his opinion.

He doesn't see the King anywhere, he lived in the kingdom long enough to know what the man looks like. For some reason, it makes him more nervous. He looks at Regina, she's tense and on edge, but it doesn't show at all, she looks strong, confident and, though he knows it's an act, she's selling it so well he might be convinced in a different scenario, if he didn't know her quite so well.

He knows she won't break, will not let that man see the effect he has on her. She will bury it all down inside, hide her reactions behind a carefully constructed mask. The King will cut and bruise her, but she will make damn sure he doesn't know how his words hurt her. She won't cry, no matter how badly he wounds her, will not shed a single tear for that man, of that he's sure, and he's going to do his damned best to minimizes that man's influence, to give Regina silent strength and love, as she did for him with his father.

He knows she needs to do this alone, but he's still tense, and off his game from his encounter and the urge to protect her is stronger than ever.

Snow and David fiddle with the lock on the cell to no avail. He gives it a go, bringing Regina with him, never letting go of her hand. It's a simple lock, one he can crack easily, but it's enchanted somehow, defiant to anything but its key. Regina tries her magic, but nothing works.

"We'll have to find the key," David says and then a low voice answers, "It's right here."

The King emerges from the shadows and he watches Regina stiffen slightly, her face the picture of calm. He squeezes her hand reassuringly as she takes in a slow measured breath.

Snow cries out, "Daddy," and runs toward him, giving him a hug that the King reciprocates.

He can't believe Snow is hugging him after all he's done. He knew she was a Daddy's girl but really?

He can't stop looking back at Regina, though her face remains unchanged.

"Why are you here?" Snow asks.

"Perhaps you should ask my lovely wife," the King sneers, and fuck him, he should not be calling her that, does not deserve that honour.

Snow looks at them—well, Regina—her face the picture of confusion, "He's your person? He's who you're most afraid of?"

"Silly, isn't it?" Leopold says. "Afraid of little old me, the husband who only ever wanted to do right by her."

That's rich, what a pretentious tool, and god, he longs to put him in his place.

Snow backs away from her dad toward them. "Regina, what's going on?"

She grabs his hand so tight it hurts, but he squeezes back as best he can. He doesn't know exactly what's going through her mind right now, but with Snow's reactions, he'd wager she's freaking out about Snow finding out her father's true colours.

His, "It's okay, love," is barely louder than a breath, and her grip eases a bit, but she's thrown he can tell. His heart aches for her, for what's about to happen, and he hates that there is nothing he can do.

Regina doesn't answer Snow's question and instead addresses the King, her tone cool and collected. "You're not my husband anymore. What's it going to take to get that key?"

The King makes a show of thinking it over, which causes Snow to plead, "Daddy, just hand it over, that's my  _daughter_ in there, your granddaughter. What are you doing?"

He turns to her so sickly sweet. "I'm sorry, honey, if I could give it to you I would, but I can't, it has to be Regina."

"Then give it to her," Snow insists.

"I will," says the King, but there's no way this will be that easy, he knows there will be some trick.

Then the King says, "She just has to come get it."

He knows it fazes her, but still Regina doesn't react, also doesn't move forward, doesn't make any effort to grab it. She needs a minute, he realizes, needs to find the strength within to touch him without giving him the satisfaction of showing how it still affects her.

"You can do this, love," he whispers, which causes the King to remark, "It's rude to whisper, lover boy."

He ignores the King, which angers him. "Ignoring your King? What kind of manners are those?"

He can't help but bite back. "You were never my King. My loyalty lies with the Queen."

That gives him pause and he watches as the King turns to his daughter. "My darling Snow, where do your loyalties lie? How can you be here with her, after what she did to me?"

"It's not that simple, Daddy," Snow protests.

"Actually it is, she killed me. She killed your father and yet you never avenged me, never took your place as the rightful ruler. She should never have been Queen—"

"You're  _damn_  right I shouldn't have been," Regina bites, and he sees the flash of regret for breaking her composure before the mask slips back on. "I never wanted to be Queen."

"Bullshit, every girl wants to be Queen, I gave you the thing everyone dreamed of, and you never could find it in that sad little heart to be grateful. Instead, you repaid my kindness by orchestrating my death. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

He's still stuck on kindness because everything he knows of how the King treated Regina is the exact opposite of that. He needs to correct him, needs to do something to prove that that's a lie, but this is not his battle, he needs to just sit and keep his rapidly rising temper under control.

"Can't say that I do," Regina sasses, though it's a little half-assed, doesn't have the sting of her usual bite.

"Daddy, please, just give her the key, don't do it for her, do it for me, for my daughter, please."

The King smiles at her. "I'm helping as best as I can, and I wish I could do more, but she has to come and get it, I don't make the rules."

"Regina, come on," Snow urges and god, he almost wishes she wasn't here, but at the same time he thinks her presence is tempering the King.

Regina takes two steps, him following beside her, and the King tsks, "No, can't bring lover boy with you, has to be just me and you, just like old times, my dear sweet wife."

He fucking hates this man, hates him with a burning passion that is threatening to consume him. Regina swallows, exhales, and squeezes his hand once more, then drops it.

She walks toward him with her back straight, eyes forward, she's trying to be unaffected, but he sees right through it. Sees the slight shake in her palms, the quickness in her breath, the way she's trembling ever so slightly. It would be imperceptible if he wasn't staring this hard, if he didn't know her this well.

But he does, and watching her like this is killing him. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the King gives her a once over, smirking, leering at her body like he has a right to it. Oh no, no fucking way. The nerve of this asshole. He wants to kill him, even though he knows he's dead, wants to pound him into the ground until he can't make that stupid smirk any longer.

He would in a second if Regina would allow it, but she won't, so he tamps it down. His head is starting to throb from the force of keeping his burning rage in check.

She stops three feet in front of him, but apparently it's not close enough because the King pulls his hand back, forcing her to step in so she can reach for the key. A fucking power move he can't stand.

Not your fight, not your fight, that's what he plays over and over in his head to keep him from strutting over there and clocking this disgusting prick.

Regina grabs for the key with a shaky hand and his heart aches for her, he cannot imagine what this is doing to her, the kind of strength it requires to do this.

The moment her hand grips the key ever so slightly she starts to pull back, but the King flips his hands, grabbing her by the wrists and he sees red while she freezes. "Ah, you finally learned to be a good girl and not fight me."

And oh no. Fuck that. The rage that's been crawling under his skin flys out in full force and he's over there in an instant, pulling the bastard's hands off of Regina, yelling, "You don't get to touch her, you son of a bitch," before connecting his fist with the King's face. There's a harsh crack, and if he was alive, his nose would be broken.

His own hand hurts like a bitch from the force of his punch. The King's face is hard, angry, mean, and this is the man no one ever saw but Regina. This is the man that terrorized her night after night when she was still a child.

He wants to punch him again, just for the satisfaction of the shock of pain that crossed the King's face, but Regina tells him, "No!" so he doesn't. He backs away, glaring at the King the entire time.

Regina pins the King to the wall with her magic, keeping him in place as she tells him, "You don't scare me."

She walks away, toward Emma's cell and turns the key, and when the door opens, the King disappears.

Regina sees it, she must, because she leans against the door of the cell, head falling, taking in short, quick, hysterical breaths. He's at her side in a second, rubbing her back softly, whispering "he's gone," "it's okay" and "I love you," over and over, until she stands up again, slowly coming back.

Snow joins them then, her face distraught, clearly at a loss for words, "Regina, I, I'm so sorry—"

"Now's not the time," Regina says firmly, dismissively, and Snow nods. Regina passes her the key. "Try this on Hook's cell while I try and figure out how to unfreeze her."

He stands back not wanting to get in the way, but also wanting to stay close. Regina's acting the part of fine, but he knows she's not, knows that affected her more than she may ever say, and he has a crippling urge to comfort her, one he knows would annoy her if he voiced or acted on it.

Snow gets into Killian's cell without issue as Regina chews her lip, anxiously circling around Emma.

"You'll get this, love," he tells her, a reassurance she ignores, but that's fine, he wasn't expecting a response. She tries a few things, and each time a spell fails she huffs louder, her frustration evident.

"What if we take them out of here?" David suggests and, while that sort of makes sense, he'd rather not be carrying someone through the long miles they travelled to reach this section. But he's also worried about Hades, he has this gnawing feeling their luck in not seeing him is about to run out.

Regina, "Hmms," and then he feels the pull of being transported. They end up back in the loft, Killian and Emma springing back to life once their feet touch the floor.

"You found me," Emma cries, hugging her mother tightly.

He and Killian share an awkward hug as Killian apologizes for what he did as the Dark One. He almost tells him there's no need, given that Killian died for his sins, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't still a bit angry about what his friend did, even with him doing the right thing in the end.

"Henry?" Regina yells and, when there's no answer, she grabs her phone, hitting his speed dial, tapping her foot impatiently as it rings. "I thought David was going to keep him here," she hisses at him as she waits for Henry to pick up.

He shrugs, they probably just went for food, but he's not about to suggest that and risk getting his head bitten off. They've all just been through an emotional rollercoaster, they all need time to process.

"Where are you?" Regina asks and then listens.

"Get food where?" she asks suspiciously, and then, "Where's David?"

Then there's a terse, "We got Emma, come home soon," a pause and "Okay, love you, bye."

"What is it?" Snow asks.

"He was cagey, he was lying to me, I'm sure of it, but I don't know why."

"He'll be back soon, love," he reassures, "I'm sure you will get your answer then."

"So what have I missed?" Killian asks and it breaks the tension, has them all laughing as they settle in to tell him all about their adventures in the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come as soon as I finish it. Please let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've rescued Killian and Emma is time to get the hell out of the Underworld. When they finally come face to face with Hades Robin and Regina have a choice to make.

Henry comes back alone, and though he claims David of Doncaster decided to go back to camp once Regina called that just doesn't sound right. He and Regina are both suspicious, especially because Henry comes back with his pants ripped at the knee and his feeble 'I caught them on a nail' story makes no sense.

While the other David was updating Emma and Killian on their adventures in the Underworld over the past four days—god how has it only been four days, it feels like a lifetime—Snow had pulled Regina aside and murmured a whispered apology he has no doubt was about her father.

Regina had brushed it off, but hesitantly, and he thinks she actually wants to talk about it, was going to suggest they do just that when Henry finally arrived.

Henry slinks off to "change his pants," which is totally a flimsy excuse to avoid more questions.

Regina goes to follow Henry but he stops her, "Give him a minute love."

"He's lying, I know he is."

That makes two of them. "I know, but let him come to you, we've had a hard day, let's not push it." Ironically, the only person his flimsy excuse seemed to work on was Emma who's supposed to have a lie detecting 'superpower' (at least so she claims, though he very much doubts she does).

"I just…" she sighs, "As he's getting older he's getting more distant and he wants so badly to be an adult, to be a hero and he's just not there yet."

"I know, and I think to a certain extent he knows that too. He's a teenager." She grimaces at that reminder, which makes him chuckle as he goes on, "and that's what they do, but he's got a great mom who put his head on straight."

"I don't like that he lied to my face."

"I know, I don't either, but I'm sure there's a reason for it."

"Regina," Snow starts hesitantly, "I, um, can we talk?"

She's conflicted, he can tell, he thinks because of Henry but he can't be sure, so he whispers, "Go ahead love, we're all here if Henry decides he's ready to talk, unless you aren't ready."

She keeps her voice low and Snow looks away. "No, I think we should, just try and get through to Henry, please."

"I will."

Snow takes his spot and he takes a seat on the couch squished in beside Emma and Killian. He tries to focus in on the conversation they are having with David about Emma's capture, but he's half distracted by Snow and Regina's whisperings in the corner.

After a few minutes, they announce they are going to Regina's vault. He gives Regina a soft kiss goodbye and then she and Snow disappear in a cloud of magic. There's no real privacy in the loft and he has no doubt that's why they are going to her vault, where they can have a real uninterrupted conversation and Regina will feel safe enough to open up.

He would have offered to accompany them but she wants him here and this really is something that is between the two of them, all he would be doing is offering moral support. He's a little nervous for her, knows how hard it is for her to talk about her marriage, remembers vividly the tears that fell and her mortification over them when she told him about it, late one night.

Sometime after they left Henry comes down for a glass of water. He sits and chats with Emma for a while, but he doesn't seem like himself. He listens to Emma's stories but he just seem himself.

He's paying more attention to Henry than Emma but he catches the gist of Emma's story of her arrival. By some miracle, it seems Emma actually learned some helpful information before she was captured. They might be able to bring Killian back, that is if she can find the 'Nectar of the Gods' for Killian to drink. It seems almost too convenient and he can't help but wonder if it's some kind of trap, a trick Hades is playing to give her false hope.

She, of course, has no idea where it is—because life is never that damn simple—but is determined to stay down here, at least until she finds it. He thinks that's a terrible idea, that they need to focus on finding a way out of here, but is outvoted by everyone else. He prays Regina will be able talk some sense into them. It's not that he doesn't want Killian back, he does, it's just they've already risked so much and spending more time down here seems like a recipe for disaster.

Though it's four against one—though really three because he doesn't think Henry should have a vote—the decision to stay isn't final and won't be until Regina and Snow get back and add in their perspectives. He hopes they can sway the group but if not they better find this nectar and a way out fast. He's already missed four days with his daughter and son and he'd rather not miss anymore.

He thinks Snow feels the same way, she had been asking about the baby one morning which led into a conversation about Neal that made her go wistful. Neal's only just beginning to walk and hasn't spoken yet.

"Is it bad that I'm hoping he doesn't until we are back?" she asked and then laughed like it was a joke and changed the subject. The implication had been clear, she didn't want to miss a second child's first word.

If he can get Snow on his side then it's three and against three (or four, if you count Henry, which he doesn't) and he's counting on Snow to flip David.

They leave that be and eat a very late dinner. He hopes Regina makes something for her and Snow, they've all barely eaten and he'd hate for them to go to bed without dinner.

After they finish cleaning up Emma yawns and asks where she should sleep, which makes him realize there are no longer enough beds in the loft. He suggests she and Hook take the bed he and Regina have been sleeping in—He's planning on staying up to make sure she's okay after her conversation with Snow and he's sure she can create them a much more comfortable bed now that her magic is back.

David too wanders off to bed, it has been a long hard emotional day so he doesn't blame him. He is also emotionally exhausted but he'll wait up for Regina, worst case scenario he'll fall asleep on the couch and will wake up when she gets back, but he thinks he will make it waiting because he's anxious to know how she is, how she's doing.

Henry's sitting silently, brooding, so Robin lets him do just that. He'll speak up if he wants to, but if not Robin's not going to force him.

They sit in silence for several minutes, his mind wandering as he aimlessly stares, wondering how the conversation with Snow is going, wanting to know that Regina's okay. He focuses on that to avoid revisiting the confrontation with his father. It doesn't work entirely but every time it starts to replay he consciously focuses on something else.

His meandering thoughts are interrupted by a quiet, "I broke my promise," from beside him.

He turns so he can look at Henry, confused for a moment, until he remembers that day in Regina's kitchen, making Henry swear he wouldn't go off on his own.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Henry nods, then looks down shamefully, "I just wanted to help and when the other David took me for lunch we ran into the Apprentice. Then I, uh, went to the bathroom and slipped off."

He's suddenly very concerned David of Doncaster is still out looking for Henry and he needs to tell him he's okay.

Henry must see that on his face because he assures, "He found me after and I apologized, and swore not to do it again. I told him I wanted to tell you guys what I did myself and that's why he let me come in alone. Convincing him of that is part of why it took me so long to get back. I was worried if he came upstairs he would tell you all what I did."

Robin sighs, well at least Henry apologized but still, he owes his friend one as well.

"I, um, I wanted to… well, you see, the Apprentice confirmed the quill was a living thing so it would be in the Underworld. I didn't tell the whole truth about what I wanted to do with it when I was asking Mom if she could track it... I do want to help the trapped souls but I also thought if I could find it then I could fix the story and get us all out of here."

"And did you?"

"Sort of, I found the quill but I forgot about the ink and... I ran into Cruella."

His eyebrows shoot up, "What happened?"

"Well… that's when I realized how dumb my plan was because I was all alone and..." His voice softens and cracks, "she said she was going to kill me to make up for Emma killing her."

Henry's breath hitches, "I really thought I was going to die," his eyes well up and Robin scoots closer, rubbing his hand down Henry's back soothingly. He'd give him a hug but he's not sure it would be well received, so he sticks to this.

"I probably would have if it wasn't for David and the Apprentice. David was with me when I talked to the Apprentice and together they easily figured out what I was doing. I went to the obvious place first, the Sorcerer's Mansion and that's where it was, and also where Cruella got me."

He shudders, can't help it, that was way, way too close and though he knows it didn't happen, Henry is here safe beside him it's still unnerving, especially after the day he's had.

Henry is so scared, still, he can tell and so the last thing he needs right now is a lecture. He'll get one, later, or more likely a multitude of them from every member of his family.

Henry's waiting for the inevitable scolding so he tells him, "I'm not going to yell at you, you know what you did was wrong and I'm just glad you are okay. It worked out this time, but we can't lose you Henry, you have a huge family that loves you and needs you."

Henry sniffles, then looks away, wiping the few tears he's clearly embarrassed about, which leads Robin to say one more thing. "It's okay to cry you know, that was scary, tears are a natural reaction to fear."

Henry still looks embarrassed so he confides, "I cried today too you know. To get to Emma we had to face the person we feared most in the Underworld and I was terrified."

Henry looks at him concerned and then bless his heart asks, "Are you okay?"

"I am, it was just a lot, and I'm not ashamed I cried." He actually is, but that's his father's influence and he's determined not to pass down any of the toxic masculinity his childhood was infested with, so it's a lie, one he uses on Roland as well, and one he refuses to feel bad about.

"You have to let your emotions out, it's not healthy to keep everything inside. All that be a man stuff is bullshit." He grimaces as he realizes what he's said, he tries not swear in front of Henry but he got a little caught up.

"It is bullshit." Henry agrees and then they share an awkward little laugh that spins out into full on guffaws because that is the first time that they've sworn in front of each other. It's rather silly, his avoidance of vulgar language with Henry, he's a teenager, he's not Roland, and the lack of hesitance in repeating the phrase to him tells him Henry probably talks like that with his friends, as teenage boys do.

When they've settled down Henry asks, "Robin, do you think we could wait to tell Mom until tomorrow? I swear I'll tell her first thing I just… it's been a long day and I kind of want to sleep." It's punctuated with a yawn and one he doesn't think is for dramatic effect. They've both let out a fair few throughout the night.

"That's fine, but just know that if you don't tell her I will okay."

Henry nods, then surprises him by giving him a hug as he whispers, "Thanks Robin, you're just really easy to talk to."

"Any time Henry, seriously," he says as Henry stands to make his way upstairs.

He catches the slight smile on his face before Henry turns so all he can see is his back.

Now he waits. He's tired too, exhausted really. He entertains himself for a while, or tries to anyway. His eyes start to get heavy and he lays down—just to rest his eyes for a minute—it's not like he will fall asleep on this uncomfortable couch.

* * *

His father is shaking him, shaking him and screaming at him words he can't understand as he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to stay still. He's closed off, trying to find a calm inside of himself, waiting for it to stop. Through his haze he hears "Robin," in a feminine tone, and what?

He awakes with a start, Regina bent down hovering over him, shaking his arms as she murmurs, "Robin wake up."

His heart is beating so fast and he looks up at her in shock, shaking his head as he realizes it was just a dream. Fuck, normally his nightmares like this are of… others—one specific person he'd rather not think of— it's been years since he dreamed of his father.

"S'rry love," he mutters trying to shake off the lingering remnants of fear. God he hopes this is a one time thing, a product of seeing his father today and not a resurgence of those nightmares that used to haunt him. He already has a different set to deal with, lets not add his father into the mix.

"Nightmare?" she asks her eyes sympathetic, hand soothingly rubbing down his arm.

"Yeah," he confirms sitting up to make space for her on the couch. He stretches and something pulls, his back aching and his neck kinked from the funny position he fell asleep in.

"How did it go with Snow?" he asks once they've settled, legs touching, his arm around her shoulder, his hand dancing restlessly.

"Good, I, um, think that was probably long overdue. It helped actually, I was worried it would make me feel worse but it didn't, the opposite in fact."

"Mm that's good," he says as his hand shifts to card through her hair.

She shivers on contact, then melts into him. "It was hard and I had to stop a couple of times, but it was necessary and I feel, well drained, but also… settled and closer to Snow than I ever have been. I, uh, underestimated her or overestimated  _his_ influence I'm not sure, but either way. I didn't tell her everything, or I didn't go into detail but she knows the gist and she asked some questions. It killed me because she said sorry, like it was her fault, and lord knows, after how long I misplaced the blame onto her I couldn't let  _her_ think that way."

She sighs, "Now I'm just beat but I went to our bed and it's occupied."

"Yeah sorry love, I would have warned you if I were awake. Wasn't planning on konocking out like that."

She shrugs, "It's been a long day. Now, are we supposed to share this couch?" she asks with an arched brow. "Because I don't think it would be very comfortable or even fit the both of us."

He laughs. "I was counting on my amazingly talented girlfriend to make us a bed."

She chuckles then gestures for him to stand up and guides him to the corner. "Why just a bed?"

He's confused for a second and then he watches as a wall goes up closing off the living room and giving them some much needed privacy.

"It's soundproofed too," she adds with a smirk.

He sighs, too tired for  _that_ and then she continues and he's glad he didn't open his mouth. "So we won't be woken up by the Charming's stomping around in the morning. I swear it's like Charming wears lead socks with the amount of noise he makes just moving around the kitchen."

While David is loud, he's not  _that bad_  but he lets that slide, too tired for even some playful ribbing. She magics on some pyjamas, her clothes appearing in a neatly folded pile on the chair, and his pyjama pants appearing on the table. He strips as she gets into bed, relishing the feel of comfortable pyjamas and not the awful ones that were here when they arrived, that they had to use until Regina got her magic back.

They settle into bed cuddled up together. Regina is out like a light in under five minutes and he lets the slow rhythm of her breathing lull him back to sleep.

* * *

He wakes twice with a start. The first time after thinking he'd woken up, only to find himself frozen in the bed as his father approached with a knife. He couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't think anything except how he needed to move and couldn't. He fought and fought with his body to just do something, anything, but it wouldn't cooperate. Then, just as the knife lowered to Regina's chest he woke up sweating, heart racing, had to take a good look around the room to make sure no one else was there.

Regina had stayed asleep and he slowly calmed himself in her embrace taking comfort in her restful slumber. When she woke him up kicking and screaming an hour or so later he realized it likely hadn't been all that peaceful.

They had slowly settled back to sleep after calming frazzled nerves and that time he slept and woke peacefully.

It's pitch black in their little makeshift room but a look at his phone tells him it's already 9:30 am. Regina's still asleep, and he's loathe to disturb her when she looks so settled, but he has to pee and his mouth is rather foul, so he slides carefully out of bed, trying his damnedest not to jostle anything. He succeeds but then walks right into the wall cursing softly at his not so brilliant plan of keeping the lights off in a brand new space.

He hears her shuffle and sees her reach for his side then open her eyes with a bleery, "Robin?"

He walks to her side, minding the walls and the tight space this time and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm right here love, just about to use the loo."

"M'kay," is all he gets back as her eyes flutter back shut. It's not like Regina to sleep in so late, but she needs it and he's not about to tell her what time it is because he knows she'd get up if she knew. The darkness is helping her, he thinks, tricking her into thinking it's the night still and he's keeping his fingers crossed it will stay that way until she's fully rested.

Everyone is awake and crammed into the leftover space when Regina emerges an hour later. She takes down the wall and bed as soon as she emerges, putting everything back exactly how it was. The loft is far too small for all of them but maybe they can find a way out and then won't have to worry about this ever again.

Emma pitches her stupid ass plan once Regina's eaten and he's delighted when she shoots it down vehemently. And even better Snow takes their side so it's three to three and he smirks when Regina informs Henry his vote absolutely doesn't count after his shenanigans yesterday. True to his word Henry had told her first thing that morning, bravely before her coffee. God, he's been so thankful for magic and the delicious brew that magically concocted coffee maker makes, it has made this second half of their jaunt to the Underworld that much more pleasant.

Henry got a nice long morning lecture, parts of which had him snickering because he had also eavesdropped on Snow's lecture which shared some striking similarities. He wonders if Snow learned her style from Regina, can imagine she would have been on the receiving end of a fair few in the earlier days—before Regina was trying to kill her and was only trying to make her life miserable.

There are heated words back and forth between Emma, Snow and Regina and he just sits back and waits, it's selfish of Emma to ask this of them, and he knows (or at least he hopes it really hard) that one of Killian or David will break, though his money is on David.

He never does find out because there is a knock at the door which Henry grabs. Henry's timid, "Guys," stops the conversation.

"Ah perfect, silence for my grand ol' introduction," says a man he has no doubt is Hades, from the flaming hair and the way he walks in like he owns the place. He walks right up to Regina takes her hand and bows confirming his suspicion with his, "Hades, Lord of the Underworld, at your service."

"To what do I owe the… honour?" she asks cooly.

"I've come to make a deal."

This can't be happening, what could the Lord of the Underworld want with Regina.

"You see," Hades continues, "Two of you are able to help me and in exchange, a little quid pro quo, I'll help all of you."

Regina and who? Oh god, he had better not mean Henry. He can't help himself he blurts out, "What's the catch?"

Hades turns, gives him a once over before going, "Ah, just the other person I was looking for, Robin Hood. I would say pleasure to meet you but, to be honest, I wouldn't mean it. You've had something that I want and you didn't even realize what you had."

He has absolutely no idea what the bloody hell Hades is talking about. Regina's snarky, "What do you want Hades?" breaks the confused silence.

"It's simple really. A shot with your sister." Okay wait, hang on, he wants her sister, as in Zelena, as in Hades Lord of the Underworld and Zelena. What the actual Hell is happening?

Hades sighs. "You see I'm quite fond of her but she refuses to give me chance."

This can't be real, Hades wants Zelena and she won't give him a chance and somehow Hades thinks that they can help with that. He's shaking his head, barely contained amusement threatening to spill out because this is just so ridiculous and of course, of course, the most wicked person he knows of is being pursued by the Lord of the Underworld.

It's some sick twisted fate or karma or whatever and he's reacting oddly, he knows he is but better than feeling sick and disgusted, right? This shouldn't be this funny and yet given everything that's happened in the Underworld it just is and he's not about to analyze that.

He gets himself under control enough to ask, "So what exactly do you want  _us_  to do?"

"She's quite upset about how you separated her from her daughter. If you could help me reunite them I think it would a long way toward showing her how much I care for her."

It's not funny anymore. Oh no, oh god no, he can't let her back into his daughter's life, not without he or Regina there to supervise to make sure she doesn't disappear with her. He doesn't let himself wonder whether she will hurt her, he has some faith there's a latent mother instinct in there that will keep his daughter safe from Zelena's brand of crazy. Her safety from Zelena, that's not his fear, at least not his worst one, but he is damn afraid she'll try and take his daughter away for good (or worse succeed).

"No," comes out of his mouth before he's even thought it through.

"I thought you might say that so let me tell you my terms, I think you will find them very favourable. You and Regina return Zelena to Storybrooke, and I give you, you  _all_ a way out of here."

Shit, shit, now that he can't turn down can he, but Zelena, and the baby and—

"And to make it even better, I'll even tell you where the fruit Emma is seeking lies, so that you can take the pirate with you too."

Emma gasps and Regina speaks up, "This sounds too good to be true." And he's inclined to agree, there's no way Hades doesn't have an agenda here.

"Well you all have a decision to make, trust me or don't, I'll be waiting at the Clock Tower in two hours and you can let me know what you've decided then. Just know this, the only way out of the Underworld is with my permission and assistance. Cerberus takes care of anyone who tries to escape. There has never been and never will be anyone who escapes. Anyone who leaves, does so on my terms."

He looks around, "Anyway, carry on, I'll see you in exactly two hours."

"Wait," Emma cries out, "What do you mean by the fruit I seek, I'm looking for the Nectar of the Gods."

Hades chuckles, "You are looking for a thing that does not exist, what your pirate needs is some pomegranate seeds, they grow in the hidden garden, one that you can only find if someone tells you where it is. If they," he gestures to Regina and Robin, "agree then I'll tell you its location. And if not, well then enjoy the rest of your lives, and what comes after, as residents of the Underworld."

With that, he vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

They are all shaken from the odd visit. It's Emma who speaks first and then angers the Hell out of him, when she says, "You have to do it, it's the only way."

"No offence," he growls, though he's really not sure he means it, "but you don't get a say this is a decision for Regina and I."

"No, it's not, this affects all of us."

Wow, she really is one to talk, "And you know why it affects all of us, because we had to come down here and rescue  _you_. If we hadn't come down here you'd still be in that jail cell so I'd appreciate a bit more respect and gratitude."

"You don't get to decide this on your own," she insists, and he is  _not_ having it.

He can see Regina's itching to say something but he's faster, his temper getting the best of him. "You're right  _I_ don't but this is Regina's and I's decision, this is about  _my daughter_  and you don't get a say."

Emma goes to bite back but Snow beats her to it and for the second time that day he's grateful for her. "Emma, this is not our business."

"You can't be ser—"

"Oh I am," she says in a tone that brooks no argument, "They get to decide whether they are helping Hades or not and we will stick by them no matter what they decide. Right?"

"Right!" comes from Henry and David, while Killian shifts uncomfortably and offers him a look that says sorry mate.

"And on that note," Regina starts grabbing his hand in hers, "We will be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is finished one scene is just giving me trouble so I'll post the rest as soon as I can :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina discuss Hades' offer and finally have a real talk about Zelena.  
> TW: discussions of sexual assault (not explicit)

He feels the pull of magic and opens his eyes to find they are in her vault. It's just like the one in Storybrooke— well, in detail anyway—but something's off, it has that creepy, just not right, unsettling aura that everything in the Underworld seems to have.

But this is good, is private, has some good memories associated with it—well, the reason version anyway. It's a place they can talk, really talk, finally have that conversation they've managed to avoid for far too long. Though he knows they should have talked about it, and kept telling himself to make the effort and just do it, every time he went to gather his courage he'd talk himself out of it, make excuses, convince himself it wasn't the right time.

It's just he doesn't know how to talk about it, doesn't know how to express what he feels because he's still very confused about it. He knows he shouldn't be, knows he should have gotten over it by now but he hasn't. It makes his skin crawl to think of, his belly goes tight, palms get sweaty, breath quickens. His feelings about it are a mess of guilt, loathing and how did he not know the person with him wasn't his wife, mixed with other things and all those feelings are easier to push down than deal with.

"I don't know where to start," he admits once they've settled sitting side by side on the trunk. It's not the most comfortable but it will do. "I feel like we need to talk about everything now but I don't know how to… I can't." He sighs frustrated, because two hours may seem like a long time but it's really not, not when he can't get his thoughts together into anything coherent and there's still so much to figure out.

Regina puts her hand on his leg and squeezes. "You don't have to say yes you know. This is your decision."

He turns his head to look at her and finds her staring, worrying her bottom lip with her top teeth as she waits him out. This is as good of an intro as any, let's him start out with the easier stuff, the only thing when it comes to this that he is certain of. "It is, and it's not, or… I don't want it to be. When I picture the future I see you as my daughter's mother Regina, not her."

Her eyes light up, the corners of her mouth upturning slightly. She looks genuinely touched, as if she hadn't expected this at all, but how could she not have? She's an incredible mother, and he wants that influence for Roland too.

He settles his hand over hers on his thigh and continues drawing strength from her touch. "We have to say yes, we need to get out of here, I just, I can't bear the thought of her taking my—our daughter—and if we aren't there how can we stop her?"

His heart is racing, this is one of his biggest fears. He feels chest tighten as the words flow out. Regina flips her hand, grasping his tightly and he focuses on that as she offers a solution he's been too freaked out to think of. "We'll cuff her, tell Hades that's part of the deal, no magic. She can come back to Storybrooke but only without magic."

And duh, god he's an idiot, that's what they were doing before, he doesn't know why he didn't think of that, but yes, that's reassuring. He feels silly, he should not have been worried about that, wouldn't have been if he had just thought. It galls him that with this, when it's about her, he can never seem to think straight.

His head hangs low. "Right, of course, okay I feel better about that, at least."

He brings his eyes back up as Regina speaks with conviction. "Robin, she doesn't get to have a role in your daughter's life just because Hades wants it."

He's stuck on the "your daughter," partially because he's stalling the rest of it, but mostly because he's sincere in his desire to have Regina as her mother. He shifts a little, bumps her knee as he twists his body to get a little closer, to see her better. Her hand still clasped in his and he squeezes it as he tells her, "Regina love I'm serious, if you'll have her, I want her to be our daughter. And I know that you know blood doesn't make a family it's love, so what's stopping you?"

She blushes cutely, and he's struck by just how beautiful she is. He loves that with her he can go from near panic, to absolutely besotted in under ten minutes.

He almost misses her, "I just… are you sure?"

Of course, he's sure and he can't for the life of him figure out why she thinks he wouldn't be. "I don't mean to pressure you, if you don't want that it's fine I understand this is hard for you."

She laughs incredulously, "Hard for me? Robin she… she raped you, to punish me—"

His chest tightens, and fuck all of that discomfort he thought has been washed away crashes through him even more intensely than before. Rape, that's not… he doesn't…god he might be sick.

"Sorry love—I, can we not use that word." He feels like his skin is crawling and he needs to escape, he can't—

"That's what it is."

He can't really explain it his aversion to it but just hearing it has him off kilter and shaky. He stands up to pace so he doesn't have to look at her, it's too much right now, he needs a minute. He should not be freaking out over this, it's ridiculous, but thinking that only makes him feel worse, more tense, more on edge, because he can't fucking handle anything it seems. Fuck, fuck, what is wrong with him, why is he like this? He takes a couple of breaths sends them deep down into his lower belly where the twisting pressure is threatening to rise up and up. He looks around, focusing in on the ingredients in the corner, on anything but  _that word_. He doesn't know why it throws him so much, but god does it ever.

When he feels less like running away he faces her again, her concern is evident in her eyes and that's just another reason to feel terrible, because he's upsetting her with his inability to keep it together, fuck. "You may be right," he doesn't think she is, but maybe that's the denial talking, "but I don't see it that way. I was a willing participant—"

"Because you thought she was Marian."

"Yes, I know that I," he shudders, "slept with Zelena, technically. But it doesn't feel that way. That memory—not that I want to go back to it—is tainted but it's not like I felt violated at the time, and it's not…" He trails off shaking his head. "When I try to wrap my head around it, it just makes my head hurt and my stomach feel ill. It's easier for me to deal with if I don't think about it like that. And really it's not the same, she didn't force me—"

"That doesn't mean it isn't. You consented to sleeping with Marian, not Zelena. Even without magic, sex by deception is illegal here."

"Be that as it may," and okay he didn't know that, how would someone even do that without magic? But that's neither here nor there. "It feels different to me and I don't like to think of it like that. Whether or not that's a good thing it's what works for me. I don't picture her as Marian, I can't. When I do, when I really think about the fact that all of that was Zelena I want to throw up. It's easier for me to just not."

Her face is skeptical but she nods, humouring him for now which helps loosen some of the tension in his chest. "Okay, but do you really want to go on like that? Pretending everything is fine when it's not. I'm not saying you have to agree with me but at some point, you have to sit down and work through it or it will eat you alive."

And isn't that the truth. "We've just been so busy, there's always a distraction, this constant danger and near death thing doesn't bode well for any kind of self-exploration."

She huffs, "True, but when we get back, and you don't have to do it alone, I think you should talk to someone, there are professionals who can help and it does help. I understand if you don't trust Doctor Hopper, he did get his PhD from my curse… There are people who do remote sessions, you'd just have to bend the truth a little."

And no he doesn't want to do that, he's fine with Doctor Hopper. Regina has seen him, and he knows he helped her, and if Doctor Whale can deliver babies thanks to a curse he trusts he can get some decent therapy. "I will, I promise. I want to sort through it all, it's just such a mess and when I try to sort through it I just feel gross and disgusting and used and angry. God, I'm so pissed and it's just all too much. And then I feel guilty even though I know I shouldn't and..." he sighs again, running one hand through his hair as he tries to gather his thoughts and not get too lost in feeling it all. This isn't the time for a breakdown, he's only just brought himself back from the edge, he needs to stay relatively calm.

He leans into the corner, using his elbow to brace himself. "I knew something was off, but I thought that I was the problem, that I had changed, that it was because I was clinging to you. I had no idea that it wasn't me it was her. And now it's clear and I just feel stupid, I should have known."

She stands as she tells him, "You can't blame yourself."

"I know that, logically, but in some ways I do, if I had been paying more attention, if I hadn't been so caught up in missing you, in comparing all the ways you two were different maybe I would have realized." He feels her arm settle on his back slowly moving up and down as his voice catches, " Maybe I would have realized the difference between her and the Marian that I knew."

"There are so many what-ifs," she says and he catches her little shrug as he turns his head to look at her. "You can't fixate on them, you can't change what happened. Sometimes I used to think 'well if I had just fought harder that first time maybe I could have scared him off' but that's not healthy, it doesn't help and I know now it probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway."

She shifts so that she's at his side, that one hand still wrapped around his waist, watching him. Everything she said all makes sense and he gets it he does, but he can't help it, can't help but think if he hadn't been so hung up on his own heartbreak he would have noticed the signs, could have saved them all this pain, but then he wouldn't have his daughter. He knew something was off, he did, but it was easy to dismiss it all. He was struggling and she manipulated him, playing right into his guilt over what a terrible husband he was. He was in love with someone else and she convinced him that if he acted the part, if they went through the motions, he'd get there.

He doesn't feel guilty that he wanted that, or he shouldn't—he does now with the truth out but didn't then—that he wanted to fall back in love with his wife and forget about Regina because the real Marian deserved better than a husband hung up on someone else (and someone that he shouldn't have been able to ever see again). Once the truth came out and she wasn't Marian it made him second guess  _everything_. Made all of it a mess he has barely begun to sort through and process.

He bends his head and presses a kiss to the top of hers, grateful for the time she's giving him, that she doesn't push. "I was trying to forget you, but I couldn't, but I wanted to, and  _that_ is something I struggle with now. There was just so much pain, I ached being apart from you and I wanted it to go away so I threw myself into trying to fall in love with my wife again."

"Robin I'm not mad."

"But maybe you should be, when we met at that bar you said it, I moved on—"

Her face falls, eyes dropping in shame. "I was wrong for saying that, I was in shock I wasn't thinking. You were the victim and I made it all about me when I should have been supporting you. I'm sorry."

"I don't… I couldn't process it then, it was easier to figure out what was next, if we had a chance, than to try and deal with the mess of emotions swirling in my head."

"Still," she says, using her one hand to push a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I should have been better in that moment and I wasn't."

He turns, stepping back a little so they aren't chest to chest and grasping that hand that was on his back. He locks his eyes on hers. "Honestly, it wouldn't have mattered what you said, I was too caught up in my own head and worried about Roland to have any kind of real conversation."

"Yes but—"

He's tired of talking in circles he waggles his finger back and forth between them. "No buts."

She huffs a soft chuckle at his action, her arched brow urging him to continue. "And as much as I hate Zelena, she gave me a daughter who I love and cherish and so I'm really trying to be okay with her. I think the time Camelot helped with that. You kept her away from me, which I greatly appreciated, and I was able to approach her on my own terms, get used to being in a room with her. The silence helped with that too, her taunts get me. I don't want them to but they do, and that bothers me. I don't want her to have any power over me."

She nods because she knows, of course, she knows. "I want to say it will get easier but…"

He shifts, standing still like this chatting is not the most comfortable but being face to face like this without all the twisting their former seat needed is more ideal. "I think that it will, being around her doesn't bother me in the same way it used to. Our situations are... different. What worries me more is that she'll glamour again. I, uh—" God this is mortifying to admit because he shouldn't be scared, Zelena was cuffed, couldn't access her magic when he had those dreams but he knows Regina won't judge him— "sometimes have nightmares that I'm with you, or Henry or Roland and then it's Zelana. I wake up in a cold sweat, heart racing."

She frowns, eye narrowing. "I haven't noticed, I, I didn't know… why don't you wake me? Lord knows I've woken you."

That's true, but that's because she screams in her sleep if she's having a nightmare, whereas, he gets paralyzed, frozen he can't move, can't speak, and when he wakes up petrified he still has another moment of inaction and then there's the fact that, "It's easier for me, when I'm with you, or when Roland falls asleep in my bed, which I've been encouraging on the nights I'm not with you. It grounds me if I wake up and someone is there, someone I know is real and true and not… someone else."

"I want you to wake me, I want to help."

He grimaces, because, well, he has. "Normally, just touching you, feeling you in my arms is enough, um, but there have been a couple of times I needed… more."

She smirks and he knows she gets what he means. He feels a little guilty about having woken her in the middle of the night for sex, but the few times he did he always made it worth her while. "And here I thought those late night seductions were just a product of our busy lives."

He laughs then, breaking the mood as she had likely intended with her comment. "Well that too, alone time is hard to come by when life is constantly in crisis."

She laughs too, any tension she was holding now gone. She looks up at him with an impish smile that makes his heart stutter as she steps in, one hand trailing down his arm as she kisses his cheek softly. He still has that low-grade nervousness, that tremor in his lower belly threatening to rise at any point, but it's easier to manage, or ignore at least, now, in this moment, with her.

He remembers her "to punish me" from much earlier and he can't let that slide. "I don't blame you, you know—"

She stiffens, leaning back away from him, all that tension coming back into her, which makes his pulse rise in reaction. "You should! This is all my fault, if I hadn't been in love with you, she never would have done this."

She's not looking at him anymore so he reaches for her, hand stroking over her face tilting her chin ever so slightly. She follows his cue, brings her eyes to his so he can tell her this. "Yes and if Gold hadn't tried to kill her, she wouldn't have been able to go back in time and play out that farce as Marian. It's not that simple and the last thing I want is you shouldering any blame when you've been my rock, kept me sane through all of this. I don't think I'd have been able to deal with it—not that I've done much of that—without you. You've been so good to me and stayed with me, came back, after all, that and I know it's not easy for you."

She shakes her head, and looks down again, then back up at him her face pained. "It is and it isn't, I love you and I want to be with you. I want to help raise your daughter, I just can't help but think your life would be so much better if you had never crossed paths with me."

No, she cannot think  _that_. "Love my life is so much  _better_  because of you, because I love you. I would go through it all and more, again, if it meant I'd end up with you."

She looks like she might cry, has that overly soft look that he's only ever seen her give him and Henry, the one that he loves oh so much. Of course, he didn't bring his bow because why would he need it, and he's angry at himself because this would be a great opportunity to give her that ring, with whatever meaning she wants it to have and with the added bonus of ending this uncomfortable conversation. And shit, that's him avoiding again, which he told himself he wasn't going to do.

She's still smiling softly as he finds the will to continue. "And I know I barely know her, but I love our daughter and I cannot wait to watch her grow up. It helps make all of that shit bearable. If I didn't go through that farce with Zelena I wouldn't have her and I wouldn't trade her for anything."

Regina's voice cracks as she admits, "I'm afraid I won't be able to love her properly. What if every time I hold her all I think of is Zelena's face when she gloated over how you shared a child, something I can never give you?"

That might kill him, but he's going to keep that to himself. "I don't need another child Regina, our family the way it is, is perfect and I had that same fear. I was worried everything was going to make it so I couldn't love her, but god I do, so much. I'm sure it will be the same for you. And if it isn't well, we will figure that out, together. Maybe we can talk to Doctor Hopper together, make an appointment to help us with this. We've been dancing around it but she's here, we can't do that anymore we need to be comfortable with this, for her."

She nods ever so slightly. "That's a good idea. I guess then just I need to know how you feel about Zelena having a relationship with her. I know you said you wanted that, but don't feel like you have to do that just because I suggested it."

He's quick to reassure. "No love, I think it's important and good for both of them. Zelena will change or she won't and if she doesn't then we will deal with that. But I want our daughter to know Zelena, I don't want her to grow up hating us because we kept them apart."

She shifts, moving over slightly so she can lean against the wall, an action he mirrors. "I just don't want to push you. I feel like I haven't known where you were at, and I never wanted to make things worse for you... but you need to know that  _I'm here_."

That piece of hair has fallen in her face again so he tucks it in and she smiles at him, a silent thank you. "I felt the same love, I knew you were hurting and I wanted to help but I just didn't know how. I think that we are both guilty of pushing things aside and saying we will get to them later, trying to spare each other's feelings. We like to keep things in, you and I, and if we are going to make this work long term we need to be better at expressing what we feel by saying the hard things—" God he's terrible at that but it stops now, it has to— "It's something I struggle with a lot, always have, but I'm in this for the long haul and I'm willing to put in the work be a little uncomfortable sometimes to make us better."

Her eyes are shining, wet with unshed tears, that he hopes are happy ones. This has been an intense, all over the place conversation and he's not entirely sure where she's at, if she's feeling his love or lost in her self-loathing.

"I am too, and you are right, it's hard for me to open up but I need to, we both do."

He smiles then, filled with happiness that she too is in it for the long haul. He can't resist it, he leans over and presses a kiss to her lips, it's supposed to be chaste but she deepens it, pulling him in closer. Who is he to resist, why would he want to?

He's breathless when the kiss breaks and she states, "God, I love you."

He looks down at his watch they still have some time, not a lot but some. "So, we're telling Hades yes but only if we can cuff her."

"Yeah, I can't help but think this is some sort of trap but he seemed… sincere in his affections which was just odd. I have no idea how they even met."

He's not sure he really cares but, "Perhaps we will find out."

* * *

Hades is waiting for them when they transport to the Clock Tower, right on time. He gives them a once over then arches his brow. "Ah, I knew you'd make the right choice now shall we?"

"First," Regina says coolly, "we have a condition."

"You aren't really in a place to be making bargains here, Your Majesty, I've been more than fair."

"Be that as it may if you want our help this is what it's going to take." Hades sighs and nods his acquiescence. "We will take her back to Storybrooke, but cuffed, so she can't use her magic, can't steal the baby when we are on our way back for everyone else."

Hades pretends to ponder for a moment, as Robin fights the urge to roll his eyes over Hades' ridiculous antics. Finally, Hades remarks, "Well, that's fair, any other demands?"

He speaks up then, "No that's all."

Hades smiles, "Wonderful."

Regina reminds, "We'll need to stop and get the cuff from Gold's shop."

Hades laughs, "Nonsense, here you go," and with a flick of his hand, a cuff appears which he offers to Regina.

How do they know this will work? If Hades is on Zelena's side this could easily be defective. Regina seems to have the same thought because she cuffs herself and then tries to make a fireball. When one doesn't appear she looks at Hades expectantly.

"Something you need?" he asks innocently and God, he is so sick of all this dancing around, he cannot wait to get out of the Underworld and not have to deal with insufferable assholes.

"Yes," she snarls, "take this damn thing off of me so we know that we can trust you."

"So dramatic," Hades sighs, but does as she asks. He gives her the cuff back, she holds it in her hand as he transports them.

They land in Oz and it's just as he remembers from so many years ago. Who knew he would ever come here again? He certainly hadn't planned on it. It's dark and not just inside the castle outside as well. He realizes that it's late evening, when it was mid-day when they left the Underworld, one of the many things that is off about it.

"Who dares enter my castle?" sneers Zelena, pausing when she sees them. The sound of her voice makes his skin crawl, still a bit on edge from his talk with Regina but he forces himself to breathe it away, he's better than this, he can handle her, has before, will again. "Hades, and with Regina, Robin, what is going on? What are you all doing here?"

Regina answers, holding the cuff up. "We're returning you to Storybrooke, but only if you'll agree to be cuffed until I can figure out a way to make it so you can't leave with the baby."

Her eyes are hopeful but her voice tells a different story, a defence mechanism perhaps, "Worried I'll be a better Mommy? Ridding me of my magic won't change the fact that she's mine, not yours."

"Actually," he starts, flinching a little when Zelena's eyes pierce into his, reminding him of when she impersonated Regina, ugh, now is not the time for that. "She's not yours, not really, you have to earn her and taking this cuff is the first step to doing that. Just because you gave birth to her doesn't mean you are worthy of having a role in her life. You will get to visit her supervised, but that's it, until you can prove yourself."

He lets her break the eye contact, stealing any bit of the upper hand he can. It's stupid but gives him just a little bit of satisfaction and he will take what he can get.

She sasses back, not that he expected anything else. "Oh so I'm some charity case then, is that how this going to go?"

"You can call it whatever you like sis, but that's the deal, take it or leave it."

She hesitates face going haughty before falling. "I just want to know her."

"And you will... if you follow the rules."

She surprises him when she doesn't fight any further just offers her wrist to Regina. Thank god because he's still tense and a bit raw, such that he can't handle her like he normally does. Once Zelena's cuffed she asks, "Now what?"

"Now I'll take you back to Storybrooke," says Hades.

Her eyes light up, "You… you did this."

He nods, "I did."

"For me."

"For you."

God, this a weird moment and he'd really rather not think about this budding romance. He had hoped it was one-sided because what will it mean for his daughter if Zelena falls for Hades. It's bad enough to have to deal with Zelena on her own. Shit, breathe, he needs to breathe, in and out, no need to make problems where there are none yet. He will not have a breakdown in front of Zelena, she will not get the satisfaction of knowing how she affects him.

"Shall we?" asks Regina impatiently and god he could not agree more, the faster they get this over with, the faster they can get back to Storybrooke and make sure Zelena is following the rules.

Hades transports them again and they land in Storybrooke. He wonders if he can perhaps visit his son, but it's late, well only 8 pm according to his phone (that has somehow adjusted from Underworld to Storybrooke time) but that's Roland's bedtime and if all goes well he'll be back by morning to take his son home for good.

"Thank you for this," Zelena whispers to Hades as if they weren't the ones she should be thanking. He catches Regina's eye roll and covers his own awkward grimace. The good thing is, while he's feeling disgusted right now, it's not solely because of Zelena's presence, in fact, most comes from this odd behaviour that would probably be comical in a different situation.

"I thought all you wanted was your revenge, but you've shown me that's not true."

Oh god, this is… He does not need to be around for Zelena's love life. He's been in worse situations but god he needs to get out of this one.

"I told you all I want is you."

That's some line. He looks at Regina and she's just as dumbfounded as him, he doesn't want to push Hades since he is helping them but by god, could they do this another time. Is that really too much to ask?

Zelena leans in and kisses Hades and that's it, he turns looking away, this is just far too weird. It was not okay but... passable before, and now it's reminding him that he's kissed her and that's just something he does not want to think about. He shakes it off and when he turns back they've parted staring entranced at each other and he's had enough. He will not think about what this will mean for his daughter, he won't, that's just too much.

He coughs, and the spell is broken, thank god. "Shouldn't we be getting back?"

If Hades doesn't agree, he's going to lose it, he cannot handle this right now. "Yes, right. I'll be back for you my darling, I promise."

He might vomit if they get all goo-eyed again but Hades just turns and then pulls them back to the Underworld. What an asshole, transporting them without warning is just a dick move, leaves him disoriented when they land in the loft and scare the shit out of Snow, Emma, and Charming. He's relieved to be back which is just its own odd feeling but he pushes that aside, his relief has to be over getting away from Zelena, not because he's attached to this place. And besides, they are going home soon, that is what matters.

Hades walks over to Emma and whispers something in her ear and she nods, eyes lighting up.

"Well then..." Hades says slowly, drawing everyone's attention, "You've fulfilled your end of the bargain and I will fulfil mine, three hours is plenty of time to grab the fruit and save the pirate so meet me at Clock Tower then and I'll let you all go."

"Simple as that?" Regina asks voice coloured with suspicion.

"Simple as that. And you know, you really should start to trust me seeing as if all goes well I'll be dating your sister."

He hates himself for asking but, "How would that work, aren't you trapped down here?"

"I can visit the world above, just not stay."

And okay well that's good at least, that should help minimize his influence on his daughter's life. That whole situation is just another thing that they will have to deal with, but for now, he's going to focus on the relief of finally going home.

* * *

Henry makes the best use of their remaining time in the Underworld. He had the quill but no ink, and his mothers both offered their blood. Regina's blood worked and when she mused that was probably why Pan actually wanted her blood he couldn't help but marvel over how astute she is.

They are merely directing traffic, holding the line as Henry writes people their unfinished business as fast as possible. Henry won't be able to get through them all, that's why they are here, managing the crowd, that and what else is there for them to do.

Henry's written a ton, one storybook almost emptied of pages, but the line is still long and they need to go soon. Emma and Killian should be back any minute now, and they will have to go.

Snow and David are further back, warning those people they will be leaving soon, and that being that far back in the line it is highly unlikely they will get a chance to see Henry, but people are staying. He both admires the dedication and is worried about what will happen when they do leave— not to them because Regina is going to transport them all to the meeting site, but to the residents when their ticket to freedom suddenly disappears.

Emma and Killian come running from the left, looking worn and haggard which cannot be good.

"There's no time to explain but it's a trick, he's lying we need to get out of here," Emma yells.

As soon as the words are out of her mouth he feels the pull of being transported. Regina takes them to the Clock Tower, the meeting spot, and there's Hades, but no portal. Fuck of course not, he curses himself for having any faith in the Lord of the Underworld, for thinking this would work out easily. He has no idea what the plan is but they aren't going to go down without a fight.

"Realized your mistake did you?" Hades gloats and Robin wants nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

"What do you want Hades?" Regina bites, "Why go through this whole charade? What do you really want?"

"Well one, it was entertaining for me. And two, one of you has something I want, but it has to be given willingly."

"What makes you think we will trust you now?" He asks incredulously, this absolute fucking bullshit and they aren't going to give Hades anything, fuck him.

"Because," Hades says pulling out a vial. "If you don't I will pour this one all of you, one by one."

Snow gasps, "Is that—"

"Water from the River of Souls, yes, yes it is." Oh fuck! "You didn't really think the Lord of the Underworld would want something so simple as a woman did you? Stupid, stupid mortals."

God dammit, he knew they shouldn't have trusted him, god they should have stayed above ground in Storybrooke when they had the chance dammit. Dammit! This cannot be how they go out, it just can't not after everything they've been through.

"What do you want then?" asks Regina, eyes hard and cold.

"What you always wanted but never actually pursued." What the fuck? He is utterly confused and by Regina's face so is she and bloody hell why can't Hades ever get to the damn point.

Hades just laughs and continues, "Don't you remember the young innocent girl, all I want to be free." His voice changes from mocking to dead serious, "Well I want to be free of this hellhole. I'm sick of being trapped here relegated the worst realm only able to visit other realms for one week a year. Now it's my time, and no one's going to stop me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Regina sneers and aims a fireball at him.

Hades just laughs as the fireball hits him and dissipates, "Nice try but only a God can kill a God and well none of you are that, so hit me with your best shot."

"What frees you?" asks Henry and right that's why he has them here, he needs something and maybe, just maybe they can ensure some people's safety but god, at what cost?

"I need a heart, but not just any heart…" and oh fuck he remembers that Henry has the heart of the truest believer and no way is Hades getting his heart, not before Robin dies to protect him at least. "I need the heart of an honourable man, one who has taken the wrong the path and willingly turned away from it."

It hits him before everyone else who Hades means and he uses it to his advantage stepping forward and telling him, "I will give it to you, I will rip my heart out of my own chest and give it to you." He will and would one hundred times over to save his family. He doesn't want to die, but he will to save them. He ignores Regina's broken cry of  _Noo,_ that rips at his heartstrings, "but only if you make good on your promise, you return all of them to safety and then I give it to you, not a moment sooner."

"Robin you can't," comes from Snow as Regina pleads, "No don't do this, Robin please."

He turns back to them and realizes Hades has put a barrier between them. He is on the same side as Hades and they cannot get any closer. Fucking asshole, won't even let him say a proper goodbye. But then he knows it will be all worth it if they end up safe, that's all that matters not what happens to him.

Fuck, Regina, he can't even look at her, this is going to crush her, but he knows her, knows she will get through, knows she will take care of his children. Just one glance at her heartbroken face makes him want to turn back but he can't, he won't.

It's not fair that she loses love again, but she's the strongest person he knows, and she will survive it. He wishes he could take away that pain somehow, but he can't all he can do is save his family and that's what he's going to do.

He swallows the lump in his throat and steps closer. "Free them."

"Uh uh, not so fast, give it to me first."

That's insane. "No! If you want it then you free them first."

Hades rolls his eyes. "You see thief, here's the thing once I have your heart I'm getting the hell out of here and then they can go where they want."

He does not trust Hades for a second. "How?"

"With these," Hades says as a pair of ruby slippers appear in his hand. "These are the only things powerful enough - well other than me - to transport out of here."

"How do I know they work?"

"I'm getting tired of this," is all Hades says and suddenly Regina is at his side and he's opening the vial, about to pour that water on her.

Oh no, oh god no. He cannot let that happen. "Okay, okay, I'll give it to you."

Regina's shaking her head begging him not to but he can't listen. "I'm sorry love I have to, I love you."

Hades must get tired of her begging because he freezes her so she can't speak. He hates it, but it does make things a little easier for him, because his heart is breaking for her and her cries were making it harder to do what he needs to.

"Good boy," Hades murmurs and he shivers at that, knows Hades used it on purpose, to harken him back to his childhood. Fuck him, he despises that Hades is going to win but at least his family will be safe. His death will not be in vain, he will die protecting the ones he loves.

He feels his palm warm and tingle. What is happening? Hades answers his confusion by telling him, "You can take it now, reach inside your chest and pull."

He does it, grimacing at the intense pain and his heart fights to stay in his chest. It's half out of his body when a blast of magic knocks them all down.

He has no idea what's going on but all of a sudden Emma is on Hades, she shoots him with her gun and he bleeds, disintegrating in a cloud of blue smoke right in front of his eyes.

He doesn't know what just happened but he grabs for Regina, pulls her in for a tight hug as she cries into his chest never to do anything like that again. He strokes her hair as he reassures that he's here, he's safe, it's okay now they are okay. It's as much for her benefit as it is for his. Holy shit, he just about died. Again. This had damn well better be the end of that. They've had enough scares to last seven or so lifetimes.

His breath starts to slow as his adrenaline comes down. Emma saved him, but he has no idea how. He thought only a God could kill Hades or maybe that was just another one of his lies.

"What have you done Swan?" he hears Killian ask and he too wants that answer.

"I took some pomegranate seeds," Emma explains breathlessly, "When we got to the garden we learned that if you eat the fruit you become a God, tethered to the Underworld. I thought maybe we could rework it somehow to save Killian but then when Hades was about to get your heart I realized what I had to do."

She turns to Henry, "I'm sorry kid, but I didn't want to leave Killian and I'll visit, as much as I can. I know Hades only had a week but I'll figure out a way to get more time."

"How many seeds did you eat?" asks Regina.

"What?"

"How many seeds?"

"Seven or eight, I don't know I just took a big handful and chewed as hard as I could. I was in a bit of a hurry, trying to save us and all. Why does it matter?"

Regina smiles, "Because Emma, haven't you ever read about Persephone?"

He has no idea who that is but he and Killian seem to be the only ones.

"Yes, but she's a myth."

Regina laughs, gesturing at all of them. "And we're fairytale characters, don't you get it all those stories are based in reality Emma. The stories get some details wrong, I didn't hate Snow because I was jealous of her beauty, Charming didn't actually grow up a prince, Robin isn't a fox." He snorts at that one remembering when she insisted they watch that lame movie that got so much wrong, they still need to watch Snow White, see how terrible it is. "My point is, you are Persephone, you ate the seeds and now are tied here. If it's like the legend, you are only tied here for as many months as the number of seeds you ate."

"So I can visit them for about four months."

"Yes, yes you can, or at least you should be able to, but we can figure that out."

"Mom, that's perfect and hey maybe I can come down sometimes, to write people their unfinished business. It's your new chapter as the saviour because now we can save the Underworld."

"You're right kid, we can."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina come home from the Underworld. Just some smut and fluff to make up for all the angst :)

They all came up to Storybrooke together, leaving Killian in the Underworld. As the new ruler of the Underworld Emma was able to transport them all up, no portal needed. Emma and Henry are spending one last night together and then she will confine her visits to during the day, when they can maximize their time. They aren't certain Regina's theory will play out but Emma gave Henry the slippers so he can visit her when he wants, and work on writing people their unfinished business.

Regina's not the most comfortable with Henry visiting the Underworld alone, nor is he, but Emma told Henry the location of the secret garden. Since she and Killian are the only people who know of its location Henry will be safe to use the slippers to travel there and then wait for Emma.

The time difference is a bit jarring, it was early evening in the Underworld and it's the middle of the night in Storybrooke. Roland and the baby are at Belle's sleeping, Regina sent a text asking her to call when the kids wake up, so they can go collect them. And though they are about to be sleep deprived parents he and Regina aren't using this last night for sleep.

No, instead they are lost in each other, had been on the same page from the moment they entered the empty house. He'd barely closed the door when she'd pushed him back, pinning him against the door frame as their lips met and tangled, hands roaming and groping. They kept their lips hot on each other's as they made their way up the stairs leaving a trail of garments in their wake.

He's on top of her, on her bed, licking across her chest as she pants and moans. He wants her desperately (as always) but they have time and an empty house, so he's determined to bring her up and up and up until she can't anymore. It's one of the many things he wished for when he thought they were dying six days ago and now he actually has the time to do it.

He's starved for her, it's only been six days since he had her last, but it has been six days of intensity, of fear and worry and near death experiences. So now he's frenzied and needy as he nips at her perfect tits, relishing in the soft hiss of pleasure she lets out in response. He loves hearing her, it's so fucking hot, loves to hear how he's affecting her, how good it feels. He's hard as a bloody stone, aching for her, but determined to wait, to draw this out, savour her in the way he's never really been able to before. They have all night, and he'll be taking full advantage of that, before life with a newborn and any chance of doing this again is gone for god knows how long.

With that in mind, he moves his mouth from her hardened nipple, spit-soaked from his attentions, to kiss her perfect full lips again. She moans into his mouth, grinding against him and oh  _fuck,_  it's good. What he wants to do will be exquisite torture—for both of them—but so so worth it.

He can tell she's already riled, bets if he slipped his hand down he'd find her wet and ready, could bring her to orgasm in two minutes. But he doesn't want her just wet, he wants her drenched; hot, pent up, and begging for it. He so rarely has time to get her  _that needy_  but when he does, god it's sublime, one of the hottest fucking things he's ever experienced in his life. He knows damn well how to work her up fast but that is not his plan tonight, he's going to draw this out for as long as she (and he) can stand.

She pants a breathy, "Oh yeah," as he kisses down her neck, letting out hot little sighs and Mmms as he moves down to her shoulder and then across her collarbone all the way to the other side. And when he hits the edge of her right shoulder he kisses back up, all along her neck until he hits that spot behind her ear that she loves (and he loves because of what it does to her).

She shivers and groans, "Oh fuck," when he sucks there lightly, so he does it again. When he takes her earlobe between his teeth, biting it gently, she moans deliciously. He's not too firm but not too soft, just biting hard enough to have her breath quickening, chest heaving. God, she's so gorgeous like this, laid out like a feast for him, waiting to be devoured.

"We have all night love," he whispers in her ear relishing in the shiver that runs down her in response, "And I intend to take  _full_ advantage."

" _Robin_ ," she whines, "Please."

And Christ hearing her say his name like that, it's not fair, she knows what it does to him, when she whimpers and pleads and uses that oh so sexy bedroom voice. Fuck, he wants her so badly and maybe he should just fuck her now, give in to what they both want, what they both need.

"Please what love?" he asks and then trails a slow moving line of kisses along her jawline.

She groans, "I  _need_  you."

He swirls his tongue along the hinge of her jaw causing another soft  _Mmm,_ before he answers, "And you have me."

"I—" He cuts off her response with a firm suck to that sensitive spot on her neck and she arches and moans in a way that is so damn hot he has to stifle his own moan in response.

Her voice is high, needy, and a lot sexy, "I need more, please, I'm  _so_ wet."

Though he assumed as much hearing it from her is so much hotter, makes his cock throb with need. Fuck. He's too far gone, but she's just so unbelievably alluring. He can't resist, he slides his fingers down and over her sexy as hell lace knickers and Christ, they are soaked. Oh, fuck.

He gives her clit a few quick rubs over the silk and she moans loudly on contact, whining and pouting when he pulls his hand away.

"Not yet my love." He tells her (and reminds himself) then sets his sights on her tits again.

He dots kisses all around her, everywhere but that pert hard nipple that he knows is aching to be sucked. Regina's writhing and moaning, watching him wide eyed with anticipation. "Gunna make you come so hard love," he tells her still avoiding where she wants and she gasps, nodding frantically. "Gunna suck your tits just the way you like, then make my way down, lower and lower. And then you know what I'll do?"

She bites her lip and shivers before answering, "What?"

"Gunna make you so so wet, until you are dripping love, until you can't take another second."

She moans at the idea and then louder when he flicks his tongue over her nipple, barely any pressure, just a graze, just a tease.

He pulls away and continues, "Then I'm gunna make you come so hard you scream for me. Will you scream for me tonight love?"

She gasps in lieu of a response when he flicks over her nipple again with that not enough pressure. As he switches tits to restart his meandering tour he adds, "You just need to have a little patience."

The frustrated huff he gets in response is so damn cute that he almost feels bad, but not quite. As much as he is aching for her this is fun for him, he loves bringing her up, showering her with as much attention as she can take. He makes his way around her with kisses, avoiding again where she's most sensitive.

"What if—" she starts, but then he takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking firmly the way she likes, and it's cut off by a loud cry of "Yes," her hands scratching down his back, making him shiver as she urges him on. He fucking loves the direction, loves when she grabs or scratches him.

He sucks and bites, giving her that firmer touch she needs to make this really work for her. And it is working for her, he can tell from her desperate pants, heaving chest, her rolling hips. He can see her legs squeezing together, trying to get some relief and pressure on her clit. He loves this, loves riling her up with not enough touches and then switching to more directs stimulation, making her writhe and cry out. It gets her so hot for him, which makes him so hot for her.

She's breathing hard between sinfully sexy moans of "oh god" and "more." He should probably take pity on her, move this along a little, but there's one nipple he hasn't sucked yet on this pass and he can't leave it untended.

"Do you like this love?" He asks just to see what she will say, before he nips and sucks at her neglected nipple.

"Oh fuck, yes I—  _Oh._ " She pauses panting, "Please I need—"

He pulls away letting her nipple pop out from between his lips to ask, "You need what love?"

"Fuck me, please, god, need it  _so bad_ it hurts, please Robin,  _please_."

Her eyes are pleading and hot, she's desperate for it. Christ, she's so fucking sexy, god he loves her so damn much. "Need what love? Tell me what you want, you want my fingers? My tongue? My cock?" She moans at each option, rocking her hips in an effort to get some stimulation.

"Oh fuck, suck my clit, please, god Robin I'm so worked up right now, it will feel  _so good_." God almighty she's hot, he loves when she talks like this, loves to follow her directions, and he will—in time.

"Roll over love," he tells her.

"Robin," she whines, "please."

"Just for a minute, let me kiss down that spine before I eat you out."

She nods eagerly, flipping over in record time, somehow still graceful in her overly eager riled state (not that he's surprised). He takes a second to view her perfect ass, takes a cheek in each of his hands and gives them a squeeze as she lets out a contented breath, then groans when he kneads harder. He fucking loves her ass, can't get enough of it, is always copping a feel, gripping palmful's during  _innocent_ kisses and touches, it's just so grabbable and he can't help himself.

He runs his hands up her back and goosebumps flare. He shuffles himself up and slowly kisses down her spine. She sighs pleasantly, sighs growing needier as he gets lower and lower, she trembles, her anticipation evident, which only serves to turn him on further. Fuck, he doesn't think he's ever been harder.

She's so unbelievably sexy his Regina and he's so goddamn lucky to have her, to love her, to get to be with her like this. He gives her ass a soft nip and she gasps but doesn't protest so he does it again and works his way across to the other side to give it the same treatment as he ignores the ache in his cock.

"Ahhh, no more teasing,  _please_. God, I'll do anything."

He's so fucking hard it hurts, fuck, she knows how it gets to him when she begs. He's in desperate need of some stimulation himself so he finally gives in to her, into what they both need, for her to come. He lays down beside her pulls her in for a kiss and shifts her upper body on top of him as best he can, which is not very well. They kiss desperately, their tongues tangling, breaths heavy.

He makes his intentions clear when he breaks the kiss to tell her, "Remove those knickers love, and then sit on my face."

Her eyes widen as she sucks in a quick breath while nodding. He watches as she slides the sodden silk off of her legs then moves, straddling his face.

She hovers above him so he pulls her down onto him and she moans when she makes contact.

God, she's so fucking wet, she's a dream.

He wastes no time, flicks over her clit with his tongue getting a loud sound of approval in response. He dips his tongue into where she's so so wet that it's dripping onto his chin and fucks her, swirling his tongue up inside her as best as he can, delighting in the taste of her flooding him.

She's crying out various half words, random syllables, appreciations for his efforts that just serve to make him want her even more. She's louder than usual, even with his hearing muffled from her thighs, no doubt a combination of having the house to themselves and the way he's worked her up. God, he fucking loves it.

She shifts on top of him, drawing him back to her swollen clit. He takes it between his lips, sucks lightly and she gasps, "Oh fuck yes, god do that again."

He does, he sucks a little harder, not enough to get her there—that much he knows for sure—but enough to build her arousal, have her grow even wetter against his chin. She pants, "Like that, don't stop, don't stop," like she always does when she's close. And he doesn't stop, but he also doesn't give her what she needs to spill over, not yet.

He knows this isn't quite enough, but he keeps it for a couple of minutes, until she's begging for harder. "God Robin, please, I— oh fuck—I, please—oh  _god_ —more,  _please._ "

It makes his cock twitch just hearing it, imagining how she must feel right now. He gives her what she wants and she shrieks, crying out with her pleasure as she climbs up and up. Her thighs tremble around his face and as her moans grow more and more high pitched. She's desperately rocking against him now and it's so hot. He could stay like this forever, this heaven, here between her thighs. He switches to faster, sucking pulls and he feels her muscles clench, her thighs tighten around him and then she comes with a loud cry, that makes his cock fucking throb. God, he needs her so badly right now.

He keeps up some softer sucks as she comes down, trying to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible. He is an aching pile of need but she's writhing and moaning and not stopping him. He slides his tongue back down, dips inside her for a second to lap up some of her wetness. Then he heads back up to her clit dragging the flat of his tongue gently up her sex. She gasps, panting an, "Oh fuck, don't stop," when he hits her clit with that minute pressure, so he doesn't, gives her some light rolling licks that have her building back up again.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," is her constant refrain as he keeps it up. When she seems good and riled again he switches to firmer licks and she lets out a high pitched "Ahh," that's so fucking tantalizing he's determined to draw out of her again and again.

His hands knead her ass, as she climbs back up. He aches for her, needs her so badly, but  _needs_ her to make that utterly erotic sound again. His jaw is starting to get sore, tongue overworked but he's not stopping, will get her there no matter what, and she's close, he knows she's so close, just needs a little more to get her there.

He sucks at her, rubbing his tongue firmly back and forth over her oh so sensitive clit and she comes with a scream and it's about the hottest damn thing he's ever heard. She nearly bucks off of his face, but he uses his hands to keep her there, drawing it out until she huffs out a breath and stops moving, a pained "Mmpfh," telling him it's too much and signalling him to stop.

She shimmy's off of him, laying down on top of him as she kisses him languidly telling him, "That was amazing."

She's pressed up against him and it's sweet torture, he needs her, is overwhelmed by his sheer desire for her. He doesn't think he's ever wanted anyone more than he wants her in this moment. She's just come twice, both times turning him on to the point of pain, making him want to bury himself inside her and let go. She's so hot like this, all blissed out basking in the afterglow and he can feel her warmth and wetness as she settles down.

He shifts his hips and his length slides along where she's so so wet, he groans, can't help it, it feels so damn good, after so long of nothing. She lets out a soft "Mmm" and then props herself up, sliding her clit over him.

It feels amazing, soothes a bit of that ache that was threatening to consume him. He's lost to her, especially with the soft sighs she's letting out and the growing wetness that begins to coat him. This is turning her on and he can't think too hard about that or he might make a mess of himself, already way too fucking close and he's not even inside her yet.

She bites her lip and rolls her hips faster, moaning now. This is working for her and for him too. He's desperate to be inside her, to feel her wrapped around him but this is good too, not the intense immersive pleasure of being inside her, feeling her tight clutching heat wrapped around him, but it takes the edge off with the added bonus of working her up.

It's better for her than him, that much he can tell from the throaty moans she's letting out, which is actually ideal because he wants to make her come again and again but he's likely to pop before that can happen even once.

She's so fucking wet he's coated in it, in her, could easily slide into her with no resistance. He tries not to think about how good she would feel right now, tries to keep his anticipation at a reasonable level but it's fruitless. He needs her so badly, is about thirty seconds from begging her for it.

She starts to grind faster and shit that feels good, but too good is bringing him up when what he needs is to stay here, to keep his arousal in check if he is going to have any hope of outlasting her.

She lets out a desperate "Ah," when she ups the pace as he groans in response. He's trying to hold off but he needs to be inside her, needs to feel her around him.

He groans out, "Fuck love, god I need you."

"Me t-too," she pants and then shifts sitting all the way upright, grabbing him and then sliding onto him.

They both moan as she takes him inside and holy Christ does she ever feel amazing, so wet warm and snug. God he needs her to move, needs her to go hard and fast until he's brainless.

But if she does that he'll come, and he's not sure how close she is, but not close enough. She's so fucking tight and he can't help but focus on how good it feels as she shifts with him still all the way inside her, trying to find the perfect angle.

He feels it when she does, knows from the throaty "Uh" and the way she clenches around him.

She doesn't go hard like he expected. Instead, she keeps him in deep, more rocking back and forth than thrusting. It's nice but not overwhelming, does not have him chewing his cheek to try and make a solid performance. It's not enough to have the pleasure surging, just gently building which is good because he's more than halfway there already. It's good but not amazing, which is precisely what he needs to outlast her.

"Feels  _so_ good," she breathes out as she rocks against him in earnest. She looks like pure sex, biting her lip and moaning. She tips her head back, arching her back making her tits look glorious. God, he's so unbelievably lucky to have her.

He shifts, propping his upper body up a bit on his elbow, careful not to move his hips, doesn't want to lose this angle that's so clearly working for her. Fuck this is perfect, her tits only a couple of inches from his face.

He closes that distance, taking one of the hard peaks into his mouth, delighting in the shocked but pleased, "God," she lets out.

She's so wet and tight and warm around him, he could stay like this forever, listening to her, feeling her, seeing her, it's sheer and utter perfection. God, he loves her, in every way but especially like this free, open and wanting, unabashedly seeking her pleasure and unafraid to express how it feels.

"You feel amazing I— oh  _fuck_ —god, so close."

Heat streaks through his belly. God, he loves when she talks like that, "Yeah, am I in you just right love, are you gonna come on me?"

She nods frantically, thighs shaking and as she rocks harder, crying out when he wiggles and hand between them and starts rubbing fast circles over her clit just the way she likes.

"Oh god, oh  _god,_ don't stop."

He promises, "I won't wanna feel you come on me love. Come for me Regina, I know you need it."

"I—oh fuck—I'm— _UH_."

He feels her spasm and clench around him, takes in her blissed out face and the sexy as hell moans she lets out as she comes hard. Seeing her like this feeling her, has his arousal skyrocketing, his belly tight, pleasure threatening to spill over but then she settles and stops moving for a second. He reigns it in as he abandons her clit, but rocks against her a couple of times, drawing out soft satisfied sounds as she rides out the aftershocks.

"Fuck, that was, fuck."

He laughs a little at that but then she smirks and shifts so he's almost out of her and then she thrusts deep and he moans, it's fucking god it's good, so good.

She does it again, works up to fast pace that his gut churning, balls tightening in anticipation. He's been hot for her for so long this sudden onslaught of sensation has him catapulting to the edge, brings him right there. Fuck he's close, so close, god she feels fucking incredible. He won't last, can't last, not when it's this level of pure bliss.

"Fuck love, s-so good."

"Yeah?" she asks rutting down on him harder which makes him groan and her respond, "Love when you sound like that, it's so hot."

That's hot, she's hot and he will loudly appreciate her efforts any time, will moan and groan and whimper over the deliciously sinful things she does to him. She's moaning too, not close not nearly close enough for him to get her anywhere but also not done.

He's not going to get her there, not with how unbelievably good it feels, not with this quick hard pace that has his control waning and the pressure and need to come increasing exponentially with her every movement. He feels like he's been holding back forever, like he will explode if he has to wait a second longer to let go.

He can't hold on, but as much as he wants to bury himself inside her and come hard he wants almost as badly to bring her back up again. With that in mind, he lets himself focus on how amazing she feels wrapped around him and it's not two thrusts more before he's pulling himself out of her stroking himself as he comes  _hard_ , covering her lower belly and thighs with his hot spurts of cum as he groans and twitches. Jesus christ it's fucking amazing, made even better by the time spent waiting for it. When he reaches the point of oversensitivity he lets go of his cock, his body slowly settling, spent.

But hers is not, that much had been clear and he answers her inquiring look—he always finishes in her, but he has plans that don't involve him dripping from her—with action, thrusting his fingers into her.

He explains, "You weren't done," as he searches for the right angle. It's a little awkward, he doesn't have all that much room until she sits back onto his thighs, stretching her legs out around him.

Her, "Oh fuck there," when he hits her g-spot is largely unnecessary— he can tell by the way she twitches, groans, and clenches on his fingers—but boy does he love the direction, it's sexy as hell.

He's a little uncoordinated at first still recovering from his own intense orgasm, but as his heart rate slows, he focuses in on pressing and curling his fingers against that spongy spot that gives her so much pleasure.

She wails at a particularly firm press and so he does it again and again.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Ah."

"Yeah, you like that?"

She nods jaw dropping on a moan, "Oh go please, close, god, need…"

He knows what she means but he wants her to say it. God, she's a picture right now, all sweat sheened back arching, breath heaving, one hand planted behind her gripping his leg for stability, as she chases her orgasm.

"God, Robin please, my c-clit."

As soon as she says it he uses his thumb to rub over her clit firmly and she shrieks, "God yes," as she pitches over the edge, squeezing tight against his fingers inside her as she comes and comes. It's long and intense, she's still twitching with it when she pushes him away, overstimulated and then flops down beside him.

"God, that was, fuck," she pants, her naked body spread out gloriously beside him. He smirks, can't help it, loves that he's brought her to this state. He reaches, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and wipes what's left of him off her and she slowly comes back to herself.

He's going to go down on her, again, going to bury his head between her thighs until she can't take anymore. She's four in but he can get more, of that he's sure.

His hands tease working his way under her ass so he can cup it in his hands again, getting in another grope.

"What are you doing?" she asks teasingly.

He replies, "This," with a wink before bringing his mouth down to her and pressing kisses all along her inner right thigh. She gasps as he gets closer to her sex but he switches across to her left and kisses down her thigh. Her inner thighs are so sensitive and he didn't spend nearly enough time on them earlier, but now he's making up for it. When he nears her knee he switches, licking all the way up her thigh to where it meets her torso, delighting in the plaintive mewl she lets out.

As he does the same to the other side and she twitches and jerks he gets an idea. He's sucked here before, peppered her with marks one night in Camelot to chase away the nightmares and to make up for waking her and she had  _loved_  it.

He sucks first, pushing her leg out so he can suck at the soft skin half on her thigh and half on her sex, right in that hinge.

Her "Oh fuck, oh fuck," is accompanied a little tremor and he can see how deliciously wet she is. So he does it again, and again, her cries growing a sharper when he switches to the left side.

She is loving the firmer touch and so he moves down a little, away from the super sensitive to bite her, gently at first but then her hand tugs at his hair as she urges, "Harder" and it's an order he is certainly not going to refuse.

The moan she lets out when he bites her harder is magnificent, she is lighting up from these firmer bites and it is so hot. He tries a little harder but she hisses, "Too much," and he goes back to what was working so well.

He sprinkles her thighs with bite marks and she rocks and moans under the attention. She's glistening now, he could make her come so easily, some quick direct stimulation onto her clit and she'd be flying in minutes.

But he has a few more places to explore. He runs his tongue up over her lips across, down, back to that hinge of her thigh, avoiding her clit, where she's most sensitive and touring the rest of her.

She twists and moans under his attention gasping in an oh so hot way when he finally presses a soft kiss to her clit. It spurs him and he slips two fingers in, crooking them just so as he rolls his tongue over her clit, ever so gently, in a way he knows is maddeningly teasing.

Her hand tangles in hair and god he loves that, loves when she presses him into her to keep him there. It's so so hot. He wants her again, but isn't there yet, needs a bit more time, so will just keep doing this until he is. It's no hassle, he adores bringing her pleasure and it brings him a different satisfaction.

He knows she wants more, needs more, can tell from the way she's pushing at his head firmly, sucking in short breaths and gasping.

He gives her what she needs, firmer sucks on her clit and firmer pressure against her g-spot that make her cry out, her nails scratching at his head as she squirms under the sudden onslaught. God, he could do this forever, and will keep going for as long as he can, until he's ready again, or she's done—he's hoping for the former, this has been so hot he needs to have her again, his body just hasn't caught up yet.

"Oh god, oh god, fuck." She pants, her thighs are shaking nails digging into his hair and she is close, so so close. He keeps going, giving her short quick but firm pulsing sucks and she goes off like a rocket. He grabs at her hips, knows it will be necessary and sure enough when she arches, bucks and nearly writhes right off of him (would have, had he not been gripping her hips and holding them) as she comes with a shout.

His plan to keep this up gets thrown out the window when she settles and pushes him off of her and down onto the bed.

"What are you doing love?" he asks as she straddles his legs.

"Why should you be the only one having fun?" she asks and then moves and kisses him, moaning into his mouth.

She nips at his neck, kisses along his jawline, and then trails down. He groans when she takes a nipple between her teeth, feeling the sensation flutter down his belly to his cock. This feels bloody amazing but he's still not quite recovered, curses his body for needing more time.

She kisses down his stomach and his blood goes hot. Is she?

"What are you doing love?" he asks trying to keep the anticipation out of his voice. She doesn't do what he thinks she is about to—too many bad memories—and he'll never pressure her no matter how hot the idea is (and it's so fucking hot). They are plenty hot on their own, he doesn't need this, she shouldn't feel like she has to.

"What does it look like?" she sasses, taking him in her hand and stroking firmly.

"I, uh—" the sudden stimulation (or maybe that's the thought of her wrapping her lips around him) is surprisingly productive and he feels himself start to firm back up.

She smirks and then—Oh fuck—lowers her lips and presses a kiss onto his tip.

The moan he lets out is embarrassingly loud but she bites her lip, sultry eyes looking up at him as she licks down his length.

It feels fucking amazing, even more so because he knows what a big deal this is. This is not something she's shared with a lover (she shared it with that man, but he doesn't consider them lovers) and it's a big step, one he would never pressure her for but is sure as hell going to enjoy. Though he has the urge to beg for more, he won't. He will let her go at this at her own pace even though he's now absolutely desperate for her.

She slips him between her lips, so they are just covering his tip and sucks. He groans and fights the urge to buck his hips, to go for more. This is too important, he can wait, he is in control, he will not hurt her. Will stay still if it bloody kills him.

She kisses all down his length, tongue swirling around him. His moans seem to spur her, causing her to lick harder. She runs her tongue from base to tip along the underside of his cock and he throws his head back on a loud moan because god is it ever fucking great.

"Good?" she asks hesitantly and he's quick to reassure.

"So good, god love, want you so bad—oh fuck yeah!" He cuts off on a moan when she swirls her tongue over the tip again and sucks him gently. He wants more, so much more, wants to know what it feels like to have her take him in deep but he won't ask, won't voice it, this is so fucking good, more than he ever expected and he relishes in it.

She slides her mouth down just a little, taking him in a bit more, which feels fantastic and stops. He wonders if this is too much for her, goes to ask but then she's sucking at his tip again, harder now and then licking over it and he can't do anything more than moan and twitch, careful not to buck his hips.

She looks up at him as she sucks and he's hit with a punch of pure lust. He wants to be inside her, feel her all around him, feel those spasms and hear her come on him. He groans when she switches back to those tantalizingly teasing licks and huffs, "Fuck, love, wanna be inside you."

She grins, climbs up him and giving him a deep tongue filled kiss and she grinds herself against him. God, she's so wet, so fucking wet and he needs her, badly.

She rolls onto her side facing away from him and uses her outside hand to grabs for him, urging, "Like this."

And oh god yes, this is great.

He lines himself up sinks in with a moan, one that she echoes and then he goes hard, one hand grasping at her tit and then other flicking over her clit as they climb up and up together. It's a mess of moans and cries from both of them and the sound of him thrusting into her hard and fast, the way they both need. He kisses her neck, her shoulder anywhere he can reach, as she tightens and wails that she's  _so close._

Thank christ, because he is too, normally he wouldn't pop so fast the second time, had thought he'd be able to make a better showing this time, but then she went and put her mouth on him, jacking up his arousal sky high. He goes for broke hoping he can get them both there. She's shaking, she's there, he knows she is. He rubs over her clit more firmly and she cries out, clamping down on him as she rides the wave and he only lasts a couple more seconds before those spasms take him over too. He spills inside her with a relieved groan as she trembles, riding out the last little bits of her pleasure as he softens inside her.

They breathe heavily as they come down, their hands clasped together over her chest where he can feel her heart hammering.

"God I love you," he whispers into her skin.

"God I fucking love you too," she sighs and then turns to cuddle up in his admittedly very sweaty chest. She doesn't mind though, has a bit of a sheen too, just basks in the afterglow, trading lazy kisses before settling and letting the stillness gently lull them to sleep.

* * *

He must have slept through Belle's call because he's woken up by soft minty fresh kisses that make him feel a bit guilty about the state of his breath. Regina doesn't seem to mind though, keeps kissing him, letting them spin out as he wakes up.

Bless her, there are twin mugs of coffee on the nightstand. He grabs his, and sips the bitter brew, being careful not to spill on her sheets (coffee in bed is a rare occurrence and one he doesn't want to ruin).

"Don't we need to go get the kids?" He asks as she grabs her cup, sighing as she takes a sip.

"Mhm, Belle texted when the baby woke up for her early morning feed at 5:30 and the vibration woke me up. She'll call when Roland gets up because, yay for us, she said she usually gets the baby back down and has just settled in bed when Roland gets up."

Oh how great, well at least there will be two of them and they can rotate to get better sleep, and speaking of sleep. "What time is it now?"

She grimaces, "7:10, I know we should be savouring sleeping in, while we can, but Roland will be up shortly and I'm sure he's going to be excited to see you, so being fully caffeinated seemed like a necessity."

He chuckles because she's so right Roland is going to be ball of energy, and then corrects, "To see us you mean, I think my son might love you almost as much as I do. He was just as taken with you when we first met as I was."

She bites her lip with a smirk. "Cute. Now I know we just got back but have you put any thought into baby names?"

He groans, "We did just get back, can we have a moratorium on that for the next say, eight hours, while I think about it."

She giggles, "That's acceptable."

They sit and sip in silence until she crooks her head and asks in a way that's almost casual, "Where are you planning on living?"

He's not sure what she means. "What?"

"Well, just…" she's nervous and he can't for the life of him figure out why. "Babies have a lot of stuff and it makes more sense to keep it all in one place."

He agrees and thinks, or hopes, he gets what she means. "I was serious when I said I want us to raise her, and I don't want to impose but it would make sense for us to stay here."

Her face lights up. "I think so too."

"So it's settled then, we're moving in, two smelly boys and a baby. You may regret this love."

She laughs gives that you are ridiculous look and then smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

God, she's beautiful…

The moment is interrupted by her phone ringing. It's Belle, he knows it is, who else would call at 7:25. That means he's going to see his son, they are free, everyone is safe and he's so happy. This is their first day as a new family and he can't wait.

Shit, he should probably put some clothes on, brush his teeth, but god he doesn't want to waste another minute away from him.

He trips while he's hastily dressing which makes Regina laugh. He shoots her a half assed glare but it is kind of funny. He's just anxious and excited to have his family, his whole family together. To start a hopefully normal life together free of villains and danger, where their biggest concern will be Roland's lack of progress in reading and the inevitable sleep deprivation and newborn brings.

He brushes his teeth comically fast and then Regina transports them to Belle's door. Roland throws himself into his arms and he has to sniffle back a few tears that threaten to fall over how happy he is to have his son in his arms.

After their long snuggle, Roland throws himself into Regina's arm with a shriek. He loves seeing them together, loves how much they've bonded, how much his son looks up to Regina and how much she cares for him.

Her motherly instinct is one of the first things that drew him to her (outside of how stunningly attractive she is) and the more he sees it the more he values it, the more he loves her for it.

The baby is still asleep, so Regina whips them all some breakfast, a thank you to Belle for all of her hard work. It can't have been easy looking after high energy Roland and a newborn but she made do, with lots of help from the Merry Men. Roland was supposed to stay at the camp, but he had begged to stay with his sister and since Regina and the fairies had enchanted Belle's place so Zelena couldn't enter, that meant he stayed with Belle. She insists that she didn't mind, wants a child of her own someday. She leaves out the 'with Rumple' but it hangs in the air, it's something he doesn't get at all but it works for them and who is he to judge. Besides now that the Dark One is gone forever maybe he will be a better man, actually earn Belle's trust.

"Have you picked a name for our little sweetheart?" Belle asks over breakfast and Regina laughs. My god, he's never going to get a break until he picks one is he?

He answers a bit testily, "Not yet, we were busy in the Underworld not much time for brainstorming."

Belle nods, "I've been calling her little Robin because I said Baby Girl once and it creeped me out."

He chuckles, that's fair. "I would never give my child the same name as me, that's just asking for confusion."

Belle's quick to respond, a bit flustered, and frowning, "No I didn't mean… I wasn't suggesting you name her Robin, I'm, uh, overtired I'm not really sure why I said it to be honest."

"That's understandable," says Regina, "And Robin, maybe with a 'y' could be nice as a middle name."

Right, this place has middle names too, things were much simpler in their land. Roland is named after Marian's father, and here naming is this whole ordeal with all these choices that are a bit much, a bit overwhelming.

"I like that," he replies, because he's been having a hard enough time coming up with a first name and he doesn't love the idea of having to come up with a second one too, what a hassle.

They sit and chat with Belle and Roland until the baby wakes up screaming and they take her off of Belle's weary hands. He and Regina exchange a look, that will be them in a couple of days, but it's worth it.

They bring her home and Regina lets Roland pick out his room in the mansion. Roland's so excited, keeps changing his mind about which one he wants until Robin finally puts his foot down and tells him he needs to pick one, now.

Once Roland finally picks they go out shopping. Regina could magic it all, but this is fun for her, that much he can tell. They let Roland pick out all of the furniture for his new room, there's usable stuff already in there but Regina insists they get him his own stuff. Roland loves it, is fascinated by the furniture store. He's not at all surprised when Roland picks out a racecar bed, given his obsession with the little toy cars which has caused him multiple foot injuries from stepping on the little bastards that always seems to be carelessly left on the floor. He does have to admit the bed is quite cute and maybe it will help temper the car obsession giving his feet a break.

The baby sleeps the whole time they shop, tied around his chest in a fancier version of the slings he used to use with Roland. Once they've paid for everything (which also includes a whole bunch of stuff the baby he has no idea how to use) Regina uses magic to send it all to the mansion and they stop at Granny's for lunch.

When they get home Regina starts planning out the baby's room, what colours and decorations they will add. He doesn't really have an opinion, it all looks good to him, and his lack of feedback seems to annoy Regina, but it's not his fault he has no sense of style or design.

For now, the baby will be staying in Regina's, in their room. It's what he's used to, what he's comfortable with. Regina agrees it's easier, but cautions, that they'll want her to have her own room later on, so they can rotate who sleeps, which does make sense.

Henry comes home just before dinner when they are going over baby names. Nothing quite feels right but they've left Aria, Clara, Emily and Isabelle on the list. He's at the end of the L's and getting increasingly frustrated that nothing feels right for her.

Naming Roland was not this hard. He stops on Margaret and Margot both of which he likes but when he looks over at the baby he can tell it just not right. He still hasn't found the one. Regina peaks over his shoulder as he scrolls down the seemingly endless page of baby names to get further into the M's.

"I like Miranda," she remarks, and he thinks it over. Miranda Robyn Locksley, Miranda, that he likes, it fits, it finally feels right.

"I like it too," he says relief pouring over him now that they've finally named her.

"You should keep looking, get to the end," Regina urges, "You might find something you like better."

He highly doubts that but he humours her, makes it all the way down only to discover that, as he expected, her name is Miranda.

This has been perfect, a day spent as a family, doing ordinary things. Roland and Henry are off in the living room playing some video game, while he and Regina coo over the baby in the kitchen. It's what he wants forever. When he excuses himself to the bathroom he takes the time to go through his quiver, grabbing that ring he so foolishly stole when he was in New York, even though he was supposed to be trying to get over her and didn't think he'd ever get a chance to give it to her.

But now he can and he will. This has been a perfect day and he wants to thank her for that, show his appreciation for all the amazing things she's done for him. He doesn't think she will ever want to get married and that's fine, he doesn't need that from her, only wants what she wants to give. He just knows, or well hopes—god that would be awful if she didn't, given what he risked to get it—that she will like it.

When he gets back she's smiling down at Miranda, who's fallen asleep in her arms. He doesn't think he's ever seen such a beautiful sight before, it takes his breath away (a rather common occurrence with Regina to be honest).

It occurs to him that she won't be able to put on the ring because her arms are full with Miranda but she spies the box in his hand before he can tuck it away.

"What's that?" she asks quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in her arms.

He matches her tone, keeping it equally low, Miranda's only just settled to sleep, she was awake but barely when he left and he won't risk waking a sleeping baby.

"I, um, I don't know that I thought this out. It's a gift but you have your hands full right now so…"

"She's almost out cold, probably is already but I don't want to risk it, why don't you go get the bassinet and bring it in here."

He's forced to admit he doesn't know what that is. There are just so many new things here, and though Regina told him about each one his brain couldn't store all of that new information.

"Err, which one is that?"

She laughs softly, "The little portable bed."

And oh he knows what she means but checks to be certain. "The little basket on a stand thing?"

She snorts and then looks down anxiously but if she jostled her, Miranda was too far gone to notice. Regina's still giggly when she answers, "Yeah that's the one."

He grabs it from the other room, sets it down and Regina places Miranda gently in it. Her limbs are heavy with sleep, so she tucks in easily without waking. It's a practiced maneuver, one he doesn't think he would do as well.

"You are so good with her," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her and pressing one kiss and then another and another to her lips.

"Mm, thank you, now what did you want to give me before?" She asks eyes twinkling.

He's nervous which is frankly ridiculous because this isn't quite a proposal, he won't be disappointed if she says no, not at all so he shouldn't be this nervous, but he is. He just wants her to like it so badly and now he's second guessing everything, terrified she'll hate it or think that he's pressuring her.

She's looking at him expectantly and right, well… here goes nothing.

He pulls the box from where he tucked it into his pocket to bring the basket in. "I, um, stole this in New York, I used to look at it in the store window and it reminded me of you. It was stupid really but I took it and I've had it ever since, waiting for a calm moment to give it to you."

He opens the box so she can see the ring and continues, "It doesn't have to be an engagement ring unless you want it to be, I just want you to have it, if you like it that is."

Her eyes are watering and her one hand is pressed over her mouth. He doesn't know what she's feeling, what she's thinking. God, he hopes he hasn't upset her. He waits with bated breath until she whispers, "I love it," as a single tear falls that he catches and wipes away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying love? I'm not pressuring you, I just want you to have it, no strings attached."

She sobs at that and shit, shit what did he do? God, this was a bad idea!

But she's smiling as he wipes the tears and then she says, "I love you so much, and I do Robin I do."

He's hopeful but he won't show it, can't be wrong on this. "You do what?"

His heart explodes and he can't contain his huge smile when she tells him, "I do want it to be an engagement ring."

He sinks down to one knee, a little too fast, he's not as young as he used to be, but he pushes through, holds up the box and asks her, "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

She nods enthusiastically, can't seem to bring herself to speak or do more than stare in wonder as he places it on her finger. Then she's kissing him, hard, throwing all of the unexpressed emotion into the kiss. This was a great day and now it's even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and joined me on this journey. This was the longest and most difficult fic I've written to date. All of the comments and encouragement meant the world to me and helped me push through the difficult parts. So thank you so so much and I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
